


Please Have Mercy On Me - One Shots

by all_those_big_ass_trees



Series: Mercy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Job, Body Worship, Cake tasting, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Viktor, Edging, Honeymoon, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, One Shot Collection, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, actually jacuzzi sex, and then shameless smut, bottom!Viktor in chapter 6 if that's not yo thing, but usually bottom!Yuuri, disgusting fluff, dominant yuuri, i mean power!bottom, lap dance, seriously this is some romantic shit, sub!yuuri, the night after the proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_those_big_ass_trees/pseuds/all_those_big_ass_trees
Summary: Here is the One Shot Collection related to my 21-chapter fic, Please Have Mercy On Meand the first one shot: the night after the proposal AKA Yuuri is THIRSTY and Vitya won't sleep tonight





	1. We Have All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absoluteTomfoolery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absoluteTomfoolery/gifts), [Shermanshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanshire/gifts), [yanderell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/gifts), [TheNim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNim/gifts), [xXYour_DoomXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXYour_DoomXx/gifts), [Allasynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allasynne/gifts), [rosesandmoredance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandmoredance/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES I gifted this to a few of my readers, but it's not based on preference or anything, so please don't feel left out! I just looked at the comments under the last chap of PHMOM and I chose these lovely people. If I could, I would tag EVERYONE, 'cause I appreciate each and every one of you!! <3 I just wanted to thank you somehow.
> 
> the sky terrace suite: http://www.hotellaflorida.com/en/luxury-suites/barcelona-hotel-room-jacuzzi-terrace  
> RUSSIAN DICTIONARY:  
> zolotse - (my) gold  
> kotyenok - kitten  
> Ya samey shaslivey chelovek na zemle patamu chto u menya yest ty - I am the happiest man on Earth because I met you  
> Ty delayesh' menya ochen' schastlivoy - You make me very happy
> 
> tumblr: allthosebigasstrees.tumblr.com

Yuuri and Viktor stumbled into their hotel suite with their hands all over each other, giggling between kisses and trying to close the door with their legs. Yuuri took hold of Viktor's necktie and pulled him towards the living room, then pushed him down on the couch.

'Yuuri, wait, I-' Viktor tried, but Yuuri quickly climbed into his lap and silenced him with a kiss.

Viktor mumbled something into Yuuri's mouth, then tried to grab his shoulders to push him away, but Yuuri was more than adamant. He straddled Viktor and rolled his hips against his crotch shamelessly, earning a muffled cry from him.

'Yuu- Yuuri!' Viktor said, grabbing Yuuri by the collar of his shirt and finally pushing him away.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and he saw a puzzled look on his flushed face.

'What? You don't want to... _do it?'_

Yuuri seemed genuinely confused, and Viktor couldn't help but laugh at his words.

'Oh, that's not it, baby. I wanted to say that I have to call the reception for our dinner,' he said, sliding his hands down on Yuuri's sides.

'For our dinner?'

 _'Da,'_ Viktor nodded, caressing Yuuri's waist, and glancing up at him with a loving smile. 'They will bring it to our room. You must be hungry.'

Yuuri shrugged.

'Well, um, n-not really,' he said, turning his head away and pressing his lips together.

Before Viktor could have said anything, he heard a loud growl from the direction of Yuuri's stomach. Viktor sent a meaningful look to Yuuri, whose face turned into an actual tomato from the embarrassment.

'Maybe I _am_ hungry,' Yuuri admitted. 'But-'

'Hey,' Viktor said, touching Yuuri's face. 'We have all night.'

Viktor leaned closer and kissed Yuuri's neck.

'And then all day tomorrow... and tomorrow night... and then the day after tomorrow,' Viktor smiled, placing a kiss on Yuuri's skin after each sentence. Yuuri burst out laughing, then he surrendered.

'Okay,' he agreed, then a smirk appeared on his lips. 'I have an idea.'

'Oh?' Viktor smiled, capturing Yuuri's lips for a short kiss. 'And what is that?'

Yuuri rested his hands on Viktor's shoulders, biting his bottom lip and moving his hips once again.

'I'm going to take a shower. You should join me.'

Viktor forgot how to breath, and various images flashed before his eyes, which all had something in common – Yuuri's naked body against the glass door of the shower. Yuuri's lips were way too close, and Viktor's brain was way too disfunctional in this situation. He wanted those minutes in the shower more than anything, but he knew that he had to be patient.

He placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

'I would love to, _zolotse,'_ he sighed, and there was real pain in his voice. 'But I can't. I have to take care of the dinner. Just go and relax, okay?'

Yuuri made a disappointed sound, but he couldn't deny that he kind of needed that shower after the Grand Prix Final. He was still sweaty.

Actually... he _really_ needed that shower.

'Okay,' he agreed. 'You're right.'

Yuuri got up and slowly let go of Viktor's hand, then smiled at him one last time and went to the bathroom. He turned the lights on, and the warm lighting reflected on the beautiful, dark green marble tiles around the room. Yuuri didn't close the door - he stripped down without bothering with that, and the sudden quiet environment made him realize how much he needed a few minutes away from the crowd. He still couldn't believe what happened, and when he looked into the mirror, he just couldn't stop smiling.

This morning, he was just an average guy from Japan, but now, just a few hours later, he was an average guy from Japan with a _gold medal_ and an _engagement ring_.

His feet were aching, and he was exhausted, but he was happy. _So unbelievably happy._

He had two big childhood dreams, and today, both of them came true.

_I still can't believe it. Oh my god, I still can't believe it._

He just wanted to step into the shower when he had a sudden thought about something, then he went back to the mirror and lifted his hand to look at his ring.

'Viktor?' he yelled, and he could hear him speaking on the phone in Spanish, but he appeared in the doorstep within two seconds.

'Yes, my lo-' he started, but when he saw Yuuri, he dropped his phone but managed to catch it in mid-air.

'Do I have to take the ring off when I take a shower?' Yuuri asked with genuine concern in his voice, but Viktor was way too busy staring at his ass. 'Viktor. _Hey. Viktor!'_

'Oh! Umm... no, I don't think so. It's made of gold.'

'I know, but I heard that soap is not good for gold rings,' Yuuri added. 'I don't want to ruin it.'

Yuuri could see in the mirror that Viktor was not paying attention. He tried, he really did, but no matter how hard he focused on Yuuri's face, his eyes always wandered back to his ass.

'O-of course,' he said with a nervous laugh. 'It's your choice. Whatever you prefer. Absolutely.'

'You have no idea what I just said, right?' Yuuri sighed, then turned around and gently pushed Viktor out of the bathroom.

'Noo, Yuuri! Look, baby, I've changed my mind about the shower, the dinner can wai-'

'Too late!' Yuuri chuckled, then closed the door. He could hear Viktor's disappointed groan from the other side.

He slowly took off his ring and his glasses, placed them on top of a folded towel on the counter top then stepped inside the shower stall.

Yuuri let the water flow over his body for more than ten minutes before he actually reached for the shower gel. He just couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and felt like he could burst out in laughing any minute. He couldn't wait for the dinner with Viktor, he couldn't wait for the night after their dinner, and to be honest, he just couldn't wait for their life together. At the beginning of their relationship, he had this constant fear about Viktor breaking up with him, but now, all of that just seemed ridiculous. Yuuri wished he could go back and talk to his insecure self, tell him that Viktor will stay and everything is going to be fine. Well, not everything, but he _is strong_ and he can overcome those problems.

_It doesn't matter now. What matters is tomorrow._

_And we'll be together tomorrow. And the day after that... and the day after that..._

Yuuri took a deep breath and threw his head back to let the water run down his face, then he closed the tap and reached for a towel. When he saw the ring on the counter, he couldn't help but smile again. He wiped himself off then reached for the ring and carefully put it back on his finger, then he just stared at it for more than thirty seconds.

_This is unbelievable. I'm dreaming, right?_

_I'm actually engaged to Viktor. He actually proposed tonight._

_This is like a dream._

Yuuri had the sudden urge to open the windows and tell the whole world how happy he was. 

He looked around for something to wear, and he found two bathrobes in the counter. Both of them were dark blue. He raised the bigger one and checked it out, but it seemed way too big, so he decided to put on the smaller one - then he realized that was for women. It was much shorter, and it had a really, really low neckline. He hesitated a bit, but he decided it didn't matter - no one was out there except for Viktor, and Yuuri didn't feel self conscious around him.

Yuuri opened the door and stepped outside, accompanied by a small cloud of steam from the bathroom.

'Vitya?'

Yuuri didn't get an answer, so he made his way towards the bedroom. He glanced at the bed, peeked inside the kitchen, but Viktor was nowhere to be found. Yuuri went back to the living room, and as he approached, he heard faint music and talking coming from the terrace. The door was open. The warm, soothing breeze of the evening was lingering in the room. Yuuri stepped outside, and when he was faced with the sight, he gasped.

On the middle of the terrace, there was a set table with a candle on it, and around the table, there were beautiful lanterns on the wooden floor. At the edge of the terrace, there were stunning light chains wrapped around the wrought iron railing, creating a warm, peaceful, safe atmosphere. The jacuzzi was filled with hot water, and the steam was dancing in the air above it, gently lit by the candles around it. The plants and flowers on the terrace were moving lightly to the touch of the evening breeze, and the yellow lights of Barcelona were twinkling in the distance. The millions and millions of starts in the sky seemed closer than ever before, and no matter how hard he tried, Yuuri just couldn't find his voice.

Viktor was standing next to the table, wearing a suit and looking at Yuuri with nothing but pure respect and love in his eyes. The gentle wind caught the end of Yuuri's bathrobe and started to play with it. Viktor had his arms behind his back, but then he made his way to Yuuri, then handed him a bouquet of white roses. Two red spots appeared on Yuuri's cheeks and they started to grow even bigger.

'Viktor, this is-' he tried, accepting the bouquet and holding it close to his chest. Its scent was truly mesmerizing. He was certainly more confident when it came to their daily relationship, but when Viktor did something like this - and he did something like this _a lot_ \- Yuuri always lost his words, and turned into a teenager once again.

Viktor's lips curled into a mischievous smile. He held out his left hand with his palm towards the sky, then waited. Yuuri looked at him and his eyes were sparkling in the lights of the lanterns. He put his right hand into Viktor's palm. Viktor slowly bent forward and kissed the ring on Yuuri's finger, then guided him to the table. He let go of his hand and pulled the chair out for him. Yuuri stared at Viktor just like he was in a dream, then he slowly sat down and tried to breathe again. Viktor stepped to the wooden kitchen cart next to the table, then took a bottle of wine in his hands and looked at Yuuri.

'What would you like, _Yura?_ The dry or the sweet one? Or should I have them bring something else?'

'Um, the... the sweet one,' he said, still struggling to find his words.

Viktor opened the bottle and poured some wine into Yuuri's glass, then to his own.

'Viktor, you... did you do this?' Yuuri asked, looking around in awe.

'Oh, sadly, I did not. I only lit the candles, everything was already here. Well, except for the roses. Or the lanterns. But really-'

'You already got me a bouquet earlier this day,' Yuuri said, shaking his head. 'You're so sweet... I'm so happy, I don't know what to-'

Yuuri's voice gave in and he teared up, but at the same time, there was a wide smile on his face. Viktor leaned down to him, and his lips touched the tiny teardrop on Yuuri's cheek.

'You deserve the world. This is not nearly enough,' he whispered.

'It is- it is enough,' Yuuri chuckled, reaching for Viktor's face and leaning closer to kiss him. 'T-thank you so much. Oh my god, you're in a suit and I'm wearing a _bathrobe_. Oh. I should probably change-'

'No, no,' Viktor said, taking the bouquet from Yuuri and placing it in the vase on the table. 'I'm going to be naked soon. No need to worry.'

Yuuri started laughing, and Viktor winked at him then sat down. He raised his wine glass.

'To your amazing, amazing performance tonight,' he said. 'And of course, to us.'

Yuuri couldn't stop smiling. Their glasses clinked together, then Yuuri took a sip from the wine and put it back on the table.

'I love to see your smile, baby,' Viktor said. 'You're so beautiful.'

Yuuri could feel his face burning, and he had to touch his cheeks to check if they were on fire or not.

'I can't get used to the things you say,' he admitted, but he was still grinning like an idiot.

'Good,' Viktor laughed. 'Because I can't get used to your beautiful face.'

'Viktor, stop,' Yuuri whined, but Viktor was still laughing.

'Never,' he said. 'Now, should I call for the food?'

Yuuri nodded.

'Emidio, my friend! Please,' Viktor said, and Yuuri almost fainted when he noticed the waiter standing next to the door.

'Oh my god,' he whispered. 'Was he here all along?'

'Oh, yes he was,' Viktor said cheerfully.

'I really should change-'

'No, you don't have to,' Viktor insisted. 'Relax, he won't stay here.'

The waiter walked away, then after just a minute, he was back with another kitchen cart full of food to serve the first meal.

' _The mallorcan tumbet_ ,' he said. Viktor thanked him with a radiant smile, to which he bowed slightly, then left.

The food was colorful and it looked like a bunch of vegetables put together. Yuuri took the first bite, and the taste just caressed every single part in his mouth.

'Is it good?' Viktor asked, and Yuuri started nodding with his mouth full.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Really good.'

'Oh, I'm glad,' Viktor smiled. 'I was kind of pissed, because they didn't have Japanese food on their menu and when I wanted to hire a Japanese chef they said I can't do that-'

Yuuri looked at Viktor in disbelief.

'Thank god. Viktor, you don't have to worry about me. I like this, it's really good.'

'I wasn't worried, I just wanted Japanese food because this is your night-'

'It's _our_ night,' Yuuri corrected him, then an apologetic frown appeared on his face. 'I'm sorry for asking you about _Once upon a december._ I almost ruined your surprise, but I was worried...'

'Don't say that, honey, of course you were worried,' Viktor said, taking a sip from his wine. 'It was hard to keep it in a secret. When you caught me in the Ice Castle, I almost told you. But the important thing is that you said yes.'

Yuuri raised his brows and wiped his lips with a napkin.

'You didn't think I would?'

Viktor pretended to be hesitant.

'Well, I wasn't sure you would want me to annoy you forever.'

Yuuri rolled his eyes and he made a gentle kick towards Viktor's legs under the table. They both started laughing, then Yuuri sighed.

'Your skating was so beautiful,' he said. 'I'm sure you would have won the Grand Prix with that programme.'

'I'm glad you liked it, my love, but that was only for you.'

'So you really won't return to skating?'

Viktor shook his head.

'No, I don't want to. I love skating, but I don't want to compete anymore. I'm almost thirty, and I'm out of surprises,' he added, but Yuuri's lips curled into a smirk.

'So it's not because you're afraid to compete against me?' he asked in a teasing voice.

Viktor raised one of his brows and leaned closer to Yuuri.

'Is that so? I would beat your spectacular ass _without even trying_ , honey.'

'Oh, really?' Yuuri asked in a provocative tone, but he was still smiling. 'You're way too confident.'

Viktor wanted to say something, but the waiter appeared on the terrace out of nowhere, balancing two plates in his hands.

 _'Paella de marisco,'_ he said, then put the plates down and took the empty ones away.

'Thank you,' Yuuri said, and he let out a soft whistle when he saw the food. 'I thought the previous one was a main dish.'

Viktor chuckled.

'That was an _appetizer_. This is the main dish,' he said.

'Seafood paella?' Yuuri asked while he tasted the food.

 _'Da,'_ Viktor said. 'Do you like it, _zolotse?'_

'Mmhm,' Yuuri mumbled with his mouth full. 'Really good. Really good.'

'And you wanted me to believe you're not hungry,' Viktor laughed, then he started eating.

Yuuri's ears turned red.

'T-that was because I was... whatever,' he said, keeping his eyes fixated on his plate.

He could feel Viktor's gaze on him for minutes, and even though he should have been exhausted after this day, he was just _horny_. Whenever he looked up and their eyes met, Yuuri felt like it was November once again, and he couldn't look at Viktor for more than two seconds. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of everything Viktor has done for him today, his romantic gifts, his surprises, his proposal, Yuuri didn't know - all he knew was that he couldn't wait for the dinner to end, and for the waiter to leave. After they were done with the paella, Emidio served them _Crema Catalana_ as dessert.

When Viktor tasted it, he looked at Yuuri with a shameless expression.

'Almost tastes as good as you.'

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he nearly choked on nothing.

'Viktor!' he said, glancing at the door to see where the waiter was.

Viktor chuckled like a child, then he reached for Yuuri's hand and placed a kiss on his ring finger once again.

'You're so cute when your face is red,' he whispered, but Yuuri forced a strict expression on his face.

'No, I'm not.'

After they finished, Emidio put the dirty plates on the kitchen cart and took away everything except for the wine. Viktor stood up and went after him, then slid some money into his pocket.

'There is no need, sir-'

'Oh there is. Don't worry. You deserve it,' Viktor said, patting Emidio's shoulder.

The waiter left, and Yuuri slowly stood up from his chair and stretched his arms above his head. Viktor went back to Yuuri and wrapped his hands around his waist to pull him closer.

'Did he help you with the decoration?' Yuuri asked, putting his arms around Viktor's neck.

'Yes. Such a nice guy. More importantly... are you ready for the jacuzzi?'

Yuuri acted like he was hesitating.

'Hm. Well, I don't know, I mean, I just had a shower-'

'That's different,' Viktor said, and his hands were all over Yuuri. 'I _really, really_ like this bathrobe on you.'

'Yeah?' Yuuri asked, and Viktor grabbed his ass through the silky fabric.

'M-hm,' Viktor breathed, but when he wanted to lean in for a kiss, Yuuri pressed his palm against his chest.

'You're not dressed for the occasion,' Yuuri said with a smirk. 'Go inside, I'll be waiting.'

'Yes,' Viktor said, and his eyes started sparkling. 'Of course. Just a second.'

While Viktor was away, Yuuri took his glass of wine and laid down on one of the daybeds. He rested his back against the bed and slightly bent his left knee, then untied the front of his bathrobe to reveal his body. He was already half hard just thinking about the night ahead of them. He felt like his entire body was burning, and when Viktor touched him a few seconds ago, it only added fuel to the fire. In the past months, his desire for Viktor haven't decreased at all, and tonight was no different.

Yuuri was sipping his wine when Viktor returned. He was wearing the blue bathrobe that was too big for Yuuri, and he had a bunch of towels in his hands - but when he saw Yuuri laying there almost completely naked, he dropped them. He quickly collected the towels from the ground, and Yuuri was watching him with shameless lust in his eyes.

'After you, Vitya,' he said in a seductive tone, pointing to the water, and Viktor stared at him like he was an angel sent from heaven.

He nodded, then put the towels down next to the jacuzzi, took off his bathrobe and slowly sank into the water. Viktor still didn't take his eyes off him, and Yuuri enjoyed every second of that. He slowly finished his wine, then stood up and stepped to the table to pour some more into his glass. Then he took Viktor's glass, too, and slowly walked towards the jacuzzi. Viktor was looking at him in awe. Yuuri took his time to remove his bathrobe, and when it finally fell to the ground, he stepped inside the water and slowly sat down. He put the glasses aside, then rested his back against Viktor's chest and reached for his hands. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, and Yuuri took his left hand and placed a kiss on his skin.

 _'Ya teblya lyublyu,'_ he whispered, to which Viktor reacted with a kiss on Yuuri's neck.

'I love you too, baby,' he said, then touched Yuuri's jaw. Yuuri understood then slightly turned his head, and Viktor kissed him so slowly and carefully as he was made of glass.

Then Yuuri rested the back of his head on Viktor's left shoulder and raised his hand into the air. The lights of the candles reflected on the ring, and Yuuri's eyes looked like a strange mixture of dark chocolate and warm honey in the evening.

'This is so beautiful,' he said, admiring the ring in the yellow lighting. 'I want to wear it forever.'

'Well, you have to take it off when the wedding comes,' Viktor whispered into his ear, and Yuuri's eyes went wide.

Viktor saw his expression, and he couldn't help but laugh.

'What? There is usually a wedding after the engagement, _Yura.'_

'I know,' Yuuri said, and he was still blushing.

Viktor's hands were slowly caressing his arms.

'How would you like it?' Viktor asked, and Yuuri could feel his breath against his skin.

Yuuri slightly moved his ass closer to Viktor's crotch, and Viktor chuckled.

'Not that, you naughty boy. I meant the wedding!'

'Oh!' Yuuri said, and he glanced at Viktor for a moment, then they both started laughing. 'Sorry. Umm, actually, I haven't thought about it yet. Everything happened so fast.'

'Would you like a shinto wedding?' Viktor asked.

'Hm, not really. I like western weddings more. But I admit I would love to see you in a kimono.'

Viktor laughed, and placed a kiss on Yuuri's neck. The water was hot, but Yuuri could feel a shiver run through his body.

'You don't need a wedding if you want to see me in a kimono. I'll wear one for you when we get home.'

'Okay,' Yuuri chuckled. 'But what would you like, Vitya? It's not just my wedding, it's our wedding.'

Viktor hesitated for a while. He was still caressing Yuuri's arms. He was slow, agonizingly slow, and Yuuri was getting impatient.

'I was thinking about a western style wedding, too. But not in a church. I would love to marry you in a place like Hawaii... or Tahiti... or-'

'Oh, Viktor, I knew you would say something like that,' Yuuri chuckled.

'You don't like those places?' Viktor asked like a disappointed puppy.

'That's not it. I don't know, I've never been to Hawaii. It must be beautiful, but the place doesn't matter to me. If I had to, I would marry you in a desert. Or inside a volcano.'

Viktor had an alarming look on his face.

'Hm. That's actually a pretty good-'

'I was joking,' Yuuri said quickly, and Viktor chuckled into his neck.

'I know, baby,' Viktor said, then he reached for his wine and took a sip from it.

'I have one condition,' Yuuri added. 'You can't pay for everything.'

Viktor made a suffering sound.

'Why does that even matter?'

'No, Viktor. It does matter. You will not pay for the entire wedding. I'll pay for half of it.'

'If you insist,' Viktor surrendered.

Yuuri leaned forward to drink from his wine, and when he moved, he felt something against his lower back. He turned towards Viktor with a smirk on his lips.

'Who's naughty now?' he asked, trying to sound judgmental.

'Why?' Viktor asked with an innocent expression.

'We're talking about financial stuff and you're hard.'

'That's because you're beautiful and naked.'

Yuuri removed his glasses, turned to face Viktor, then slowly straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Viktor was quick to capture his lips for a hungry kiss, and Yuuri moaned into his mouth without even trying to hold back his voice. They were kissing for long minutes, trying to breathe and drink the air from each other's mouth, trying to explore every little part of each other's body with their hands, moaning and sweating and panting with the hot water against their skin. Yuuri was constantly moving his hips against Viktor's, and their erections pressed together, causing them to close their eyes and bit into each other's lips. Viktor's fingers pressed into the skin on Yuuri's hips, then he slid his hands down to his ass and grabbed it so hard that Yuuri broke the kiss and cried out his name. Their lips were burning and pulsating, aching for more. Yuuri reached for Viktor's shoulder, then touched his jaw with his thumb and looked into his eyes.

'Sit up there, Viktor,' he ordered, pointing at the edge of the jacuzzi.

He moved back to give Viktor some space, and when Viktor obeyed him without a single question and sat out at the edge, Yuuri positioned himself between his legs.

'Mm, I love your thighs,' Yuuri sighed, running his hands up on Viktor's legs and slowly massaging his thighs.

Viktor was staring at Yuuri in amazement, and he couldn't say a word. Yuuri was still caressing his skin, then he leaned closer. His lips trailed over Viktor's inner thighs, earning a sudden gasp from the man. Yuuri was getting closer and closer to Viktor's erection, but he didn't pay attention to it - not yet. His hands wandered to Viktor's hips, up to his stomach and his chest, treasuring his body as if he saw it for the first time. And in a way, that was true - they always treated each other like that, like it was the first time again, looking at each other in awe and touching each other with admiration. Yuuri brushed his teeth against the skin on Viktor's inner thigh, then gently sucked on it and left a small, pink mark. Viktor moaned, and he was holding onto the edge of the jacuzzi so tightly it turned his knuckles completely white. They looked at each other, and Viktor's sharp blue eyes were heavy with desire, somehow cloudy, like he couldn't even think in this moment.

Yuuri didn't break the eye contact as he moved closer to Viktor's cock, and slowly wrapped his right hand around it, working on it at an agonizingly slow pace. His ring brushed against Viktor's skin with each pump, and Yuuri's lips curled into a satisfied smile when he saw his reaction. But Yuuri was not done - he wanted to try something new. Something he's never done before, and Viktor was probably not expecting it either.

Yuuri leaned closer and licked the tip of Viktor's cock, up and down the entire shaft, rolling his tongue, then wrapping his lips around it and taking it inside his mouth. Yuuri could _feel_ Viktor twitch inside his mouth, and he could hear his surprised moan. Viktor looked down and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Yuuri sucking him off. He was afraid he would come too soon. Way too soon.

Yuuri's right hand was still wrapped around the base as he tried to take it in more and more, swirling his tongue around it and lifting his left hand to grab Viktor's hand. Their fingers entwined and Viktor was holding onto Yuuri with all his strength, trying to keep his eyes open, trying to control himself. Yuuri was dragging it out, taking it slow, driving Viktor crazy with every passing second - and then he started sucking so hard and so fast like his life was depending on it. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hair and after a while, his hips started moving on their own. Yuuri glanced up at him and he started to moan around his cock, enjoying every second, craving for more. He could feel Viktor hitting the back of his throat over and over again, and even though his eyes were almost watering, and saliva was dripping from his mouth, he didn't want to stop.

And then Viktor made that decision instead of him. He pulled on Yuuri's hair a little bit too hard, then he pressed his lips together and tried to keep himself from coming. Yuuri let go of Viktor's dick with a loud pop, then took a deep breath and kneeled up. He touched Viktor's face and looked at him, and when their eyes met, Yuuri chuckled and kissed Viktor with nothing but pure lust. Viktor could taste himself on Yuuri's lips and he didn't know how to feel about that, but then he felt Yuuri's hand wrapping around him once again. Viktor moaned into Yuuri's mouth and pushed his tongue inside, grabbing the back of Yuuri's head and putting his other hand on the boy's ass. Yuuri smiled into the kiss then broke it, pushing Viktor's hand away, slowly pumping his fist up and down on him, switching between slow and fast, between hard and gentle. Viktor was holding onto the edge of the jacuzzi like he was in a serious crisis.

'Yuuri, ah, I'm-'

But that was not what Yuuri wanted - when he saw the expression on Viktor's flushed face, he simply let go of his cock. Viktor didn't have to ask anything to know what was going on. Yuuri loved teasing him, and Viktor was not complaining. Yuuri was still kneeling in front of him, lips just a few inches away, hands running up and down on Viktor's thick thighs.

Then Yuuri wrapped his right hand around Viktor again. He was working on him mercilessly, hard and fast.

And then he let go, and put his hand on Viktor's thigh again.

Viktor was panting, trying to catch his breath, moaning and whining into Yuuri's neck. He was painfully hard, leaking and throbbing, and he wanted more - he _needed_ more.

Yuuri continued, and just like the last time, he was merciless again, hard and fast, constantly looking into Viktor's eyes and paying attention to his reactions. Viktor's hips started moving again, and when that happened, Yuuri let go again. Viktor let out a painful moan, and he needed every bit of self control to keep his hands from touching himself. Yuuri pressed a kiss on his trembling lips, then got back to work again.

Viktor was at the edge of his orgasm when Yuuri abandoned him again, leaving him red and slick with pre-cum.

'You wanna come?' Yuuri asked, leaning closer to him and licking his ear.

'Yes,' Viktor breathed. 'Please-'

'As you wish,' Yuuri smirked, then wrapped his fingers around Viktor once again, and this time, he didn't let go.

His fist was pumping Viktor's dick faster than ever before, and he didn't stop, not even when Viktor came. Yuuri could feel something warm running down his fingers, but he was still going fast, grabbing Viktor's waist with his other hand to keep him in place, and Viktor was practically crying at this point, and then he came _again._

Yuuri let go of his dick for a few seconds, then he grabbed it again and continued working on it without mercy, staring up at Viktor as he shut his eyes and cried out Yuuri's name, trembling and panting with the yellow lights reflecting on his wet, bare skin. Yuuri didn't slow down, and he could feel another load trickling down his fingers as Viktor came for _the third time_ within thirty seconds.

Viktor's legs gave in and collapsed into the water like a doll.

He was staring at the starry sky with wide eyes but he couldn't really see anything, and there was that whistling sound in his ears again, filling his brain and making him completely deaf for long seconds.

He felt _weightless._

Then Viktor felt Yuuri's body on top of him, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri climbing on him again.

'Yuuri,' Viktor breathed in a weak tone when he could finally speak. His face was still flushed, his hair messy, and he could hardly keep his eyes open. 'That was amazing, baby, but... I'm so sorry, but I need a few minutes-'

Yuuri chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on Viktor's lips.

'I know. It's okay. We have all night, remember?' he asked with a smirk, then he sat up and got out of the jacuzzi. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri walked to the table buck naked, with his wet, lean body and his round ass gleaming in the lights of the lanterns. Viktor rested the back of his head against the edge of the jacuzzi, and he tried to regain his strength.

Yuuri casually opened a bottle of champagne and filled two glasses with the shiny, golden liquid, then reached for a tray with small chocolate desserts on it and walked back to Viktor.

Yuuri put the tray next to the jacuzzi then slowly sank back into the water. He laid down just opposite Viktor, and rested his back against the wall. Their legs were touching, and Yuuri reached for the glass of champagne and handed it to Viktor. Viktor slowly sat up and took the glass from Yuuri, then shook his head with a smile when he saw the boy's expression.

'You're so bad, _Yura,'_ Viktor said. 'You almost killed me, you know that?'

'But you loved it,' Yuuri chuckled. He put a small piece of chocolate into his mouth, then leaned forward on all fours and captured Viktor for a deep kiss.

Yuuri pushed the chocolate into Viktor's mouth with the help of his tongue, then licked his lips. Viktor let out an appreciative moan, then reached behind Yuuri and grabbed his ass which was out of the water. Yuuri groaned when Viktor delivered a gentle smack on his cheeks with both of his hands, then he leaned closer to his face and smiled at him.

'It seems like you're ready to continue,' Yuuri breathed.

'I'm always ready for you, _kotyenok.'_

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle. Viktor took the champagne out of his hands, put it aside, then he grabbed Yuuri and pulled him into his arms.

' _Ya samey shaslivey chelovek na zemle patamu chto u menya yest ty_ ,' Viktor whispered against Yuuri's skin as he kissed his neck and caressed his back with his fingers.

'Mm,' Yuuri moaned, biting his bottom lip. 'You're exaggerating, Vitya.'

'No, I'm not,' Viktor smiled, running his hands down on Yuuri's back and kissing his shoulder softly. _'Ty delayesh' menya ochen' schastlivoy.'_

'Viktor-' Yuuri groaned, partly because he understood what he was saying, but mostly because he was still weak when it came to Viktor speaking Russian.

'Yes?' Viktor asked with a smirk.

'Tell me more,' Yuuri breathed, leaning into Viktor's neck and breathing in his sweet, familiar scent.

Viktor gently bit down on Yuuri's shoulder, then slid his hands down to his ass.

_'Ty nuzhna mne vso bol'she i bol'she.'_

Yuuri let out a needy moan, wrapped his left hand around Viktor's neck and kissed him passionately.

'Then take me,' he whispered, to which Viktor replied with a groan, then whispered into Yuuri's ears.

'Turn around and stand on all fours for me, baby.'

And Yuuri did that. He turned around and glanced back at Viktor, sticking out his ass from the water and presenting it to his fiancé.

Viktor sat up and kneeled down behind Yuuri, touched his shoulders then ran his hands down on his back. He didn't waste his time - Viktor leaned down and started placing long kisses on Yuuri's hips, biting and licking and moaning against his skin. Yuuri was encouraging him with his sweet voice, and Viktor could feel himself getting hard again. He wanted to be inside Yuuri as soon as possible.

Yuuri tried to turn his head to glance at Viktor, and when he saw his face practically _buried_ in his ass, he threw his head back and cried out. Viktor was licking and kissing him all over, pushing his tongue inside and panting against Yuuri's skin, constantly whispering compliments in Russian and occasionally delivering a smack to Yuuri's ass.

'Yes,' Yuuri groaned after Viktor slapped his cheeks again. 'Do it harder.'

And Viktor did, and he did it so hard that Yuuri could feel his skin burning afterwards - and it made him _so damn excited._

'More, Viktor, I want more,' Yuuri begged, pushing his ass even closer and spreading his legs wider.

Viktor cursed under his breath then leaned forward to kiss the nape of Yuuri's neck. His chest pressed against Yuuri's back and Yuuri tried to press himself against Viktor's body even more. Viktor pushed his forefinger into Yuuri's mouth, and the boy wrapped his lips around it with a grateful moan. After a few seconds, Viktor pulled his finger out then kneeled back behind Yuuri, pushing his wet finger inside him and earning a loud moan from him.

Viktor started to move his finger, in and out, slow and steady. He could see how hard Yuuri was between his legs, and the sweet, lewd sounds he made were driving Viktor insane. He pulled his finger out then leaned down again to lick Yuuri's hole, to which Yuuri responded with a muffled cry.

'Fuck, Yuuri,' Viktor cursed. 'You're so gorgeous.'

Yuuri glanced back at him.

'Put it in,' he ordered with his face flushed, lips parted, and eyes sparkling from desire. 'Fuck me, Viktor.'

'Yes, baby,' Viktor breathed. He reached for his bathrobe next to the jacuzzi, then pulled out a bottle of lube from its pocket. Yuuri couldn't hold back his laughter.

'It almost looks like you were expecting something tonight.'

Viktor started laughing too, then he leaned forward again to place a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder.

'You can't blame me,' he said, then returned to his original position, and poured some lube on his hand.

His pushed his finger inside, then pulled out, poured some more lube on it, and repeated the process. Yuuri was a whimpering mess, impatient as usual and begging for more.

He was still standing on all fours, trying to keep himself up. Viktor coated himself with the lube as well, then put it aside and slowly moved closer to Yuuri. He put his hands on his hips, and from that, Yuuri already knew what was going to happen. He held his breath, and soon, he could feel Viktor sliding into him and opening him up. Yuuri shut his eyes and his lips opened to a silent scream, then he let out a long, almost suffering moan.

'Are you okay?' Viktor asked. 'Does it hurt?'

Yuuri tried to breathe normally. It was the usual feeling - it was tight and it was burning, ripping him apart and filling him up, and at first, it did feel uncomfortable.

'Just the usual,' Yuuri admitted.

'Tell me when you're ready,' Viktor said, slowly caressing Yuuri's hips with his fingers.

Yuuri took a deep breath.

'Just do it, you don't have to wait,' he said. 'You can move.'

And Viktor did, but he was slow, careful, and gentle, maybe a little bit too gentle for Yuuri's taste - and he wasn't afraid to tell Viktor about that.

'Faster,' he moaned, trying to thrust back against Viktor with his hips.

'Be patient, my love,' Viktor whispered, and he didn't change his pace.

He was thrusting into Yuuri slowly, pulling out almost completely before sliding back all the way in. Yuuri responded to each thrust with a loud moan, and he arched his back, trying to push himself even closer to Viktor, trying to take him even deeper.

Viktor's hands were still on Yuuri's hips, holding him in place and digging his fingers into his soft, wet skin. Viktor couldn't hold back his moans at the sight of Yuuri's ass taking him over and over again. He was going slow, much slower than Yuuri wanted him to, but he didn't want this to end too soon. He was extremely sensitive from Yuuri's earlier _service_ , and each and every thrust drove him closer to his orgasm - the tightness, the heat, it was just too fucking much, and he didn't want to finish too early. He wanted to make Yuuri feel good, too, and he wanted to make him come first.

'V-Vitya,' Yuuri cried, turning his head and looking up at him. 'Harder, please-'

Viktor leaned forward and his chest pressed against Yuuri's back once again, and with the change of his position, he was even deeper inside. Yuuri cried out from the sudden sensation, throwing his head back and reaching towards the edge of the jacuzzi with his right hand, trying to hold on for some support.

'So impatient,' Viktor whispered against his neck, then kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's body, then he pulled out and laid down on his back. He rested his head against the edge of the tub and Yuuri was quick to follow him - he laid down on top of Viktor, his back against his chest and his legs lifted into the air. Yuuri didn't wait for Viktor - he simply reached for his cock and pushed it back inside him, earning a surprised moan from Viktor.

Viktor turned his face towards Yuuri's head and pressed his lips against Yuuri's. Yuuri kissed him back with a long, breathy moan, but he couldn't help but broke the kiss when Viktor started to move inside him - and this time, he wasn't slow. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's thighs and spread them apart, then ran his hands up to Yuuri's chest and pressed his lips against his shoulder. He was getting faster and faster, pounding inside Yuuri with his mind completely blank and his eyes shut. He reached between Yuuri's legs and grabbed his dick, then he started to stroke it in sync with his thrusts. Yuuri cried out and grabbed Viktor's arms, trying to hold onto them for support. The obscene sounds of the water splashing against their skin filled the terrace along with their loud moans.

Yuuri arched his back against Viktor's chest, and he could feel him move underneath him and put all his strength into his thrusts, his muscles flexing and his heart pounding against Yuuri like crazy. His hand was still working on Yuuri, and Yuuri couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. It was too much - the feeling of Viktor sliding in and out of him, the feeling of his fingers around his erection, and the feeling of the hot water against their already burning skin drove him over the edge. Yuuri came with a painful cry, but Viktor didn't let go of his cock - he was still stroking it, hard and fast, and he was still fucking him just the same. Yuuri tried to grab something, anything, but he just couldn't find the strength to move. His legs were shaking, and his entire body was weak as the last waves of his orgasm washed through him, but Viktor was still going fast, panting against Yuuri's shoulder and grabbing the boy's hips, repeating his name over and over again.

Then he suddenly stopped, pushing deep inside Yuuri and coming with a long, muffled moan.

The water was still hitting the sides of the tub for a while before it calmed down and settled into a calm, smooth mirror.

Long, deep breaths echoed back from the water as Viktor and Yuuri tried to regain their ability to move or speak. Yuuri slowly turned around and pressed his forehead against Viktor's neck, then placed a soft kiss on his skin. He could feel the vein pulsating on Viktor's neck, and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and slowly opened his eyes, only to see Yuuri's admiring gaze.

'What?' he asked with a chuckle, and his voice was hoarse.

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's face, and caressed his lips with his thumb.

'Wanna continue inside?'

The world was still spinning around Viktor, and he simply couldn't believe his ears.

'What did you say, honey?'

'Wanna continue inside?' Yuuri repeated, his lips curling into a smile and his eyes filling up with desire - again.

'Are you... are you serious?'

Viktor looked at Yuuri in disbelief, and also in awe. But he was mostly terrified.

'What? You said we have _all night,_ Viktor.'

'O-of course, baby, you're right, but I'm not twenty anymore-'

'Oh, come on, Vitya. I'm gonna go inside. Follow me when you're ready.' Yuuri said, then he climbed out of the jacuzzi and put on his blue bathrobe.

'Yuu-ri,' Viktor whined from the water, laying there like a lifeless ragdoll. 'Can we just cuddle?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: they didn't just cuddle.  
> Viktor, unable to get out of bed in the morning: 'no regrets' *remembers that Yuuri didn't wear his lingerie last night: 'one regret'  
> RIP Vitya's whoopie stick - you'll be missed (that is a terrible synonym i'm SO sorry)
> 
> btw My mom came inside and glanced at my laptop when I was writing this filth (she doesn't speak english) and she was like ooooh what is this, a NOVEL? a short story? what are you writing about? is it for SCHOOL? modern setting or historical?- and I was like...... ummm....well...*sweats nervously* h-historical. yeah. historical. *history maker plays in the distance*


	2. Barefoot On The Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some people asked so here is my tumblr: @allthosebigasstrees  
> SO. You know what I always say. Ask and you shall receive:
> 
> @Brave_Soul_And_Heart: "Next chapter has to be filled with fluff! The fluffiest you can manage!"  
> @andriewscott: "have you heard ed sheeran's new song 'perfect'? ok it's really fluffy I can totally imagine viktor and yuuri in the scenes he describes in the song."  
> @Shermanshire: "Maybe some nice language fluff (if that's a thing) would be good for the next one-shot, but it's with Viktor trying Japanese?"
> 
> DICTIONARY (Russian & Japanese)  
> molodets - good boy (said to dogs)  
> zolotse - my gold, my treasure  
> moya krasota - my star  
> detka - baby/lover  
> lapochka- sweetie pie  
> dorogoy - darling  
> khoroso - good (in this context, it means /i'm fine/)  
> ogenki desu ka? - how are you?  
> myesto! - stay! (command)  
> egao ga suteki desu - your smile is beautiful  
> kekkon shite kureru? - will you marry me?  
> bozhe moy - oh my god

Yuuri was caressing Makkachin's head with his eyes closed. His glasses were on the nightstand next to him, and he was listening to some music on his phone. He was trying to find a piece for his next Free Style programme, listening to _Liszt, Schubert, Beethoven, Chopin_ and several great composers, but he just couldn't find the perfect song.

Makkachin was curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. His paws and his ears twitched sometimes in his dream, and Yuuri could feel his hot breath against his arm. The window was slightly open, and he could almost feel the smell of sulfur in the air - the familiar scent of the onsen became more dominant lately, and Yuuri thought it was because he spent less time at home.

He was listening to a piano version of _'Once upon a december'_ , and he couldn't help but smile at the sweet memories it brought to his mind. Even though Viktor proposed to him to a different version of this song, it still had a special place in Yuuri's heart, and he thought about using this for his programme when his mind started drifting away. Viktor was in Russia - he's been away for almost two weeks now. The anniversary of his mom's death was at the 10th of May, and Yuuri convinced him to go and visit her grave. Viktor didn't want to leave, but Yuuri was adamant, and Viktor changed his mind in the end. He visited Yurio and Yakov as well, and he sent a million selfies to Yuuri with Yurio making irritated and angry faces while forced into a hug or being annoyed on the ice during his practice. Then Viktor visited his grandma, and he hasn't called Yuuri since then. It's been two days, and Yuuri was extremely worried about him.

He just shifted to his side when Makkachin sat up and tilted his head, raising his ears and staring at the window without moving. Yuuri paused the music and put his phone aside, then kneeled up and pulled the curtains back. When he saw the taxi on the side of the road, his heart started racing and filled his entire body with excitement and happiness. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the door, then ran back and put on his glasses. He dropped his phone and when he leaned down to pick it up, he almost tripped over Makkachin who was wigging his tail in front of Yuuri's door, waiting for him to finally open it. They stormed out of the room together, running downstairs with the floor creaking painfully under their weight.

'Yuuri, what is it?' Hiroko asked from the living room, but her son didn't stop.

Makkachin ran to the front door and started barking, while Yuuri tried to slip into his sneakers without tripping over his own leg. He was trying to put his left shoe on when the door opened. Viktor just stepped inside and put down his suitcase next to the doorstep when Makkachin jumped on him, licking his face and whining from excitement. Viktor almost fell back, but managed to keep his balance and kneeled down with his dog clinging to him. He started laughing and hugged Makkachin, patting his head and gently pushing him away after a few seconds. His eyes were on Yuuri all along.

 _'Molodets,_ ' he whispered, then stood up.

Before he could say anything, Yuuri was already in front of him, jumping into his arms and completely losing himself in his embrace, burying his face into the front of Viktor's dark blue spring jacket with his eyes closed. The scent of Viktor's cologne filled Yuuri's lungs, and the warmth of his body felt familiar and calming against his own. Viktor was holding him firmly, and even though Yuuri was in his own house, he didn't feel at home until now.

 _'Samishi katta desu,'_ Yuuri muttered into Viktor's shoulder, his voice shattering a bit with each word.

'I missed you too,' Viktor whispered, caressing the back of Yuuri's head and turning his head to place a long, gentle kiss on his face.

His warm breath and his lips were soft against Yuuri's skin, sending shivers through his body.

'I'm sorry for not calling you in the past two days,' Viktor said quietly. 'I had to take care of something.'

'Are you okay?' Yuuri asked, putting his hands on Viktor's shoulders and looking up at him.

Viktor's hair was unusually messy, and that small, soft wrinkle under his eye seemed a lot deeper than usual.

'I'm okay, _moya krasota,'_ he smiled. 'I'm just tired.'

Hiroko walked out of the living room and when Viktor saw her, he gently pulled away from Yuuri.

'Hiroko-san,' Viktor said, still holding Yuuri's hand but turning to Yuuri's mother. _'Tadaima.'_

 _'Ah, Vicchan,'_ Hiroko chuckled. _'Okaeri.'_

Hiroko stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Viktor's face, who leaned down to give her a brief but loving side hug with his free hand. Makkachin was running back and forth around him like a puppy.

 _'Ogenki desu ka?'_ Viktor asked, which earned a giggle from Yuuri's mom.

_'Genki desu. Anatawa?'_

_'Khoroso,'_ Viktor replied in Russian, and Yuuri's mom was practically acting like a high school girl by now.

Viktor turned back to Yuuri to kiss his forehead, and he wanted to say something when Mari peeked out of the kitchen.

'Oh. Welcome back, Russia,' she said in English and rested her back against the doorway.

'Mari-san,' Viktor looked at her with a wide smile. 'It's so nice to see you.'

'Did you bring that thing I asked for?'

'Of course, Mari-san. But first-' Viktor smiled, turning back to Yuuri, who was staring up at him like he was a vision. 'Yuuri, darling, I have a surprise for you.'

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes. His lips curled into a smile, but then a touch of fear appeared on his face. He knew Viktor's surprises by now, and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted his sister and his mother to witness that surprise.

'What-' he started, but Viktor winked at him then let him go.

He made his way back to the front door, and when Makkachin wanted to follow him, Viktor turned to him with an unusually strict expression.

 _'Myesto!'_ he said, and Makkachin immediately froze and stared at Viktor's back as he left the house.

 _'I don't want to see this,'_ Mari said in Japanese with a long sigh. _'I hope it's not a life sized statue of you and him. Naked.'_

 _'Onee-san!'_ Yuuri groaned. _'He wouldn't do that!'_

_'Ya think?'_

Yuuri wanted to continue the argument but he remembered that Viktor ordered all of the photos from Natasha's photoshoot, and he put the biggest one right next to his - or more specifically, _their_ \- bed. Yuuri stared at his sister for a while, then turned back towards the door with a defeated posture. He was hoping that his mom and Mari would leave them alone, but they didn't go anywhere.

_Thank god my dad is not here._

_If it's something naughty, please don't let them see it, please don't-_

Makkachin's posture changed. His ears were raised and his tail was horizontal, waiting anxiously and paying attention to the noises and smells on the other side of the door. He looked alert, and Yuuri's heart started racing. The sliding door opened and Viktor stepped inside with the warm spring breeze accompanying him, holding something in his arms and hiding it in his jacket. Makkachin's tail started moving and when Yuuri caught a glimpse of the tiny black nose peeking out of Viktor's jacket, the air just left his lungs within a second.

Viktor walked closer, and Yuuri was staring at him with his lips trembling and with tears in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't say anything. Viktor slowly placed the puppy in Yuuri's shaking hands.

'I saw her at a Russian shelter. No one wanted her because of her color, so I just couldn't leave her there. She's a spaniel mix.'

The puppy's small and fragile body was warm and soft in Yuuri's arms, and her black fur brushed against Yuuri's face as she started exploring his face. She licked away Yuuri's tears from his face, and that was the moment when Yuuri realized he was crying. He slowly sat down to the floor and started laughing, to which the puppy responded with even more kisses, wagging her tiny little tail and trying to climb closer to Yuuri's face.

'Vitya,' Yuuri muttered through his tears. 'Vitya, thank you so much-'

Viktor leaned down to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

'You're welcome, _zolotse.'_

Hiroko and Mari came closer and sat down next to Yuuri, adoring the puppy and trying to pet her in his arms. Mari was whispering little endearments to the dog in Japanese, and her eyes were unusually sparkly. Hiroko shared a meaningful look with Viktor, but Yuuri didn't see it.

'Does she have a name?' Yuuri asked, looking up.

His face was slightly flushed from his tears, but his lips were curled into a bright smile, and his eyes were shining.

'They called her Mia, but you can give her a different name, honey.'

'No, that's a pretty name,' Yuuri decided, looking back at the puppy and kissing the top of her head. 'Hello, Mia. Look at you, you're so beautiful!'

Yuuri was still crying and laughing at the same time. Makkachin came up to them to take a closer look, and after a few tense seconds, he started wagging his tail.

*

Viktor and Yuuri spent the whole afternoon with shopping. They left the dogs at home and Mari volunteered to take care of Mia while they were away - she was completely in love with the puppy, and the feeling was mutual.

'This was the thing you had to take care of?' Yuuri asked while he was trying to find the perfect blanket, kneeling down and looking through the shelves.

Viktor was standing behind him, and he was resting his elbows on the shopping cart.

'M-hm,' he answered, looking at Yuuri with a loving expression.

Yuuri pulled out a yellow blanket and lifted it up check it out. It had black paw patterns all over it.

'What do you think?' he asked, looking back at Viktor with an enthusiastic smile.

'It's lovely, _Yura'_ Viktor said. 'It would go nice with her black fur.'

'Yes, that's what I thought, too!' Yuuri agreed, folding the blanket and putting it into their cart. 'And it's big enough for both of them. Do you think Makkachin will like her?'

'He already likes her,' Viktor said. 'But we should pay attention to him so he won't get jealous.'

'Yeah, I don't want him to feel left out.'

They started walking, but Yuuri stopped in front of the toys after a minute. He reached for a little plush horse, which had all kind of colors and patterns on it - dots and striper in blue, yellow, red, green, and so on. At the end of its tail, there was a tiny ball.

'This is so cute,' Yuuri said, searching for the the toy's description. 'Should we buy it?'

'Definitely,' Viktor nodded, then reached for a huge box of bone shaped dog treats. 'I'm buying this for Makka.'

They continued their journey in the store, walking from row to row, and always stopping somewhere when something caught their eyes. They were already close to the cashier when Viktor stopped to look through some collars and leashes.

'Don't you think we should buy one of these, _Yura?'_ he turned to Yuuri.

'Oh, you're right! I almost forgot! You should choose, Viktor.'

'She's your dog, baby-'

'No, she's _our_ dog,' Yuuri corrected, to which Viktor responded with a smug smile, and pulled him closer for a kiss.

'Viktor-' Yuuri chuckled after pushing him away. 'Don't do that here!'

While Yuuri turned around to walk towards the cashier, Viktor delivered a playful smack on his ass. Yuuri made a high pitched sound, but when he wanted to tickle Viktor's sides, Viktor was faster and managed to run away.

Yuuri payed for everything, which earned a displeased groan from Viktor, but he accepted the situation anyway. Yuuri was just paying for a huge black dog bed which was big enough for Mia and Makkachin to sleep in at the same time, when he noticed that Viktor was staring at him.

'What?' he asked after thanking the cashier and leaving the store with a thousand shopping bags in his arms.

'Nothing, _Yura_. I just love to see how happy you are,' Viktor said, earning a shy smile from Yuuri.

Viktor carried the dog bed to Mari's car, then opened the trunk and put it inside.

'I'm gonna drive,' Yuuri offered. 'You look tired, Vitya.'

'Thank you, darling,' Viktor said with a grateful smile while he settled into the passenger seat.

'What would you like to eat for dinner?' Yuuri asked, looking into the mirror and reversing out of their parking spot.

'Some katsudon would be nice.'

'Viktor,' Yuuri groaned. 'I was serious.'

'Me too,' Viktor chuckled. 'I meant the actual dish, _detka._ The dessert comes after that.'

Yuuri's ears turned bright red and he covered his face for a second before switching his attention back to the road. Viktor laughed and caressed his face.

'You're so sweet.'

'I-I guess we have everything at home. For katsudon, I mean.'

'M-hm.'

'How was your flight?'

'I had a wonderful conversation with an old lady, so it wasn't boring.'

Yuuri chuckled and glanced at Viktor for a short moment.

'Wanna talk about the rest?'

Viktor rested the back of his head against his seat.

'Later, _zolotse.'_

'Okay,' Yuuri nodded, then reached for Viktor's hand and caressed his skin.

His ring was glinting in the the bright light of the afternoon sun.

 

It was already dark outside. Viktor was sitting on the warm wooden floor of the veranda, playing with Mia and Makkachin when Yuuri arrived with two bowls in his hands. He cooked it with the help of his mom, and he was quite proud of how it came out. The dogs immediately forgot about Viktor's existence and turned to Yuuri, then started running around his legs.

'Hey,' Yuuri laughed, sitting down next to Viktor, and holding the bowls high into the air to keep them away from the dogs. 'Makka, stop! You're a bad example. Makkachin, _no_.'

Makkachin glanced at Yuuri with his eyes full of regret, then retreated and laid down on the grass. After Mia realized she won't be able to steal any food from Yuuri, she turned to Viktor. Yuuri gave the bowl to Viktor along with the red chopsticks he always used.

'Thank you, _Yura.'_

Mia was still staring at Viktor, wagging her tail a little and begging with her eyes. Makkachin's gaze was fixated on Viktor as well, observing every single movement of his hands and the chopsticks.  
'They are both staring at you,' Yuuri said while he started to eat.

'I know,' Viktor said in a loving tone, like he was talking to a baby. 'Look at that! Aw, who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?'

Mia jumped into Viktor's lap and Viktor was giggling like an excited teenage girl.

'Viktor, don't spoil her!' Yuuri whimpered.

'She deserves it after her life at the shelter. Is that right, _lapochka?_ Am I right? Of course I am,' he continued in the same voice.

Makkachin got up and came closer, hoping to get some pork from Viktor.

Yuuri sighed and continued eating, then Viktor took Mia into his hands to put her down next to Makkachin - and that was enough for Makkachin to steal a small piece of pork from his bowl.

'See, that's what I'm talking about!' Yuuri said, but when he saw Viktor's shocked face, he burst out laughing.

Viktor laughed as well, then he tried to act like a strict father and scolded both dogs in Russian. Yuuri was still laughing in the background, and he needed a few seconds to calm down. Viktor continued eating and he tried to act like he was angry with Makkachin and Mia, but he failed miserably. Yuuri was having a great time watching him.

When Viktor finished the food he put the empty bowl down and leaned closer to Yuuri.

'Thank you, darling, it was really nice,' he said, touching Yuuri's waist for a few seconds and placing a kiss on his shoulder.

'You're welcome,' Yuuri chuckled, then he wanted to stand up to take the bowls inside, but Viktor stopped him.

'No, let me do it,' he said, and when he took the dirty dishes inside, Yuuri could hear him thanking his mom for the food as well.

In moments like these, Yuuri almost screamed out loud from the overflowing love and excitement in his heart, and tonight was no different. Mia climbed into his lap and Yuuri started caressing her head. Viktor came back, but he didn't sit down; he stood in front of Yuuri and offered his hand.

'Yuuri, will you dance with me?'

Yuuri's eyes went wide and his lips curled into a nostalgic smile. He could see the outdoor rink and the snowy forest around him, he could see Viktor's face as he asked him for a dance after stepping on the ice, and he could feel the touch of his warm lips against his own.

'What?' Viktor asked with a smile, still waiting for Yuuri to accept his hand. 'Did you remember our first date?'

Yuuri blushed, then gently put down Mia and accepted Viktor's hand.

'Yeah,' he admitted while Viktor pulled him up and escorted him to the garden as though it was a dance floor.

Viktor wrapped his right hand around Yuuri's waist to pull him closer, then he slowly grasped Yuuri's right hand with his left and held it up at the level of their shoulders. Yuuri glanced at the ground for a moment before he could look into Viktor's eyes with a slight blush on his face, then placed his free arm on Viktor's shoulder.

The grass was chilly under their bare feet, and the starry sky seemed like a soft, gleaming blanket above their heads.

'There's no music, Viktor,' Yuuri laughed.

The only sound was the song of the cicadas coming from the trees in the garden, and the distant chatter of Hiroko and Toshiya from the living room. Makkachin was laying on the porch with Mia curled up against his neck.

'That doesn't matter,' Viktor smiled as they were moving slowly to an imagery melody.

The grass was cold and soft under Yuuri's feet. He could see the steam of the onsen above the wooden fence. The evening smelled like flower petals and hot spring water, and it also smelled like Viktor's familiar cologne. Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder, turning towards his neck to see his face.

'How are you, Vitya?'

Yuuri didn't have to say more for Viktor to understand what was he talking about.

'I'm okay. It was nice to visit her. You were right.'

'Was it hard?' Yuuri asked quietly, glancing at Viktor's eyes.

'Yes, it was. But I'm glad you talked me into it,' he admitted.

Yuuri moved his hand from Viktor's shoulder to caress his face, then he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips.

'When I went to see granny she was so angry,' Viktor continued.

'Why?' Yuuri asked with his brows raised.

'Because you weren't with me. She thought we are no longer together. So I told her to come with me to Hasetsu, but she said she has to take care of the birds in her garden.'

Yuuri chuckled. That definitely sounded like Olga.

'But she'll come to the wedding, right?'

'Oh yes. When I told her it'll be in Spain, she was really happy because of the _handsome Spanish men_ ,' Viktor said with a chuckle, and Yuuri burst out laughing.

'Well then, you two have that in common,' he joked, but Viktor tried to act like he was offended.

'What? No. I don't like Spanish men. I like Japanese men.'

'Oh, come on,' Yuuri giggled, then bumped Viktor's shoulder with his fist.

He rested his head on Viktor's shoulder once again to hide the slight redness of his face, then closed his eyes and tried to catch the sound of Viktor's heartbeat.

And after a few seconds, there it was - beating steadily and quietly, barely audible but still loud enough for Yuuri to hear. Yuuri couldn't help but smile from the overwhelming happiness in his body, and when Viktor saw that, he touched his face for a moment.

 _'Egao ga suteki desu,'_ he said, and Yuuri's jaw dropped.

His face and his ears were burning, and he suddenly felt ten years younger.

'What are you saying?' he muttered. 'It's n-not-'

'But it's true. You look perfect tonight, just like always,' Viktor said, and Yuuri was practically burning like a furnace by now.

'W-where did you learn how to say that?'

'I asked Mari-chan,' Viktor said cheerfully.

'Oh god, what else did you ask her?'

'I also asked her how to say that you have an amazing ass, but she kicked me out of her room,' Viktor said with nothing but pure disappointment and pain in his voice.

'Viktor,' Yuuri whined. 'Don't say such things to her.'

'Let's see. There was that other thing,' Viktor said with a playful smile when Yuuri glanced at him. _'Kekkon shite... kureru?'_

_Oh god, so she knew about the Viktor's plan and the proposal?!_

_What?!_

Yuuri thought his head will explode from the heat in his cheeks. He pressed his lips together and stared at Viktor with wide eyes, then buried his face back into his chest.

'Viktor, I already said yes,' he muttered.

Viktor's chuckle was just like the soft, warm breeze dancing in the air around them, and just like the soothingly cool grass under their feet.

'I know, but I originally wanted to ask you in Japanese,' Viktor admitted. 'But I was too nervous, so I didn't remember the words.'

'Aw, really?' Yuuri asked, looking at Viktor with a touched expression.

 _'Da,'_ Viktor smiled.

Yuuri leaned closer to him, glancing at his lips for a short moment. Viktor was looking into Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes for a few seconds before he put his hand on Yuuri's chin then cupped his face into his hands. He kissed him slowly, treasuring the moment and treasuring Yuuri himself, holding him like he was made of glass.

Yuuri was lost in Viktor's arms, still dancing in the dark to that distant, silent melody. Viktor ran his hands down to Yuuri's waist, then he slowly broke the kiss.

'Yuuri?'

'Hm?' Yuuri asked, his eyes still closed.

'Can I have a serious question, darling?'

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at Viktor with a worried expression.

'Yeah, of course.'

Viktor hesitated for a while.

The dim lighting from the house was reflected on his icy blue eyes.

'Do you want kids?'

Yuuri could see that Viktor was dead serious, and he couldn't hide his surprised expression. Then Yuuri's lips curled into a smile.

'Yes. Yes, I do. I mean, one day-'

'Do you think we could adopt a little girl?' Viktor asked and he had to chuckle when he saw Yuuri's face.

Yuuri glanced at the ground for a moment, then he looked up again.

'Do you want a girl?'

Viktor's eyes wandered away for a few seconds.

'I don't know. I guess. But it doesn't matter, I mean we can have more than one kid, right?'

Yuuri stared at him with his mouth open, and he was speechless. Viktor's words made him realize something he already knew, but didn't really think about it. He could feel tears trying to escape his eyes, then he wrapped his hands around Viktor's neck and hugged him.

'What is it, _Yura?'_

'Nothing,' Yuuri whispered. 'I just realized I get to be with you forever. Sometimes I still can't believe it.'

Viktor's fingers were caressing Yuuri's back through the thin fabric of his shirt.

'You have to get used to it,' he chuckled.

'I was thinking about something,' Yuuri added.

'Yeah?'

'We should have our own place, don't you think?' he asked, looking at Viktor and trying to read his expression. 'I don't want to live with my parents forever.'

Viktor's gaze was gentle and full of love.

'Where would you like to live, _dorogoy?'_

Yuuri was hesitant for a few moments.

'I think we should live in Russia.'

Viktor seemed genuinely surprised.

'Really? I thought you didn't like the weather.'

'Well I have to buy some warm clothes then. I've never been in your apartment, and besides, we can live in Russia for like, I don't know, three years, then we can move to Spain-'

Viktor started laughing. His hands were still around Yuuri's waist.

'Spain? You really liked that hotel, didn't you?'

'I did,' Yuuri admitted, but when he saw Viktor's expression, he quickly added. 'But I don't want you to buy a huge castle-like house on top of a hill!'

Viktor looked like a five year old whose favorite toy was just taken from him.

'But _why?'_

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

'Viktor, do you think your bank account is limitless?' he asked in a strict tone, to which Viktor responded with a thoughtful face.

'Well, no. It has a limit. Somewhere... far... far away?'

Yuuri shook his head.

'Vitya, you're not competing anymore and you didn't accept any coaching fee from me. You won't stay rich forever, you know that... right?'

When he saw Viktor's face, Yuuri could only stand there, wide-eyed and unbelieving.

'Viktor. Have you never thought about this?'

'N-no?'

Yuuri sighed.

'I've been thinking about this for a while. I think you need a job.'

 _'Bozhe moy,_ a what?!'

'A job, an actual job, like normal people.'

'But I've never had a job like that.'

'You should think about it. If you don't want to, that's fine, but I think it would be good for you.'

'But I have a job, baby. I'm your coach,' Viktor added, looking at Yuuri like a sad puppy.

Yuuri smiled at him and caressed his face.

'I know. For one more year. And then what? Is there anything you would like to do, Vitya?'

Viktor started thinking, and seeing his desperate expression, Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle.

'I have an idea,' Yuuri said softly. 'After I retire, we could start a skating school or something. We could teach kids how to skate. I think you would be... a _very popular_ teacher.'

Viktor's face lit up immediately, and his eyes started sparkling like diamonds. His lips curled into a bright, wide smile, and Yuuri had to laugh when he saw his enthusiasm.

'That's amazing!' Viktor said, then grabbed Yuuri and lifted him up in the air, twirling him around for a few seconds. Yuuri was laughing histerically.

'H-hey! Put me down!' he protested, trying to speak properly but his the urge to laugh was harder.

But Viktor put him down after a few seconds, and they both collapsed to the ground from laughter. They were laying in the grass next to each other, holding each other's hands and looking up at the night sky.

'Where would you like to open that school?' Viktor asked after he managed to catch his breath.

'We could do it in Russia,' Yuuri whispered, still staring at the sky and caressing Viktor's hand with his thumb.

'I don't want you to be so far away from your family, _Yura.'_

'As long as I'm with you, I'm with my family,' Yuuri said without thinking, but when he realized the weight of his words, his face turned red.

Viktor grabbed him and flipped him on his back, leaning into his neck and showering him with playful kisses. Yuuri was trying to push him away, and his loud giggle filled the whole garden. Makkachin and Mia got up in a heartbeat and they both jumped on them, earning a surprised squeal from Yuuri and a joyful laugh from Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an EXTREMELY fluffy chapter. Waay too fluffy. DISGUSTING and cheesy. We all know what that means...  
> Brace yourselves because I shall return with something outrageous and dirty. (btw the lines taken from Ed Sheeran's song were intentional because of the request, i'm not THAT uncreative lol)
> 
> I have a document full of your wishes. Seriously. And YES the lingerie will come back *wink wink* feel free to tell me your ideas btw!!
> 
> I took some Japanese lessons at my first university but I don't know much, so if there's a problem with the Japanese please feel free to tell me (now I have Russian classes what a COINCIDENCE. god wants me to do this, I can FEEL it)


	3. Earn it - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus, guys. I'm back and I'll NEVER leave again *evil laughter*  
> someone *cough//everyone//cough* was asking for lingerie. Who am I to say no?  
> AKA what happens when our boys can't frickfrack for like, two weeks

Living in St. Petersburg was nothing like Yuuri had imagined. He was only familiar with the parts which were featured on the postcards and in the famous photos of the even more famous buildings. It was a completely different atmosphere than Hasetsu and it required a different mindset, which Yuuri felt like he needed to understand more about himself and Viktor.

In the first few weeks, St. Petersburg felt like a gigantic, concrete island floating on top of an endless carpet made of grey clouds.

The days were constantly changing but the city always had the same stunning view - the breathtaking museums, the magnificent theaters, and the fascinating palaces emerged on the evening horizon like sublime giants bathing in the orange sunlight and the true fragments of history itself.

The morning mist gently lingered above the snaking river of Neva until the cooling kiss of the first sunlight slowly blew it away. On clear days, the water of Neva turned into a living, breathing mirror, whipping around the bend and reflecting the vast, infinite blue of the sky above.

The lively main streets of the city were quilted with youthful cafes, vibrant bars, and quiet book shops. No matter how many times Yuuri had walked this street with Viktor before, he always discovered something new along the way. But after the lively main streets and the colorful city centre, the other parts showed themselves as well - the ugly ads, the dull signs, the wires, and the monotonous, grey buildings of the large industrial districts along with the forests of the big, multi-storey buildings which were all in desperate need of a renovation. They surrounded St. Petersburg like the inescapable, protective arms of a grey, sleeping concrete giant.

When Yuuri moved here, the weather did not have anything good to offer for weeks. He felt like living in an alternate universe where the creators had only used grey, black, blue and some white to color their world. But even in those weeks, Yuuri didn't feel down. His life was full of colors.

_Their life._

Viktor's apartment was located in the city center, on the top floor of a new building, and it was just like Viktor himself - neat, modern, elegant, yet vivid and fresh and full of life. It could offer light even on the darkest days, and it always welcomed them home with warmth and love. When Yuuri arrived, the apartment radiated something which reminded him of loneliness; he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there were no photographs, no personal decoration, no heart. It was a wonderfully designed place - but it was still empty.

Yuuri and Viktor slowly filled it with life and love - their love. The toys of Mia and Makkachin were scattered across the greyish brown wooden floor, making it impossible not to step on them once in a while and earn a sudden, squeaking sound out of them which always scared the living hell out of Yuuri and brought tears to Viktor's eyes from laughter. The dull, white walls were filled with radiant, colorful artworks displaying motivational quotes or just abstract patterns, offering every color of the rainbow and pouring some blood into the once dry veins of the apartment. When the night came, the dancing shadows of candles appeared on the walls, mixing with the ever changing flickering of the television screen. On more relaxed evenings, when they had some time to cook, they did it together and tried to resist the intense stare of Makkachin and Mia trying to get some food for themselves. Yuuri always said no and always tried to remain strict, but Viktor could never resist for more than five minutes which resulted in him being sent to sit on the couch with the dogs.

The shelves were filled with their photos, with them smiling and waving and laughing into the camera in each frame. The once lonely bedroom was packed with clothes and more books, never completely clean and tidy but always radiating home and warmth with its healthy, normal mess.

It had order in its disorder.

Whenever Yuuri and Viktor wanted some privacy, they had to lock their door to keep the dogs outside, to which Mia reacted with outraged whining and barking in the beginning. Makkachin, on the other hand, was an old sailor, and after the puppy saw him settling down on the couch for a few times, she curled up against him and finally decided to grant her dads some alone time in the bedroom.

Yuuri was extremely nervous on his first day at Viktor's home rink. He felt like an exchange student who just arrived in his new class. But as always, Viktor was kind and he was helpful and respectful - he had asked Mila, Georgi and Yakov to act like Yuuri was always one of them, and he didn't force Yuuri to train along with them until he asked for it himself. Yakov was not so lucky. He actually lost more of his hair since Viktor and Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg and started training in his rink. The hair loss was pointed out by Viktor himself who just didn't understand why would Yakov wear such an unfashionable hat even when they were inside - and when Yurio whispered something into his ears, Viktor fell into dramatic silence. His expression turned serious, then he spent the rest of the afternoon following Yakov around and recommending various hair treatments to him - which only resulted in more stress for the poor old man. Yuuri was the only one who actually listened to Yakov and obeyed his orders, so the old coach practically fell in love with him after the first week.

As the wedding was getting closer along with Yuuri's next competition, their daily routines got busier and things were starting to get a bit crazy.

The past two weeks have been completely insane.

Viktor and Yuuri were usually woken up by Mia and Makkachin around 5.30am, they had some breakfast - well, Yuuri did, because Viktor couldn't eat so early in the morning -, went to jogging with the dogs then returned home to feed them. After that, they always went to the rink and argued with Yurio for ten to twenty minutes before actually beginning Yuuri's training. After a few hours there, they had a shower at the rink, then a quick lunch in a nearby cafe, or ordered something to the rink which was only possible when Yakov was not around because he absolutely hated that. Viktor and Yuuri usually spent their afternoons with more training and then browsing wedding magazines and running from place to place to plan their wedding and make calls to Spain. Lately, Yuuri always took Mia to dog school around 4 pm, and Viktor left to find and talk to businessmen and real estate agents who would help them with that skating school they wanted to open next year. Yuuri usually got home around 6 or 7, but Viktor was usually out until 8. When he got home, sometimes - when they had some energy left - went for another jogging, which was more like practicing for an early zombie apocalypse where they were the ones playing the zombies. They were always exhausted, dragging their bodies on the sidewalk and fighting each minute to finally get home. By the time they got into the shower they could barely stand, and then Yuuri usually reminded Viktor that there is nothing in the damn fridge. So they went out again to grocery shopping, or when they were way too tired, they just ordered something for dinner.

By the time they finally got to their bed, it was usually past 11, and they could hardly keep their eyes open. Like this, sex was not even an option, and this was driving them crazy. Sure, they could always find five minutes for a quick handjob or for a quick fuck before completely passing out only to be woken up the next morning by the dogs all over their faces. But this was not their usual thing, and it wasn't enough. It was not nearly enough.

Yuuri didn't expect this. He had to admit that when they moved here, he was more than excited about the privacy the apartment had to offer. He had no idea that they will just simply not have time for playing around like they used to. Now they had their own place to keep clean, their own fridge to fill each day, their own food to cook, training to do, a wedding to plan, a skating school on the way, and two dogs to take care of... and so on.

It was one of the - slightly - calmer days when Viktor offered to take Yuuri out for a shopping spree.

They just got back to their apartment after spending three hours at the rink. As they stepped inside, the late morning sunshine forced its brightness into their eyes, and the running-jumping silhouettes of Makkachin and Mia on the hallway got closer and closer before crashing into them with excited barking. Makkachin and Mia were acting as if they simply couldn't choose between their owners, jumping up at Viktor and then turning to Yuuri.

'Who's a good boy?' Who's a good boy?' Viktor repeated in a high pitched voice, grabbing Makkachin and lifting him up in the air like he was just a lightweight puppy and not 60 pounds of fur and drool.

'Vitya, we forgot to buy eggs and milk,' Yuuri shouted from the kitchen, leaving Viktor behind without the other man even noticing it.

'Oh,' Viktor said, putting Makkachin down and going to the kitchen to check the fridge himself.

'I just checked it,' Yuuri said when Viktor had opened the door. 'I have time to cook something for lunch just once, and then-'

'Hey,' Viktor interrupted. 'It's okay, baby. We can go to the city and grab something.'

Yuuri pressed his lips together, and his eyes were sparkling from disappointment.

'But I wanted to eat our own food. Without other people around. Just... you and me.'

The past two weeks had their impact on both of them, but especially on Yuuri, and Viktor could see that. He always did.

He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him closer, and he could literally feel the tension in the boy's body. The way Yuuri felt between his arms, the way he furrowed his brows, they way his lips trembled whenever the stress got too much. Viktor could tell.

Viktor caressed his face, and the way Yuuri's soft skin felt underneath his fingers could slow down time itself. He found peace in the way Yuuri's expression softened to his touch.

'Let's go out. Have lunch, go shopping, then cook some dinner,' Viktor offered, and his voice was alm and soft and just audible enough for Yuuri to hear it through the curtain of the muffled noises of the city.

Yuuri's brown eyes widened - but his genuine happiness turned into worry and anxiety in a heartbeat. A smile started to form on his full, rosy lips, but it had disappeared before it could truly blossom. Yuuri glanced up at Viktor, then his gaze wandered back to Viktor's chest for a moment.

'But what about my afternoon practice?'

'Screw the afternoon practice,' Viktor said, earning a surprised grin from Yuuri.

Mia was trying to get Yuuri's attention by nudging his legs with her nose.

 _'Really?'_ Yuuri asked in disbelief, making Viktor laugh with his enthusiastic smile.

'Mhm. Really.'

*

They had lunch just a few steps away from their apartment, then decided to go and buy some clothes. Viktor was much more enthusiastic about this than Yuuri, who just followed Viktor around and tried to convince him that he does not, in fact, needs thousands of dollars worth of sunglasses. Or a new couch. Or a new fridge. Or a new dog. Or an _exotic dance_ lesson.

They spent almost two hours shopping for clothes and home decor, but Viktor didn't seem tired at all. When they were looking for dog food, a young black woman stopped them and asked for a selfie with both of them; Yuuri was confused and embarrassed while Viktor was just photogenic and delighted as always.

'I hope she won't post it on twitter or something,' Yuuri muttered, touching his face and feeling the overflowing heat on it.

'Of course she will,' Viktor said with a wide smile, wrapping his right arm around Yuuri's shoulders, and placing a loud kiss on his blushing face.

'Don't do that,' Yuuri groaned, and tried to push Viktor away, but he couldn't hide a smile.

It was already 3 pm and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to go home and spend some _quality_ time with Viktor, but when they finally left the department store, Viktor suddenly stopped. When Yuuri felt him pulling his hand back, he looked at him with furrowed brows.

'Did you forget something?'

Viktor was looking at a shop across the street, and when Yuuri followed his gaze, his eyes went so wide that they nearly bulged.

'Wanna go inside?' Viktor asked like it was nothing, and Yuuri could feel his ears burn from embarrassment.

 _'What?_ N-no! I mean, _why_ would I-'

'So you do,' Viktor smirked, and when Yuuri couldn't do anything but stare at the ground, Viktor took his hand and pulled him towards the crossing.

Yuuri followed Viktor like a helpless child, and he tried to hide his face as best as he could.

'Vitya,' Yuuri whined when Viktor opened the door of the sex shop and let Yuuri go first. 'What if someone sees us?'

'They won't be surprised,' Viktor said when they stepped inside. 'We're engaged.'

'I know, but we could just use the internet-'

Yuuri couldn't continue. The shop was mostly dark with red and blue neon signs all over the walls. Yuuri just stood there like an embarrassed twelve-year-old with Viktor on his side, staring at the porn magazines and adult DVDs on the shelves. There was only one employee in the shop and she looked extremely tired; she greeted them with a forced smile. She asked them whether they needed help or not, but Yuuri was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. Viktor thanked her and politely declined her offer, then turned to Yuuri and guided him between the rows.

'Look around, _Yura,'_ Viktor said quietly, touching Yuuri's shoulders.

'Wha- why?' Yuuri asked in a horrified tone. He glanced at Viktor and the pink tint on his cheeks was getting darker and darker.

'I need to find something,' Viktor said with a determined expression, looking around and searching for something with his eyes. 'I will come back in a second.'

'Viktor, don't you dare-'

'Just a second,' Viktor repeated, and Yuuri was already alone between the endless rows of sex toys around his head.

_What should I do? What the hell should I do? There are dildos next to my head._

_Oh god._

Yuuri cursed under his breath then tried to calm down. He had been standing there for more than five minutes before he gained the courage to look around. He looked around - to check if anybody else was there - then took a few steps towards a section which seemed to be full of handcuffs. His skin was still burning on his face and on his ears, but his interest was stronger than his embarrassment. He looked around once more, then took a deep breath and reached for something that looked different than a regular handcuff - it was completely black, and as Yuuri touched it and brought it closer to his face, he could see that it had a subtle, lacy floral pattern on it. Its plush lining was incredibly soft, and Yuuri couldn't help but stare at it for long seconds. He could easily imagine it on Viktor's pale skin, and it looked like it could be easily attached to the bed-

_'I knew you would pick something like that.'_

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Viktor's voice behind his back. He quickly put the handcuff back on the shelf, then turned around and shook his head.

'I didn't pick anything! I was just... um-'

Viktor narrowed his eyes and a smug smirk appeared on his lips. Yuuri wanted the floor to open underneath him and make him disappear forever.

_Why the hell am I even trying to lie to him? Why?_

'Do you want to try it tonight, detka?' Viktor asked shamelessly, leaning closer to Yuuri's neck. 'I would gladly be your test subject.'

Yuuri made a high pitched sound then buried his face into his palms, but when he wanted to look up, he saw that there was something in Viktor's shopping cart. It was a quite big, rectangular box, and it seemed like that Viktor had already paid for it because it was wrapped with a black paper.

'What's that?' Yuuri asked, while Viktor casually put the handcuff into the cart.

'Oh, that's a surprise.'

'I don't like surprises,' Yuuri warned.

'I know, but you'll like this one,' Viktor said with a wink, and Yuuri decided to give up.

He left Viktor behind and walked towards the end of the row then stopped when he saw a box full of condoms on the shelf. He glanced at Viktor then pointed to the box.

'We should buy a few,' Yuuri said as quietly as he could. 'We don't have much left.'

Viktor walked closer and he burst out laughing when he saw the box.

'What? What did I say? Viktor, why the hell are you laughing-'

Yuuri had no idea what was so funny, and he had to wait a few seconds for Viktor to finally calm down.

'Oh, I love you,' Viktor sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair. 'These are not condoms, kotyonok.'

'Huh? But they look like condoms. Then what are they?' Yuuri asked with a confused face, leaning closer to the box and trying to read the letters on one of the small packages.

Viktor reached for one of them and started reading.

_'A thick, stretchy and cushioned ring for enhanced erection strength and stamina, comfortable fit for-'_

Yuuri almost started screaming. He covered Viktor's mouth with his palms and stared at him like they were standing in the middle of a church. When he saw that Viktor seemed inappropriately happy about Yuuri's hand on his mouth, Yuuri let go and grabbed his hand.

'You're too loud-'

'You never say that in bed.'

'Viktooor-'

'We are in a _sex shop,_ Yuuri.'

'I know, I know! But still-'

'So... should we buy it?'

'Huh?!'

'Do you want me to wear it? Or do you want it for yourself?'

Yuuri was sure that he will faint. He was holding onto Viktor's arm for dear life, and he stared at the ground when he answered.

'I... I want you to... wear it,' he whispered in a defeated tone, trying to fight the heat in his body, which - this time - was not the result of embarrassment.

'Do you have something to say about my stamina?' Viktor asked, pretending to be offended, to which Yuuri replied with a scoff.

'Yeah. Now that you asked-'

 _'Bozhe moy!'_ Viktor cried. 'How can you say that? It's not my fault that your stamina is so high, mine is just normal.'

'Don't act like a victim,' Yuuri said. 'You did this to me, now you have to pay the price.'

Viktor stared at Yuuri wide his jaw dropped, and just when Yuuri wanted to leave him, he grabbed him from behind and pulled him closer.

'Mm, I love it when you're like this. I would really love a punishment-'

'Stop it,' Yuuri chuckled, then brushed off Viktor's hands and walked towards the cash register.

 

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to go home and try that handcuff, but when Viktor wanted to catch a taxi, Yuuri had an idea. He grabbed Viktor's arm and stopped him. Viktor turned to him and furrowed his brows. His blue eyes were trying to look for a reason on Yuuri's face.

'What is it, darling?' 

Yuuri hesitated. He shrugged, then looked away and scratched the back of his head.

'I just... I wanted to buy new lingerie.'

The concern disappeared from Viktor's eyes only to be replaced by pure excitement. His lips curled into a childish smile, and Yuuri tried to convince himself that this was a good idea.

'Of course,' Viktor said quickly. 'Great idea. Absolutely. You're right. We should go _right now-_ '

'I will pay,' Yuuri added. 

 _'Ugh,'_ Viktor sighed. 'Well. As you wish, _Yura.'_

'Thank you,' Yuuri muttered as he opened the door of the store, which was only a few meters away from the sex shop.

This _Agent Provocateur_ was a bit smaller than the one in Moscow, but it looked exactly the same. Black walls, purple lighting, collections separated and presented by their colour, white crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and black velvet sofas and armchairs placed in the middle of each section for the customers. Yuuri turned to Viktor to see his expression, and he had to admit that unlike him, Viktor didn't seem out of place in this store.

_Damn, he looks like he was born here._

In the purple lights, his blue eyes turned into lilac, and his silver hair was shining like a true gem. But Viktor was more impressed with the store itself than Yuuri was impressed with him - and he didn't hide his feelings.

'Wow,' Viktor said with an excited smile. _'Udivitel'no!'_

 _'Zdravstvuyte. Chem ya mogu vam pomoch?'_ an employee asked, walking towards them and greeting them with a warm smile.

She was very young - around twenty years old, and she had her blonde hair in a bun. Her icy blue eyes were in a harsh contrast with her snowy skin. Her name tag said Юлия.

Yuuri remembered Elena immediately - who turned out to be Yurio's mother -, and for a moment, he felt sad because she wasn't here.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Am I actually thinking about Yurio's actual mother as my lingerie mom-_

_'Bol'shoye spasibo, dorogaya -_ but we're just looking,' Viktor answered in English so Yuuri could understand him easily.

Yuuri definitely knew more Russian than a month ago, but he was still a beginner.

'Oh, of course,' Yuliya nodded, and Yuuri decided he didn't like her. She was staring at Viktor for way too long. 'Let me know if you need any help, gentlemen.'

 _'Konechno,'_ Viktor smiled, and Yuuri narrowed his eyes when he heard a little chuckle from the girl.

_What is she thinking? Does she think we are friends? Stop staring._

_How dare you, you little-_

_'Yura?_ Shall we start looking around?'

'Oh, sorry,' Yuuri said quickly, looking up at Viktor. 'Yeah, let's go.'

Yuuri took Viktor's hand after sending a meaningful look towards Yuliya, who replied with a forced smile on her lips. Yuuri guided Viktor out of her sight and when they were finally alone in the section of the blue lingeries, he stopped.

'Are you jealous?' Viktor asked playfully.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Yuuri muttered, trying to look innocent as he started to look around.

'Mhm,' Viktor smiled. 'Of course you don't.'

_I can't blame that girl, can I? If I could, I would just rip his clothes off right now-_

'Oh, I really like these,' Viktor whispered, stepping closer to the other section to gently touch a red bra. When he glanced at Yuuri and their eyes met, Yuuri had to turn his head because the fiery look in Viktor's eyes was way too much. 

'Yeah? I was thinking about something black.'

'You can have all the colours you want,' Viktor said. 'Everything looks amazing on you.'

Yuuri started blushing, then he stepped closer to Viktor and reached for a red ouvert _(panties which have a shape cut out from the back-Your Lingerie Mom aka the author)_ presented on the wall. He picked out a set from the red collection while Viktor watched him in silence, and Yuuri didn't look at him on purpose - he knew that he must be staring at him in the same outrageous look he always did. Then Viktor disappeared for two minutes and came back with a black set for Yuuri, saying that it's okay if he didn't want to try it on, but Yuuri actually liked it.

'It looks pretty... I'm gonna try them on,' Yuuri said quietly, finally looking at Viktor who had his forefinger rested on his chin. He looked scary - like he was planning something. When Yuuri talked, his voice sounded like a high pitched squeal. _'Viktor?'_

'Of course, _zolotse,'_ Viktor said calmly.

They walked into the hallway where the fitting rooms were, hidden by a separate wall from the rest of the store, so no one could see them. In front of the fitting rooms, there were the same sofas as outside, and Viktor sat down on one of them. He leaned back, put his right arm on the backrest, then crossed his legs and watched Yuuri with a half smile, already stripping him with his eyes. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to - his eyes were speaking for him. Overflowing with desire, making Yuuri weak and breathless.

_Holy mother of god._

Yuuri tried to remain calm. He really did. He stepped inside the fitting room and closed the black curtain, trying to forget that lustful look on Viktor's face. Yuuri tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky and short.

Yuuri took off his clothes, then put on the red ouvert knickers first, then the lacy bra and the suspenders. By the time he was done, he was already sweating. And not just because of his efforts to put the lingerie on.

'I'm done,' he said bashfully, and he didn't think that Viktor could hear it, but he did.

'Can you show me, babe? No one else is here,' Viktor said from the outside, and Yuuri's eyes went wide.

'Um. Well, yeah, of.. of course,' he muttered, then peeked outside and slowly pulled back the curtain.

Viktor was right, no one else was there, just him. Sitting on that black satin sofa wearing one of his ridiculously expensive outfits - black coats with big, golden buttons, tight black trousers with their ends slightly folded up at his ankles, and a dark blue shirt which made his eyes even more blue. His ring - which he got from Yuuri a few weeks ago - gleamed in the purple and white lighting as he moved his hand towards his face and touched his jaw the same way he always did when he was thinking about something. His sharp eyes began to explore Yuuri from head to toe - slowly. Really, _really slowly._

Yuuri tried to fight the urge to hide behind the curtain. He was constantly glancing towards the end of the hallway to check if someone was coming or not. When Yuuri finally gained his strength to meet Viktor's eyes, he almost dropped to his knees. Yuuri looked away and put his hands in front of his chest.

'Don't cover yourself, love,' Viktor said in a low tone. His voice was like a melody. 'You look stunning.'

Yuuri was wearing the red ouvert with the suspenders on and with the red bra. It felt strange on his body because he had never tried a bra before, but he still liked it. He liked it a lot, actually.

The red created a delicate contrast with his olive skin, and that soft tint of red in his brown eyes became even more emphasized. His lean, toned legs and his slim waist looked even more beautiful and dreamlike in this set, and Viktor clearly had the same opinion.

'Can you turn around for me, Yuuri?' Viktor asked, and Yuuri had stared at him for a moment before he obeyed.

He slowly turned around and just stared at the ground, trying to fight the overpowering heat in his body. He heard a soft creak behind him, then he felt Viktor's fingers on his shoulders. Yuuri shivered and his breath was caught in his throat. Viktor could hear it, and he couldn't help but chuckle at Yuuri's reaction.

Viktor's fingers slowly explored his body, barely touching his skin, just enough to make him shiver, just enough to make him crave more. Viktor ran his hands down on Yuuri's sides, down to his hips, but he had stopped before he could touch Yuuri's butt.

'Magnificent,' Viktor whispered, each of the letters leaving his lips like thick, sweet honey.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment, then turned around and put his hands on Viktor's chest to gently push him away.

'I'm gonna... try the other one, too,' he said, avoiding Viktor's eyes and closing the curtain.

_Holy shit. I feel like it's November all over again._

_Calm down, you idiot. Calm down._

_He's your fiancé. Calm the fuck down._

Yuuri realized that his idea to come here was great and terrible at the same time. His throat was dry and his palms were sweaty. He slowly took off the red lingerie, and turned to put on the other one.

It was made of lace as well; that was Viktor's favourite.

Yuuri reached for the black set Viktor had chosen for him - and he had to realize that it was not just black, but it had gold-coloured chains on it. The knickers were made from soft black lace, incorporated with lurex which made them sparkle in the lighting; but it was subtle, not too much at all.

Yuuri took his time to put on the black silk stockings because he was afraid he would accidentally tear them. The suspenders hugged the flesh of his thighs without being too tight, and he realized how much he missed wearing them. He put on the long, black gloves, and when he reached for the last part of the outfit - a waist cincher, or a _waspie_ \- he froze.

_How the hell should I put this on? What is this?_

Yuuri knew that he was supposed to put that thing on his waist, but he didn't really know how to begin.

'Vitya?' he called hesitantly, scared that he might cause the eavesdropping Yuliya to come to his help.

 _'Da?'_ Viktor replied from the outside, calming Yuuri down with his voice in a heartbeat.

'Could you... um, help me? That outfit you choose... I don't really know how to... put this thing on.'

Yuuri could see in the mirror that Viktor pulled back the curtain, then stepped inside and closed it.

Yuuri almost got a heart attack. He wanted to turn around, but he froze.

'What are you doing? You can't come inside-'

Yuuri couldn't continue. Viktor took the lingerie out of his hand and wrapped his arms around his body, connecting the two ends of the waspie behind Yuuri's back with the tiny clasps. Yuuri couldn't breathe for a few seconds - it was pretty tight, not too tight, but unusual. He glanced at the mirror and saw Viktor standing behind him, with his hands still on his waist, and with the same lustful look in his eyes.

'You look like a dream,' Viktor breathed into his neck.

And Viktor was right. Yuuri looked like a vision in that black lace, shot through with lurex and with a delicate eyelash trim, melting on his body like he was born to wear it. The silk stockings made his legs even slimmer, and the stretchmarks on his hips and on his butt looked like a true piece of art in a museum - and that is what Viktor always said about them.

Yuuri wanted to talk, but his voice was weaker than ever before. He couldn't utter a word. He rested his back against Viktor's chest and pressed his ass against his crotch on purpose. Viktor responded with a tight grip around Yuuri's hips, and a small, barely noticeable thrust of his own hips.

But Yuuri felt it.

He turned around quickly, grabbed Viktor's collar and pushed him against the wall, kissing him with a muffled moan escaping his throat. But the sudden noise of Viktor's body crashing against the wall scared Yuuri, and he broke the kiss almost immediately.

They froze.

_'Gentlemen? Is everything okay?'_

Yuliya's voice was coming from the hallway, and she was way too close.

Their lips were still so close that they were almost touching. Yuuri held his breath.

 _'Konechno. Spasibo, dorogaya,'_ Viktor replied after a few long seconds of silence.

Yuuri looked into Viktor's eyes, and what he got was not what he had expected. Viktor wasn't surprised, he wasn't shocked, he didn't show any of those emotions. No, Viktor looked at Yuuri in a way which made Yuuri understand that these past few weeks without real intimacy had their impact on him as well. Viktor looked like a wolf ready to hunt for his prey no matter what. Determined, full of desire, and _completely in control._

Yuuri still couldn't breathe.

'We should go home,' Viktor said, adjusting his coat and running his fingers through his hair to make it look less messy. 'Don't you think, Yuuri?'

'Yes,' Yuuri breathed, staring at Viktor with his eyes sparkling from want.

Viktor smirked at him, then left the changing room.

*

After they had paid and left the store, Viktor's phone started ringing. They stopped on the busy sidewalk, but Yuuri was more than impatient. He wanted to go home as soon as possible. He was fighting his own body, and it didn't look like he would win.

Viktor's expression has changed - he looked serious, and Yuuri could feel the disappointment in his veins.

_He has to leave. I'm sure he has to leave._

Viktor ended the call, and as he put his phone back in his pocket, Yuuri could already see on his face that he was right.

'I'm so sorry, baby,' Viktor started. 'I have to go right now.'

'Why? What is it?' Yuuri asked. 'Did something happen?'

'No, no. nothing bad,' Viktor said quickly. 'But Stas found someone who would rent us a building in the city centre. For the skating school. He's a Canadian businessman and he wants to meet me _right now._ He's flying home tonight.'

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he was excited to hear something like this, but he couldn't hide his disappointment either.

'Oh, okay.'

'I'm sorry, Yuuri,' Viktor said, and his eyes were full of regret. 'I'm really sorry.'

'No, don't be. This is important, I don't want us to miss this opportunity.'

Viktor raised his hand to hail a taxi, and when one stopped next to the sidewalk, he opened the back door and put in all of their shopping bags.

'Go home, okay, _Yura?_ I'll go soon,' he said while paid the driver in advance.

'But-'

'I don't want you to carry all these bags home on a bus,' Viktor interrupted, gently pushing Yuuri inside the taxi and giving the instructions to the driver in Russian.

He closed the door, but Yuuri quickly rolled down the window. Viktor leaned down and kissed him, and Yuuri could feel the cool, fresh breeze of spring between their warm lips. Viktor took a step back and the wind started playing with his silver locks as he ran towards the subway.

Yuuri was watching him until he could still spot him in the crowd, then he leaned back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he received a text, and he reached for his phone like an excited teenager.

It was from Viktor, of course.

 _'Sorry babe_ ❤ _I didn't want to ruin our day'_

Yuuri shook his head and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

_'It's okay, Vitya, you didn't. I'll wait for you!'_

*

It took more than thirty minutes for Yuuri to pack out and organize everything they had bought that afternoon. After he was finally done, he started cooking dinner, but he could hardly concentrate. He was way too horny. He was glancing at the clock repeatedly, waiting for Viktor to finally arrive. After he was done with the food, Yuuri fed Mia and Makkachin, then took a long, hot shower. His thoughts were all over the place, trying to concentrate on something other than the look on Viktor's face when he saw Yuuri in the red lingerie, and his eyes after Yuuri had attacked him in the changing room.

Yuuri walked around the apartment in a bathrobe, checking his phone over and over again. Mia was watching him from the couch, but when she got bored of her dad walking around like a horny squirrel, she fell asleep.

It was already 6 pm, and Yuuri was fighting the urge to call Viktor.

_No, I can't do that, that would be pathetic._

_He's on an important meeting. I can't bother him._

After walking around for twenty minutes, Yuuri got tired of waiting. He went to the bedroom and tossed his bathrobe on the floor. He unpacked the big box from _Agent Provocateur_ , then laid out the two sets on the bed. He glanced at the red one, then at the black and gold one Viktor had chosen for him - and in the end, he quickly paid for it while Yuuri was busy changing back into his normal clothes.

_I really like the red one._

_And he liked it too._

_Which one should I wear?_

_But he chose the black and gold one. I should wear that tonight. And I like the gloves and that thing for my waist..._

_I could wear the red later... maybe tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow._

Yuuri had never decided so quickly about anything in his life before. He slowly put on the black stockings, the knickers, then the suspenders. He needed a few minutes with the waspie, but in the end, he managed to put that on, too. Finally, he put on the gloves which reached all the way up to his elbows, and he was ready.

The silence of the apartment was unbearable.

Yuuri took a deep breath, then pulled out the drawer of Viktor's nightstand. He took out the lube and the purple butt plug Viktor had bought for him months ago, tossed them to the bed then turned to see himself in the mirror on their wall.

He inhaled so deeply that it made a sharp sound, so sharp that it was audible in the entire room. Then Yuuri slowly sat down on the bed, watching himself the whole time, drinking in the sight.

Then he had an idea.

He froze for a moment, shocked by his own thoughts, but his excitement was stronger than anything else in that moment. He got up and put his phone on the shelf which was a few steps away from the bed, set it on a timer, then went back to the bed and laid on his back.

His phone made a beeping sound, and a small, red light began flashing with every passing second - the recording has started.

Yuuri positioned himself on the bed so that his whole body was visible to the camera, then slowly spread his legs and began caressing himself. His chest, his sides, his thighs, his ass. All he could hear was the clock on the wall and his own heavy breathing, which was getting faster and faster with every minute.

His erection pressed against the tight fabric of the lace knickers, and he slowly began to move his hips in a circular motion, grinding on his own clothing for some friction. A small moan escaped his mouth, and he pushed his fingers behind the fabric, slowly pulling the knickers aside. He removed the glove from his right hand and started stroking himself while constantly caressing his own body with his left, arching his back and moaning out Viktor's name over and over again.

He turned his head to look directly into the camera and put his middle finger into his mouth, sucked on it for a while, then reached for his ass and slowly pushed his finger inside. His breath hitched, but he managed to keep his position. He started fingering himself, and he was slow at first, but as he got more and more impatient, his hand became faster. It felt good but it was not enough, it was not what he wanted, and his suffering moans made that obvious.

He threw his head back and tried to imagine Viktor's touch on his body, his skin, his scent, the warmth of his skin, his weight on top of him.

Yuuri was interrupted by the sound of his phone. It has stopped recording, and Yuuri slowly collected himself and sat up, then walked to the shelf to check the video.

He couldn't think straight. The only thing he wanted was to send this to Viktor, but he knew how risky that would be.

_He's busy. There are people around him._

He hesitated for a while, but he couldn't hold back. He just couldn't. The throbbing heat in his body was the only one controlling him, and it didn't leave time to think. Yuuri bit his bottom lip and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sent a text to Viktor saying 'I'm waiting', then attached the video as well. His heart was beating so rapidly that he could feel it in his throat. He was still hard, and he was getting harder and harder.

He had been waiting for minutes when he first realized that Viktor still hasn't replied to his text.

_Oh my god. Is he angry?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, Yuuri's gonna regret this........ oh, boi....
> 
> USEFUL LINKS:  
> RED set (without the suspender): http://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/kendall-ouvert-red  
> BLACK and GOLD set: http://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/gayle-waspie-black-and-gold  
> (YES I stole some lines from the AP lingerie descriptions, but it's because I have no fucking idea how to describe lingerie. sorry)
> 
> btw I didn't forget about my other fic, I just wanted to do this first, because this one is much easier to write.  
> Thank you for your patience!! <3


	4. Earn it - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so WHAT HAPPENED on that meeting? viktor watched that video and got a boner in a room full of middle aged men then ran all the way home with his dick out? well, that is something we will never know,
> 
> @Sara - "the truth is that i love more a dominant viktor than a dominant yuuri somehow"  
> @dies_dandles - "Viktor teasing Yuuri for a change, goes slow on purpose"
> 
> Yuuri's black kimono: http://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/daniela-kimono-black  
> (the link for Yuuri's black&gold lingerie is included in the previous chapter)

It's been fifteen minutes, and Yuuri was still waiting for Viktor's reply.

He started to walk around the apartment nervously. Even though he was still horny, and his body was still burning under that lingerie, his boner had already disappeared from worrying too much about that video. He didn't know what to do, so he put on his black lace kimono to cove himself, which Viktor had ordered for him from the Agent Provocateur webshop before they moved to Russia.

It was gorgeous; soft, black lace with wide sleeves and a lace tie at the front to belt around his waist. It barely covered his thighs, but it was just enough to cover his ass like a light, delicate breath of fresh air. Yuuri decided to set the table, thinking that Viktor will be most definitely hungry when he gets home.

Yuuri turned on the lights in the kitchen and shook his head.

_I'm such an idiot._

_He must be hungry and tired._

_Sending that video was a mistake._

He grabbed the edge of the counter and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to ignore the familiar throbbing inside him which was caused by the purple butt plug. He was starting to get hard again, being in a constant fight with his worries and with his body. He thought about going back to the bedroom and taking that thing out because he was sure that Viktor won't be in the mood when he arrives, but in the end, he didn't do it.

His erection pressed against his lace knickers, causing him to breathe a little bit faster with every minute.

Yuuri groaned and tried to concentrate on his task. He placed two plates on the table then went back to the counter to get the forks. After hesitating a bit, he placed a water glass and a wine glass next to the plates as well, then took out a larger plate to place the finished okonomiyaki to the middle of the table. When he opened the fridge to get some mineral water, he heard a faint noise from the front door.

Makkachin looked up and started to wag his tail, but for some reason, he didn't get up from the couch. Mia was sleeping on her back next to him. Yuuri's hand stopped, and no matter how hard he tried to breathe, his lungs failed him. His whole body froze. He could hear the familiar sound of keys rattling in the lock, then the soft creaking of the door. The feeling of Yuuri's heart pounding inside his throat became more and more intense, and a single drop of sweat rolled down his neck.

The floor softly creaked under each of Viktor's steps, but otherwise, everything was silent. His keys and his phone made a sharp sound as he put them on the kitchen counter, and Yuuri could smell the delicate cloud of his cologne around him when he walked past him.

He was still silent. Yuuri could feel sharp blades digging into his back.

Yuuri was waiting for a touch on his waist, a kiss on his neck, but neither of them came. He slowly closed the door of the fridge, then turned around. Viktor was sitting on a chair, resting his left arm on the table and the other on the backrest.

Yuuri tried to swallow, to take a breath, but his eyes met Viktor's, and there was nothing but aching desire in his blue gaze.

Greed. Hunger. _Pure lust._

And Yuuri was drawn in and swept away, his knees week and his throat sore from his heart pounding against it.

_He's looking at me like that, but why isn't he saying anything?_

_Was it too much... sending that video?_

_Oh god._

Yuuri stared at the floor for a while, then looked at Viktor and took a deep breath.

'Viktor, I just-'

Viktor shushed him, still looking him dead in the eye and patting his right thigh as an invitation. Yuuri's heart trembled for a second, then it started to race even faster. He slowly put down the plate with the okonomiyaki on it, and walked to Viktor.

Yuuri placed one of his hands on Viktor's shoulder, not sure about what to do. He slowly sat on Viktor's right thigh, with his own legs hanging between Viktor's.

 _'Good boy,'_ he said, and Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

He could feel every single nerve in his body react and tremble to Viktor's words.

Viktor placed one of his hands on Yuuri's thigh, then touched his neck with the other. He leaned closer, mouthing against the sweet, soft skin, earning a muffled moan from Yuuri.

'What were you thinking?' Viktor asked in a low voice, sliding his hand to Yuuri's inner thigh, squeezing and caressing his flesh through the stockings. 'Sending me something like that when I'm on a meeting...'

Yuuri's neck burned from Viktor's hot breath as he trailed his hungry lips down it, and his blood boiled in his veins at every single word Viktor said. Yuuri was hypnotized - by the scent of Viktor's cologne and the scent of his skin, the pulsing warmth of his body pressing against Yuuri's, and the strength and the security of his arms holding him. His body, his voice, his touch - his whole presence.

'I'm sorry,' Yuuri whimpered, closing his eyes when he felt Viktor teeth on his earlobe. 'I just... missed you so much-'

'Hm, is that so?' Viktor said, untying the kimono and brushing it off Yuuri's shoulder before running his hands down his sides.

Yuuri let out a delicate moan, and the rush of Viktor's breath over his skin brought goose bumps to his neck.

'And what were you doing while I was away, _zolotse?'_  
  
Yuuri could feel strong fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. He grabbed the dark blue shirt on Viktor's shoulders, and he was holding onto it with all his strength.

'I... I put my finger... inside,' he started, glancing at Viktor who was watching his face through half-lidded eyes. 'But... but it didn't feel like you, so... I-'

Yuuri lost his voice. Viktor's thumb brushed over Yuuri's erection, touching the tip for a short moment then curling his lips into a satisfied half smile at Yuuri's reaction.

'And? I'm waiting.'

'So I used... the butt plug instead.'

Viktor's smile disappeared, and the playful sparkle in his eyes was replaced by nothing but blazing fire, burning Yuuri in the moment they looked at each other.

'It's... still inside me,' Yuuri whispered.

Viktor's fingers dug deeper into the flesh of Yuuri's hips as he roughly lifted Yuuri up, then swept everything off of the table while holding the boy with just one arm. The plates shattered when they hit the floor, and Yuuri's breath hitched as his ass hit the top of the table. Viktor reached for the black kimono and quickly tossed it to the ground. The sound of their rapid breathing filled the kitchen, and as Yuuri reached for Viktor's neck to wrap his arms around it, he could feel the pulse pounding through the man's veins. His legs were around Viktor's waist, trying to get closer to him, trying to feel his hardness, trying to connect with him. And when Yuuri felt it and pressed himself against it, he broke the kiss and groaned into Viktor's ear, grabbed his hair and threw his head back. Viktor leaned into his neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Viktor's fingers touched the soft satin of the stockings, then he ran his hands up on Yuuri's legs and grabbed his hips to pull him closer. Yuuri could barely keep his eyes open, and he was clinging to Viktor like his life depended on him. Viktor grabbed the back of Yuuri's head and leaned closer to him, and his lips were soft and warm, yet greedy and hungry. He pushed his tongue inside Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri opened up without hesitation, moaning and breathing against Viktor's lips, grabbing his shirt and ripping it apart on his chest. Buttons fell to the floor and rolled into the mass of sharp fragments of broken glass. Viktor reached for Yuuri's hands and grabbed his wrists.

'Hands off, baby,' he said, holding Yuuri's arms tight and forcing them behind the boy's back.

'Viktor-' Yuuri cried, trying to roll his hips against him.

'Ssh,' Viktor said. 'I'm going to have my way with you tonight.'

Yuuri let out a breathy moan, and he tried to lean closer to Viktor to reach his lips, but he didn't let him.

 _'Ya hotel tebya ves' den','_ Viktor whispered into his ears, sending a shock through Yuuri's body, forcing a needy moan out of his mouth.

Viktor lifted Yuuri up once again and took him to the bedroom, kicking the door open and putting Yuuri down to stand on his own feet. Yuuri stood there staring at Viktor with his face flushed, aching for more. Viktor slowly removed the gloves from Yuuri's hands, taking his time and slowly caressing his skin in the process.

'Turn around and get against the wall,' Viktor ordered, looking Yuuri dead in the eyes.

Yuuri could feel every single one of Viktor's words in his body, shooting through his veins and completely shutting his brain down - he let out a shaky breath, and a single drop of precum fell to the ground from his dick. Yuuri turned around just like Viktor said, with his arms above his head, fingers digging into the wall, reaching towards the ceiling. He spread his legs wide, pushing his butt out and slightly turning his head just to see the man behind him.

Viktor was drinking in the sight without rushing into anything. He removed his torn shirt and tossed it on the floor, then came up behind Yuuri, touched his hips and pressed himself against his ass. Yuuri could feel the warmth of his naked skin on his own back, the beating of his heart, his throbbing hardness against him, and every single breath he took. Viktor leaned into his neck, his fingers probing Yuuri's soft flesh through the lace of the knickers and the dreamy satin of the stockings. He softly kissed Yuuri's neck, drawing out a long moan from the boy's throat. Yuuri pushed back against him, arching into his touch and demanding more.

'Viktor, hurry up-'

'What did I tell you?' Viktor whispered against his neck. 'I'm going to have my way with you tonight. I thought that was clear.'

Yuuri closed his eyes and moaned against the wall, trying to control the unbearable, flaming desire in his body. It's been a while since Viktor said things like this, and now that he did it again, it made Yuuri so hard that he couldn't even remember how did they got into the bedroom in the first place. He reached for his own dick and pressed his palm against it, but with a forceful yet easy hand, Viktor grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm back above his head.

'Oh, no. You don't need to touch yourself while presenting yourself to me, baby,' Viktor said, gently biting Yuuri's earlobe.

His words pushed Yuuri closer to the edge, and his long, appreciative moan gave him away. He was already leaking, getting off on the friction from the knickers pressing against him, and he was dangerously close to an early, embarrassing orgasm.

'Yes,' Yuuri breathed in a desperate tone. 'Yes, I'm s-sorry. Please... have my body. I'm yours.'

Viktor groaned, then started mouthing against the nape of Yuuri's neck, slowly thrusting into him with his pants still on. He reached for Yuuri's ass and squeezed it, to which Yuuri responded with a pathetic cry.

'You have such a sweet voice,' Viktor breathed into his ear, licking his earlobe and sliding his hand into Yuuri's knickers. He wrapped his fingers around his erection, and Yuuri's knees almost gave in when he felt his warm, firm hand on his skin. 'Are you going to be a good boy for me tonight?'

Yuuri nodded, whimpering and thrusting into Viktor's palm desperately.

'Yes. Please, just do it already-'

Viktor's fingers stopped, and he removed his hand from Yuuri's knickers.

'You have to _earn it,_ baby,' he said. 'This is not how a good boy behaves. You're so impatient.'

Viktor pulled the lace knickers aside, and Yuuri turned his head and tried to reach Viktor's lips, but right now, he was not in charge.

And that made him harder than he has ever been in his entire life.

'And so naughty,' Viktor continued, kissing Yuuri's neck and breathing in his sweet scent. 'Teasing me... sending me that video... waiting for me with this toy inside you...'

He touched the end of the butt plug, and slowly twisted it inside Yuuri. Yuuri cried out and reached back to grab Viktor's arm, shaking from the sudden sensation, with tears filling his eyes.

'I should punish you properly for that behaviour, don't you think?' Viktor added, pulling out the plug a little, then slowly pushing it back.

'Yes', Yuuri whimpered. 'I need you to punish me, I deserve it-'

Viktor pulled out the plug once again, and he could see lube dripping down on Yuuri's inner thighs, dirtying the stockings and making it hard for Viktor to maintain his act. He bit his bottom lip and pushed the plug back inside Yuuri, whose legs started to tremble once again. He was a whimpering mess, legs spread wide and ass shiny from lube, face flushed and lips parted in desperate need.

'Good boy,' Viktor murmured, slowly thrusting the toy in and out. 'You're trying so hard to please me.'

'Y-yes,' Yuuri cried desperately.

'But that doesn't mean I can let that punishment go, you know that, right?' Viktor added, sending goosebumps through Yuuri's body.

'Of.. of c-course,' he breathed, closing his eyes and almost loosing his balance when Viktor pushed the plug inside right until the end. ' _Ah!_ Please-'

'Patience,' Viktor smiled against his neck, then pressed a kiss on his jaw. 'Tell me... how does it feel inside you?'

'It's... so good, but... I want _you_ -'

'How much do you want me?' Viktor asked, his voice hoarse and full of want.

 _'Ya tak... khochu t-tebya-'_ Yuuri cried, pushing back against the man's hand repeatedly.

Viktor's breath rushed out of his lungs, and Yuuri could feel his muscles tighten around his body. Viktor pulled the plug out and tossed it aside, then reached for Yuuri and pulled him into his arms. Yuuri moaned and held onto Viktor's shoulders, reaching down for his pants and trying to unbuckle his belt. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's arm to stop him, then sat down on the bed and looked into his eyes.

'Come here,' he said, and when Yuuri stepped closer, Viktor pulled him down and bend him over his knees just like he was a disobedient child.

Yuuri gasped and looked back at Viktor, who glanced at him at the exact same time. Their eyes met, and there was an untold question in Viktor's gaze, shining through his act and looking for the sign of consent on Yuuri's face. Yuuri's nod was small but sincere, and mostly impatient. He buried his face into the blanket, and arched is back so his butt was more accessible for Viktor.

Viktor pulled down Yuuri's knickers just enough to reveal his ass, then started massaging the skin on Yuuri's thigh and lower back.

The delicate sound of skin brushing against skin filled the room.

Yuuri's hips were slightly moving, trying to grind against Viktor's thighs, leaking onto the man's pants.

'Now is not the time for that, love,' Viktor said, then he delivered the first smack to the soft, sensitive flesh of Yuuri's left cheek, and the sudden gasp from Yuuri's mouth echoed against the walls.

'Yes, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' Yuuri whined, pushing his ass out more, offering it to Viktor.

Viktor placed his palm on Yuuri's skin, then started rubbing it. He was gentle, and his touch was tender, soothing, and reassuring. Yuuri grabbed the sheets, and let out a loud moan when Viktor smacked his ass for the second time, and this time, he did it harder. He always rubbed and caressed him after, then smacked him again, and again, and again. The seconds turned into minutes, and Yuuri was getting louder and louder, and the pain was getting more and more intense.

'Viktor, please-' he cried.

'What is it that you want, darlin'?' Viktor asked, caressing the red skin on Yuuri's ass.

'I want you... p-please, I need you, I will do... anything,' Yuuri begged, completely loosing his mind from the throbbing, pleasurable pain in his ass, and the pulsing of his erection.

'You're such a good boy,' Viktor whispered. 'You took your punishment so well.'

Yuuri's moan was muffled by the blanket as he buried his face into it, fingers digging deep into the sheets, knuckles white and heart pounding. His flesh stung and it was already bright pink on his ass, each slap bringing him closer to the edge. Viktor leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Yuuri's shoulder, then ran his hands down his back.

'On the bed, darling,' he said softly. 'Ass up, face down.'

Yuuri was quick to obey, leaving Viktor's lap and doing just like he said.

He stood on his knees and his palms, spreading his legs and looking back at Viktor with his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Viktor finally removed his own pants, then kneeled behind Yuuri and placed his palms on his lower back. He slowly ran his hands up along the boy's spine, pushing his head and his shoulders into the mattress while his butt remained in the air. Viktor placed hot, hungry kisses on Yuuri's body, starting with his neck and his shoulders, then his lower back and his thighs. He quickly removed the suspenders along with Yuuri's knickers, leaving only the stockings on.

'Show me how much you want it,' Viktor ordered.

Yuuri reached back for his ass and spread his cheeks apart as an invitation, revealing his tight hole. He was still hard, leaking and throbbing between his thighs, dripping pre-cum to the sheets. Viktor whispered something under his breath, then Yuuri felt his hands on his hips as he roughly pulled him closer. Yuuri could feel Viktor's thighs pressing against his own, he could hear his shaky breathing, and his pounding heart.

'You were such a good buy,' Viktor purred. 'Now it's time for your reward.'

Yuuri whined in impatience. A cold, slippery liquid dripped onto his ass, and he had already opened his mouth to beg for more when the sudden thrust from Viktor's hips shook his entire body. He penetrated Yuuri in one single movement, and this was something he has never done before.

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he cried out, then reached towards the headboard, stretching his arms above his head and holding onto the blanket with his fists desperately. Viktor's fingers dug into the still red flesh of his butt, holding him in place and thrusting in and out of him at a fast, ruthless pace.

Viktor couldn't think at all - he was driven by his overwhelming desire, his need for release, his pure instinct and nothing else. Being inside Yuuri felt so flaming hot, so incredibly tight and so velvety soft that Viktor could barely keep his eyes open, and his hands were starting to squeeze Yuuri's ass a little bit too tight. But Yuuri welcomed the pain, he wanted more and he arched into it, feeling the pleasure building up in his groin and straining his whole body, taking his breath away and making him blind. His desperate moans filled the room, getting louder and louder with each hard, merciless thrust, turning his voice hoarse and weak.

Viktor stopped and suddenly pulled out. Yuuri let out a suffering groan, then opened his eyes and glanced back, but just when he did it, Viktor pushed back inside with even more force than before. Yuuri collapsed back on the bed and cried out Viktor's name, his mouth completely dry from yelling so much, his throat sore, his eyes watering.

Viktor was going slow, running his hands up and down on Yuuri's sides and trying to keep himself on the edge. He looked down to drink in the sight of Yuuri's round, beautiful ass taking him in over and over again, and he couldn't hear anything but Yuuri's sweet, sweet moans in his ears, and he couldn't feel anything but the pulsing warmth of his body. He managed to maintain his slow pace for long, agonizing minutes, but Yuuri was impatient; he was in desperate need for release. He reached back and started to stroke himself, but in the next second, Viktor tangled his hand in Yuuri's hair and forced his head back. Viktor was rough and fast again as the pressure inside him unraveled and he pounded into Yuuri without even trying to maintain his composure anymore.

Yuuri cried out and tried to keep himself up by his hands, but he lost his balance and the only thing that kept him standing were Viktor's fingers digging into his hips and in his hair. Tears were coursing down his cheeks as he stared at the ceiling. The pain on the back of his head as Viktor pulled his hair mixed together with the overwhelming pleasure inside him, and as he let out a loud, suffering moan, his voice cracked and his mouth opened into a silent scream. He spilled all over the sheets, shaking and loosing his strength completely, eyes rolling back, and his body only being held up by Viktor's fingers in his hair. He could feel Viktor's thighs and hipbone crashing against him with each hard and deep thrust, rocking his whole body over and over again, turning him into a lifeless doll drenched in sweat, with tears on his flushed face and saliva on the corner of his dried out lips.

Viktor's grip tightened in Yuuri's hair and he came with a long-drawn moan escaping his lips, his silver hair falling forward and sticking on his temples from the sweat. As Yuuri felt Viktor pulsing and twitching inside him, he let out a weak, satisfied moan, then as soon as Viktor's fingers slipped out of his hair, Yuuri collapsed onto the bed. Viktor pulled out and Yuuri could feel the cum dripping out of him, then rolling down his thighs, dirtying his stockings and the sheets, but before he could take his first breath, Viktor pushed back inside. Yuuri couldn't help but shout, and he grasped the blanket, holding on to dear life as Viktor continued, riding out the last waves of his orgasm ruthlessly. And it was in that moment when Yuuri came for the second time, still completely untouched and trembling from the overload of unbearable and blinding pleasure.

The room was spinning around him and the sounds were distorted and muffled. He forgot about his entire day, he had no idea where they were, he couldn't remember the month they were in. He couldn't speak, he couldn't see, he couldn't move. All he could feel was Viktor's arms tightening around his fragile body, pulling him into a warm embrace, then placing small, gentle kisses on his shoulder and his forehead; and all he could hear was Viktor's voice as he brushed Yuuri's hair from his forehead and whispered sweet, loving words against his hot skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri: *his phone rings*  
> Yurio: *looks at the phone, laughs* pfft u still call your dad "Daddy"?  
> Yuuri: *answering the phone and making direct eye contact with Yurio*: hey Viktor,
> 
> useful link #1: http://www.christianconnection.co/index.php/jesus/how-do-we-find-jesus  
> useful link #2: http://www.churchfinder.com/  
> useful link #3: http://www.prayeronline.org.au/how-to-pray
> 
>  
> 
> ('Ya hotel tebya ves' den' - I've wanted you all day  
> 'Ya tak khochu tebya' - I want you so bad)


	5. I Get To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, more than A MONTH has passed. I'm SO sorry, guys, I feel terribly frustrated about this. I love writing and when I don't have time to do it, I get stressed af. The reason behind my disappearance is that I'm overwhelmed with university and LIFE *shivers* BUT as I've said before - I won't ever abandon my stories. I'll finish all of them, ...s..slowly. 
> 
> (I did not read this chapter after writing it. I didn't have time. Sorry for the possible mistakes, I'll come back later to correct them.)
> 
> OKAY this was a request once so have some WEDDING planning aka cake tasting and wedding tuxedos and the Russian skating team  
> Thank you so much for your patience, you are the most amazing readers in the world.

Yuuri jumped out of the bed as if he was chased by someone. His alarm went off half an hour ago, and he didn't even remember shutting it off. He tossed the blanket to the side, hitting Viktor in the face with it who reacted with a muffled cry and pushed his head back into his pillow.

The apartment was mostly quiet; the familiar melody of the morning could hardly infiltrate the room. The sound of the fridge murmuring from the kitchen and the neighbours next door listening to the radio were only moderate noises which did not bother Yuuri at all, what's more, they were the reason behind him sleeping in.

Yuuri ran to their closet and fling its doors open in haste.

"Yuuri," Viktor groaned. _"Chto sluchilos'?"  
(What happened?)_

"I'm late, I'm so late," Yuuri panicked, running around in the room, trying to find a clean shirt somewhere. "Vitya, where's my shirt?"

Viktor groaned, and Yuuri needed every bit of self discipline to remain calm. When Viktor was like this, he usually refused to speak English, which didn't make the situation easier for Yuuri.

_"Vitya, gde moya rubashka?"_  
_(Vitya, where's my shirt?)_

Another muffled cry and a suffering moan came from the direction of Viktor's pillow. As soon as Yuuri started speaking, Makkachin heard them from the living room and was already on his way to greet them.

"Vitya," Yuuri repeated, losing his patience. _"Gde moi belyye rubashki? Ty pomyl ikh vchera utrom, da?"  
(Where are my white shirts? You washed them yesterday evening, yes?)_

Yuuri stopped at the end of their bed and waited for an answer. The morning sun tried to peek through the curtains, but all it could smuggle inside was a dim, thin beam of sunlight squeezing itself through the place where the two curtains connected. Viktor slowly looked up and turned his head towards Yuuri, with his messy silver hair covering half of his pale, sleepy face. That small ray of sunlight shone directly into his eyes.

 _"Da, dorogoy,"_ he started, suspiciously slow and careful. _"Konechno."_  
_(Yes, darling. Of course.)_

They could hear the steady sounds of a dog's claws against the floor. It was coming from the hallway, and got closer with each second. Then Makkachin squeezed himself inside the room through the small opening of the door, and Mia followed him soon. It seemed like they could feel Yuuri's nervousness, because they both ran to Viktor. Makkachin jumped on his lap and Mia tried to climb up on his back, earning a high pitched squeal from him. Viktor started his usual baby talk which he always used with their dogs, with things like very enthusiastic greeting and cheesy compliments.

Yuuri always loved when he did that, but not today.

 _"Kogda, Viktor?"_ Yuuri asked in a threatening tone, showing his annoyance clearly by suddenly using his fiancé's full name.  
_(When, Viktor?)_

Viktor tried to smile but his eyes betrayed him. He let out a nervous laugh, but Yuuri was starting to lose his patience. His dark hair was sticking out in all directions, with the morning light gently framing his body.

_"Viktor, otvet' mne."_  
_(Viktor, answer me.)_

Viktor scratched the back of his head and slowly leaned forward, got on all fours and tried to reach Yuuri's arm.

 _"Vchera... vecherom, lyubov' moy,"_ he said carefully, stretching towards Yuuri with the blanket slowly slipping off of his body.  
_(Yesterday... evening, my love.)_

Viktor could almost hear the moment of Yuuri's patience breaking in half and shattering on the wooden floor. Yuuri took a sharp breath and took a step back just when Viktor wanted to touch him, causing him to partially fall out of bed with his bare ass sticking out in the air. Viktor's long, disappointed whine displayed his emotions perfectly, but Yuuri could not be moved, not even by the nudity of Viktor. The dogs, using the opportunity of Viktor's defenselessness, jumped on him and decided to drag him out of bed.

Yuuri took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then turned around and started searching in their closet for Viktor's shirts.

"Yuuuri-"

"No."

_"Ya zabyl, zolotse, ty znayesh, ya zabyvchiv-"_  
_(I forgot, my gold. You know I'm forgetful-)_

'How can you forget this? It's in our calendar. I told you twice. You always say this as an excuse. This is an important day, and now I have to wear your clothes-'

Suddenly, Viktor seemed to be much more awake than before. 

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?"

Yuuri put on a white shirt which was too big for him, and went back to the bed to get his glasses from the nightstand.

"Yuuri, -"

"I won't have sex with you tonight," Yuuri announced as he put on his glasses.

 _'Bozhe moy,'_ Viktor cried, then fell back into the bed with a dramatic sigh. _'Yuriy, ty ochen' zhestokiy.'_  
_(Oh my god. Yuuri, you are so cruel.)_

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and glanced at Viktor with a strict look on his face.

"I'm a what? Forget it, I don't have time for this," Yuuri said, pulling up his jeans in a hurry.

He stepped to the window and pulled back the curtains with one determined move. The bright sunlight hit Viktor right in the face, and Yuuri could hear his suffering groans even from the kitchen. He put up some water to boil, and while he waited for that, he rushed to put on his shoes. He ran back to the hallway and took a sharp turn to go into the bathroom, but just on the corner, he stepped on one of Mia's rubber chickens, which started screaming in a hight pitched tone. Yuuri let out a short scream himself, then kicked the chicken aside - what Mia considered as playtime, and enthusiastically chased the toy towards the very end of the hallway.

Yuuri brushed his hair and hurried back to make his coffee. Viktor was sitting at the kitchen counter with nothing but his underwear and a quite revealing red nightrobe on. He leaned on the countertop with his eyes barely open, but as soon as Yuuri showed up, Viktor's face lit up immediately.

"I made you coffee," he said, pointing at the hot, steaming cup next to his black tea.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, then reached for the coffee and drank it in one go.

Viktor stared at him with wide eyes, trying to say something but he was just way too surprised at the fact that the coffee didn't set Yuuri's throat on fire. He was blinking at Yuuri with his mouth open, then Yuuri stepped to him, touched his shoulder and placed a quick kiss on the left side of his face.

 _'Ittekimasu,_ ' he said, then ran to grab his jacket and left the apartment like a tornado.

Viktor touched his left cheek and let out a childish chuckle.

_'Itterashai.'_

Mia was sitting next to Viktor's chair, and she was more than shocked at Yuuri's disappearance. Makkachin was waiting for Viktor to feed him already, with a patient but slightly judgmental look in his eyes. Viktor just wanted to say something to them when the doorbell rang.

"Oh," he said with his lips curling into a mischievous smile.

He stood up, then walked to the front door with confidence. He tossed his night robe to the ground just when he stepped to the door. He reached for the doorknob and as he opened it, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair.

 _"Lyubov' moy,_ I knew you would come back for a quick morning-"

Viktor was faced with his terrified neighbour, a German lady who was roughly in her sixties and looked like she just saw the devil himself.

Viktor was still leaning against the doorway seductively, and after having stared at each other for a few seconds, he realized that he was wearing nothing but his black briefs.

"Oh! Frau Gerber," he started, leaning down for his night robe and quickly covering himself with it. "How can I help you on this fine morning, my dearest neighbour?"

The lady didn't even blink. She looked outraged and embarrassed at the same time, but mostly outraged. Her right eye started twitching as soon as Viktor started smiling at her. Her brown hair was short, and the blue eyeliner around her strict blue eyes made her look like Viktor's late math teacher whom he hated more than anyone in the world.

"I intended to talk to your... partner, Herr Nikiforov," the lady said in a thick German accent, trying to peek behind Viktor's back. "Is he here?"

"Oh no, he just left. But you can talk to me. We could talk about it next to a cup of tea-"

"You are very kind, but no, thank you," Ms. Gerber said quickly, with her thin, wrinkly neck shaking at the same time with her head. She stepped a bit closer to Viktor, lowering her voice and maintaining eye contact which made Viktor travel back to his math lessons. "My apologies, Herr Nikiforov, but I would like to ask you and your partner to be more... discreet about your... private activities. I thought we cleared this up already, however you were quite loud last night, and the night before that-"

"I'm terribly sorry for that, Frau Gerber, it won't happen ever again," Viktor said without a blink of an eye, his mind already far away. "But you know how love is, and I love my Yuuri so much-"

"Yes, yes," the lady said with a disgusted frown on her face, which suggested that this was not her first time listening to Viktor's endless stories about love and about Yuuri. "Please tell your partner I was here."

Viktor's expression turned dreamy and tender.

"Oh, you don't know? He is not just my partner, he is my fiancé! We're getting married!" he announced, shoving his hand into Ms Gerber's face. "See? He gave me this beautiful ring right after we come home from Spain-"

"Yes, yes, wonderful indeed," Ms Gerber mumbled, gently pushing Viktor's hand away. "Have a nice day, Herr Nikiforov-"

She turned around and started to walk towards the open door of ther apartment, but Viktor yelled after her enthusiastically.

"You can call me _Katsuki-Nikiforov_ from now on!"

*

Yuuri was out of breath. He missed his tram and had to run to the next stop to catch another one, which arrived to his destination around 10 am. His hair was all over the place along with his clothes, and his backpack felt heavier on his shoulders than ever before. He could see Mila, Georgi and Yurio from far away, sitting around next to a green and gold standing clock.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I slept in!" he breathed as he got there, he leaned on his knees and tried to catch his breath as quickly as he could.

Mila was texting on her phone, Yurio was listening to music with his ears plugged in, and Georgi was staring at the crowd with a worried expression on his face.

"Tsk," Yurio scoffed, pushing his hands into the pockets of his leopard pattern hoodie. "We've been here since 9, Katsudon."

"I know, I'm so sorry!" Yuuri cried, ready to drop on his knees when Mila stood up and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't be so stiff, Yuuri!" she chuckled and patted Yuuri's back a few times. "Time flies when you are surrounded with great people. Right, Yurio?"

"Hey, don't call me Yurio!" the boy pouted.

"To me, it felt like an eternity," Georgi admitted.

Yuuri started apologizing again, bowing and begging and earning the attention of every single person on the street.

"What a salty group," Mila complained. She adjusted her small red purse on her shoulder, then put on her sunglasses. She was wearing a black sweater with daisies all over it, a dark high waist jeans, and red flats which were in perfect harmony with her fiery red hair. "C'mon, boys! Let's grab some coffee."

Georgi stopped his dramatic complaining in Russian, Yurio took a break from cursing Mila, and Yuuri finally stopped apologizing. They turned to the girl as if they were the same person, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Huh? We're already late!" Yuuri panicked.

"Exactly," Mila nodded. "We might as well be fashionably late."

"I'm going home," Georgi decided, but Mila quickly pulled him back by his jacket.

Yuuri was a nervous wreck. He was sweating, he could hardly breathe, and he didn't even notice that his phone was ringing in his pocket.

"I'm not comfortable with that, Mila-chan," Yuuri tried, following Mila along with Georgi and Yurio. "We can drink coffee after we're done."

"Katsudon's right," Yurio added, earning a gasp from everyone around him. "What? That's not the first time I said that!"

Mila stopped walking, and her pained expression could be seen even with her sunglasses on.

"Georgi, you're the oldest, so it's your decision," she announced, trying to send signals to the man with her eyebrows. "What do you say?"

Georgi didn't even look at Mila when he answered.

"I agree with Yuuri."

Mila let out a defeated, painful moan, then removed her glasses for a few seconds simply to judge the boys with her blue gaze.

"Traitor," she said, then put her glasses back on.

The custom tailor shop they were heading to was only a few minutes away, and when they finally arrived, Yuuri felt more than underdressed in Viktor's way too large shirt on him and with his old backpack hanging from his shoulders.

The shop was empty - they only opened it for costumers with appointments. Yuuri was already uncomfortable in that place, but Viktor insisted that they would have their wedding suits done here. He visited the shop a month ago with Viktor, that is when they booked their appointments - separately, of course. Viktor's appointment was a week from now, and he called Chris to fly here from Switzerland just for that day.

He said yes.

Yuuri originally invited only Mila, but Georgi wanted to come because of "artistic reasons", and Yurio tagged along because "he had nothing better to do anyway." Yuuri was looking around with his fingers slightly shaking, and the last time he felt so out of place was when he was alone at Agent Provocateur. The first time he was here, he was at least dressed properly, but now he wasn't, to say the least.

This shop was similar to Agent Provocateur in its atmosphere; it was very expensive looking, luxurious, and looked more like a museum than a shop. The dominating colours were brown, black, dark green and the smell of leather and scotch were lingering in the air. The room they were in was quite small, only with a brown leather sofa and a small reception desk with no one behind it. There were old, expensive paintings on the walls, and as Yuuri looked around, he murmured a thousand swear words in his mind, dedicating all of them to Viktor and his lack of motivation towards laundry.

Georgi looked around with honest interest in his eyes, and Yurio didn't seem impressed or bothered at all - he was actually quite busy with texting on his phone. Mila, however, was paying attention to Yuuri and the barely noticeable trembling in his knees, his lips pressing together in anxiousness, and his eyes travelling around the shop quickly. Mila gently pushed her elbow against Yuuri's upper arm, and when Yuuri looked at her, her lips curled into a reassuring, confident smile. When their eyes met, Yuuri let out a soft chuckle, then he nodded.

"I won't forgive that outfit though," Mila added, earning a disappointed moan from Yuuri.

"It's not my fault! It was Viktor's turn yesterday, and he forgot to to the laundry in time-"

"I hear excuses," Mila interrupted with her forefinger in front of Yuuri's lips. "And they don't explain that backpack. Did you stole that from a fifth grader?"

"Mila-chan-"

"Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuuri nearly fainted at the sudden call of his name. The owner of the shop stepped into the room, greeting them with his arms wide open and his thin lips curling into a bright, blinding smile. His long, silky black hair was in a ponytail, and his green eyes looked even bigger behind his thick, black framed glasses. The lipgloss on his lips was shining in the lamplight, and his eyelashes were longer and thicker than Mila's.

He walked up to them and kissed Mila's hand without hesitation.

"Call me Stefano, m'lady."

He then enthusiastically shook hands with a slightly confused Yurio and with an impressed Georgi, then pulled Yuuri into a big hug.

Yuuri stared at Mila with wide eyes while the man squeezed him, and his arms were hanging next to his body just like he was a puppet. When Stefano finally let go of him, Yuuri was still staring at Mila with the same, confused and embarrassed look in his eyes.

"What's with the long face, my beautiful Yuuri?" Stefano laughed, and his hearty laugh filled the entire shop.

The fact that Stefano was Viktor's old friend did not surprise Yuuri at all when he met him for the first time, but his loud enthusiasm and his neverending compliments to Yuuri were things he could never get used to. Now that Viktor wasn't here, Stefano was even bolder.

Stefano invited them further inside the shop, and led them to a separate room on the second floor. It was a bright, elegant room with wooden walls and the same golden framed paintings, with a small podium on the middle, surrounded with mirrors. Yuuri wished he could have disappeared in that moment, but Mila's gentle push on his back woke him up. Yurio and Georgi sat down on the leather couch next to the wall, and Mila remained by Yuuri's side.

"Are you ready to try on the first one, _tesoro?_ "

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am. Can she come and help me?" Yuuri asked, glancing at Mila for a moment.

Stefano looked a bit disappointed.

"Of course, anything you wish. Come, m'lady."

They walked into the dressing room where there was already four tuxedos prepared for Yuuri. Yuuri waited until Stefano left the room, then put his backpack on a chair and started undressing.

"You have three missed calls," Mila said while browsing Yuuri's phone. "I assume that 'Babe' and a thousand heart emojis stand for The Idiot-"

"Did he call me? I didn't even hear it," Yuuri mumbled while stepping out of his pants.

"He texted you, too," Mila added, then started laughing. "Oh, wow."

Yuuri started blushing and he quickly jumped closer to Mila to get his phone back, but the girl was faster.

 _"Ya skuchayu pa tyebe,_ " Mila read, lowering her voice and imitating Viktor. "Plus heart emojis and crying faces."

_(I miss you.)_

"Let me text him back-"

"There's more. Oh. Oh, wow, what a cheesy old man-"

Mila couldn't stop laughing, and Yuuri's face was burning at this point. He tried to get his phone back with nothing but his underwear on, but Mila was still winning.

 _"Menya uchili, chto v chace shest'desyat minut, chto v minute - shest'desyat sekund,"_ Mila read, trying to talk through her laughter. _"Pa menya nikogda ne uchil, chto sekunda bez tebya - eta vechnost."_

Yuuri stopped and looked at Mila like a confused puppy.

"What? I didn't understand all of that."

"He says that he learned that there is sixty minutes in an hour, and sixty seconds in a minute, but no one has taught him that a second without you is eternity."

Even his hearing was blocked for a moment from the intense heat that rushed into Yuuri's face. He didn't even try to get his phone back anymore. He sank down on the chair behind him and buried his face into his palms. He could feel the warmth of his own cheeks, and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to kiss Viktor or kick him.

"Give it back, please," he said in a defeated voice, and when Mila finally gave his phone back, Yuuri quickly replied to Viktor.

_"I've been away for less than two hours, Vitya"_

As soon as Yuuri hit send, Viktor replied within two seconds - with nothing but heart emojis. Yuuri took a deep breath, glanced up at Mila and put his phone back into her pocket.

When Yuuri was here for the first time, he had chosen some tuxedos from a magazine, and told Stefano his rough ideas about what he wanted to wear. He saw a black and red, a black and blue, a white and gold, and a completely white outfit waiting for him. As soon as he stepped into the dressing room, the completely white tux with the champagne coloured tie was the one that caught his eyes.

"That one?" Mila asked, and Yuuri nodded.

Mila reached for the outfit and gave the white pants to Yuuri, then the shirt, the vest, and so on. She helped Yuuri with the tie, and when they were finished, Yuuri saw something on Mila's face that was not common when it came to her.

"What?" he asked hesitantly. "Is it that bad?"

Yuuri couldn't see himself yet; the mirror was behind him, and Mila wouldn't let him turn around. She put her hands on Yuuri's shoulders and her soft smile turned into a wide grin.

"Let's go outside," she said, then grabbed Yuuri's arm and practically dragged him outside. Yurio was still sitting on that couch with Georgi, and he was still texting. Stefano was waiting by the window, and when Yuuri and Mila appeared, he started clapping. Yuuri wanted to turn around and go back, but Mila wouldn't let him. Yuuri could feel everyone looking at him, and even though it was only a few people, he couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes for a short moment then stepped on the small podium surrounded by mirrors.

 _"Sei bellissimo,_ " Stefano sighed.

When Yuuri looked up, he almost choked on nothing but thin air.

He could see everyone behind him in the mirror. Yurio was looking at him with honest interest, Georgi was trying to fight his approaching tears, and Stefano was simply devouring Yuuri with his eyes.

Mila seemed proud.

Yuuri didn't think this would be a big deal. Buying his wedding suit? Not a problem. Unlike Viktor, he never liked shopping, and didn't think buying a suit would be something special - even if it was for his wedding.

But now, standing there with an engagement ring on his finger and with a white wedding tuxedo on, the weight and the reality of the wedding finally hit Yuuri. For a moment, his mind raced back in time and he could see himself in his room in Hasetsu, admiring those posters on his wall, and whispering something like 'Please, let me meet him one day' to himself.

Yuuri stared at himself for a while, then his eyes filled with tears and a lively, small chuckle left his mouth. He wished that his mom was there, but he reminded himself that she will be there at the wedding.

"Would you like to try the other ones, my dear Yuuri?" Stefano asked, but it was only formality; he could see that Yuuri has found what he was looking for.

Yuuri looked into the mirror and wiped his tears away. The outfit was already tailored to fit his body, and it looked and felt like Yuuri was born to wear it. It was slim, it was elegant, it was somehow fresh, and Yuuri couldn't wait for Viktor to see him like this. All of a sudden, he wanted to see him, and Viktor's texts did not seem so silly anymore.

Until Yuuri's phone started vibrating in Mila's pocket. Mila rolled her eyes and answered the call, then put Viktor on the speaker so everyone could hear him.

"Yuuri!" he shouted enthusiastically. "I miss you so much! I'm so glad you finally picked up! When will you come home, zvezda-"

 _"Eta ya, Viktor,"_ Mila sighed.

_"Oh? Gde moy Yuriy?"_

"I'm here, Vitya," Yuuri said. "You're on a speaker."

"Yuuri! I miss you so-"

"I'm at Stefano's right now and I still need to take care of a few things," Yuuri said.

Viktor's excited whimper made Yurio jump in his seat.

"Can I go and see you, baby? Please, I'm-"

Yuuri said  _no_ in English, while Mila, Georgi and Yurio yelled _no_ in Russian in the exact same moment, to which Viktor replied with a disappointed cry.

"But I'm gonna have to leave soon anyway. The cake tasting is at 12 am, and-"

Yuuri's heart travelled all the way to his throat and he almost fainted when he heard Viktor's words.

"The _what?"_

"You know, my love, the cake tasting-"

"Viktor, I told you to schedule that for the day after my-"

"I thought you would buy your tux tomorrow."

Yuuri's heart started racing and he needed to loosen his tie to be able to breathe.

_I'm going to kill him tonight._

"Viktor, you-"

"See you in an hour, _lyubov moy!_ " Viktor yelled, then quickly ended the call.

"Yuuri, relax," Mila said, gently touching Yuuri's shoulder. "We can take care of the other things on a different day."

Yuuri thought that he's going to explode. He needed to remind himself that this was about his own wedding, and he should not stress about it, no matter what happens. But Viktor forgot things all the damn time, and their schedule turned into a terrible mess because of him. Yuuri could not feel real anger towards him, but his frustration was enough to make him anxious.

_Your anxiety is lying to you. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay._

He closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Mila's touch on his shoulder.

_I don't need to try on the other outfits. I like this one. This is what I want to wear on my wedding. No need to be nervous._

_Cake tasting is fun. It'll be fun. Right?_

He took several deep breaths, then looked up and nodded.

"You're right," he admitted, but his fingers were slightly shaking. "We have the whole week."

"It's like you're a different person, Katsudon," Yurio muttered, looking at his phone again with his lips curling into a smile which was clearly not meant for Yuuri or the people around him. 

"It's the power of love," Georgi muttered in a weak tone, still staring at Yuuri, trying to fight his tears.

"Yurio," Mila said in English, so Yuuri would understand too. "Do you like Yuuri's tux?"

"Yeah, whatever," Yurio replied, not even looking up.

Mila raised one of her brows and a mischevious smile appeared on her lips.

"And what does Otabek say?"

"He's- _huuh?!_ " Yurio screamed, dropping his phone. "I wasn't even talking to him! I don't even know his number! We don't even _talk!_ "

Mila's histerical laugh filled the whole room. Yurio jumped up and wanted to run towards Mila, but Georgi grabbed him by his waist and wouldn't let him go. Stefano answered a phone call by the window while Yuuri tried to talk some sense into Mila and Yurio - without much success.

"Stupid old hag," Yurio pouted, but when he sank back to the couch, Yuuri could see that his ears were flaming red.

"I'm only three years older than you, you know-"

"Guys, stop," Yuuri repeated. "Can we just move on already?"

"Alright, Dad," Mila sighed.

Yuuri's eyes went wide.

"Don't ever say that again," he whispered, which caused Mila to laugh even harder.

*

After many uncomfortable minutes around Stefano and his detailed opinion about Yuuri's body type and the way "the tuxedo is hugging him", Yuuri could finally pay and leave the shop along with the others. He didn't bring the tux yet, first of all because it still needed some fixing to match Yuuri perfectly, and second, because Viktor would have totally tried to have a glimpse at it.

The bakeries Viktor booked appointments to were all fancy and exlusive, and they did not allow more than two people - the couple - on the tastings. Yuuri said goodybe to Mila, Georgi and Yurio next to the train station, and sat down on a bench to wait for Viktor who was already on his way. Yuuri reached for his phone and checked the picture Mila had taken of him when he was wearing his wedding outfit, and he could feel himself getting all emotional again. After some hesitation, he sent the photo to his parents and to Mari. His phone started ringing in a few seconds, and Yuuri answered with a smile on his face.

"Hi, mom," he said in Japanese. "I'm sorry for bothering you-"

 _"Yuuri,"_ Hiroko sniffed. _"We just got your picture and we are so moved-"_

 _"Mom, you are the only one who is moved,"_ Mari added from the background.

 _"Your sister is lying,"_ Toshiya said. _"She cried first-"_

_"Dad! That's not even true!"_

"I'm relieved," Yuuri sighed. His eyes were fixated on the cars passing by. "I was afraid you would be upset because I won't have a traditional Japanese wedding."

 _"Whatever makes you happy, Yuuri,"_ Hiroko said in a gentle tone. _"Is Vicchan there?"_

"No, but he's on his way."

 _"How's sweet little Mia-chan?"_ Toshiya asked, and Yuuri could hear Mari's agreeing sigh from the background.

Yuuri chuckled. A taxi stopped at the side of the road. Its door opened, and when Yuuri saw the silver locks dancing in the late spring breeze, his heart started racing.

"She's growing," he replied to his dad. "She still likes to sleep on Makkachin's back. But Viktor is too lenient, so it's me who-"

"Yuuri!" Viktor waved at him and his face was shining from his bright smile. Yuuri glanced at him and all of a sudden he couldn't even remember his frustration about those mixed appointments. 

"Mom, dad, I have to go, Viktor's just got here-"

"Yuuri," Viktor repeated when he got there, and Yuuri was still on the phone when he pulled him up and started to shower his face with small kisses.

"V- Hey, Vitya," Yuuri chuckled with the phone still next to his ear. "Wait, I'm still-"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't defend himself. He tried to say goodbye to his family with Viktor's arms around him, but his mom was already trying to shout some loving messages to Viktor.

"I missed you," Viktor whined when Yuuri could finally put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Vitya, there are people around us," Yuuri said, trying to push Viktor away. "And-and I'm still angry-"

"Are you?" Viktor asked with his mouth on Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri could feel the goosebumps all over his body, but he managed to collect his thoughts and finally pushed Viktor away.

"Yes," he said, still blushing. He adjusted his jacket and his glasses, then tried to sound as serious as possible. "Did you feed the dogs?"

They started to walk towards the subway station.

"Yes, ," Viktor answered, reaching for Yuuri's hand.

"Did you take them out for a pee?"

"Yes, my love. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Frau Gerber came to see me in the morning," Viktor said while they walked underground. 

Yuuri could hear the cars on the concrete above their heads. The underground was busy, as always, full of people, full of noises, full of strange smells. The echo of the approaching train filled the tunnels and bounced off the walls, and the sudden, cold wind got violently underneath Yuuri's clothes and made him shiver. Viktor started running and Yuuri followed him without a question, still holding each other's hand, running towards the beeping doors which were already starting to close - and yet, Yuuri was smiling.

They got on just in time. The train was full, as it was always full during the day. They found an empty spot near the opposite door, and while Viktor grabbed the railing to find some support, Yuuri reached for Viktor. The train took off, and Viktor lost his balance for a moment, but Yuuri didn't let go of him.

"What did she want this time?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, our lovely neighbour," Viktor sighed, then flashed a barely noticeable wink at Yuuri. "The usual thing."

_Oh no, not again. I'm gonna die from embarrassment right here in this tunnel._

"Oh no," Yuuri moaned, then hid his face into Viktor's shoulder. "I won't be able to look at her anymore."

"Don't worry, baby, I told her, I did - this is how _love_ is and my love for _my Yuuri_ is so-"

"Vitya," Yuuri whispered, his face burning. "I can't believe you said that. We need new walls. Or a new apartment. Or we should just stop being so loud."

Viktor seemed outraged.

"No. Not happening."

 _"Viktor-"_ , Yuuri whined.

The train stopped, and Yuuri had to wrap his arm around Viktor's waist to keep himself steady.

"This is our stop."

"Oh."

After they got back to the street, Viktor stopped, let go of Yuuri's hand then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small notebook with a pen. Yuuri raised his eyebrows and tried to get a closer look with the sun shining directly into his eyes. The steady noise of the car engines, trains and buses were just like a monotonous background music to Yuuri. It used to bother him, but now he came to love them, because he associated the sounds of the city with his new life here.

"What's that?" he asked, trying to read Viktor's handwriting. 

Viktor was concentrating very hard on that notebook. Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes, and he rested his fingers on his chin, muttering something to himself. When he realized that Yuuri had asked him a question, he suddenly looked at him with his eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"My list," he said enthusiastically. "I made it this morning so I won't forget things anymore, and mixing up appointments and dates won't happen again-"

Yuuri's frustration disappeared in a heartbeat. He pressed his lips together and tried to stay calm and collected, but he had to hide his face into his palms again. His incoherent groaning scared Viktor, and he thought Yuuri was crying.

"Yura," he said with a worried frown. "What? You don't like my lis-"

"I... I _love_ your list," Yuuri muttered through his fingers. 

Yuuri was still trying to find the redness in his face even when they finally got to the first bakery on Viktor's list, Карамель и сливки. There was an option to have the cake tasting at home, but Viktor insisted on going to each and every one of them in person.

As soon as they stepped inside, Yuuri could feel the smell of freshly baked cakes and breads. The intense aroma of coffee was rich and full-bodied, and it welcomed Yuuri and Viktor in the moment they arrived. The bakery was airy and bright, the front of the shop was all glass with potted plants. Waiters dressed in white elegantly moved around the place with plates in their hands. From the marble tiled floor to the beautiful glowing chandeliers, everything screamed class.

And expensive.

It was modern yet had some rustic charm at the same time. The cafe tables were chic and almost everything was white or mid-grey. The counter top was well polished, and the display racks caught Yuuri's eye immediately. From the chocolate drizzled cakes to the sugar lace pastries, the blueberry muffins and steaming puffs, everything was a feast to the eyes.

"Wow," Viktor said. "This looks amazing!"

"I'm hungry," Yuuri admitted, and Viktor started laughing.

A tall, black haired man glanced up from behind the counter, then went to greet them.

"Welcome to  _Karamel' i slivki_ , gentlemen," he said in a Russian accent. "My name is Alexei."

Viktor reached for Alexei's hands and shook them enthusiastically.

 _"Ochen' priyatno,"_ he said, shaking the man's hand for what it seemed like minutes. _"Ya Viktor."_

"Hi," Yuuri said hesitantly when Viktor finally let go of Alexei's hand. "My name's Yuuri."

"Yes. This is Yuuri. He's my fiancé," Viktor added in a proud voice. "I mentioned him in the phone."

Alexei nodded politely.

"A pleasure to meet you. We've been waiting for you. Shall we converse in English, to make it easier for your fiancé?"

"Yes, please," Viktor said. 

"Follow me, please."

Alexei guided them to a hallway behind the counter, then he opened a white door and stepped back to let Viktor and Yuuri enter first. It was a small room with nothing but a table and three chairs around it. The window looked to the busy street. There were all kinds of photos of wedding cakes on the wall, and the smell of flowers made Yuuri dizzy.

Viktor's eyes were sparkling from excitement.

The table was full of little samples of cakes, frostings and fillings, organized neatly in little white cups and plates, with a separate fork to each and every one of the samples. There were two bottles on sparkling water on the table, along with a dozen brochures about the cakes.

"Take a seat, please," Alexei said.

Yuuri sat down on Viktor's left, and the smell of the bouquet of lavender on the table made him a bit sleepy.

Each of the samples were labeled on their plates with a small piece of paper neatly placed next to them.

Alexei took a sit across Yuuri and Viktor.

"Before we start, I would like to get to know you a bit. It is important to us to know the couple and their story, and especially your wedding venue," Alexei started. "I already talked to Mr. Nikiforov on the phone a few weeks ago, but I'm sure that many things have happened since then."

Yuuri started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

_Our story? What does he mean, our story? Do we really have to tell him-_

"Great," Viktor said quickly. "Of course. I'll tell you _everything_ -"

Alexei seemed more than eager to learn about their history, but Yuuri was not sure it was a good idea. He grabbed Viktor's hand under the table and gently squeezed it.

"Vitya-"

"Yes, _lyubov moy?"_

"I'm sure he doesn't need all of the details."

"It's fine, Mr. Katsuki, think of this as a friendly meeting," Alexei smiled. 

"Our friend Alexei here is right," Viktor agreed. He seemed more than determined. "So. As you might know, we're figure skaters. Well, I don't compete anymore, see, I'm his coach. But I was still a competitive skater when I met him at the banquet of the Grand Prix Final-"

"Viktor, _no_ -"

"And he was drunk as hell," Viktor continued with a dreamy expression. Alexei seemed to enjoy the story a lot. "We danced a lot. He seduced me within two minutes. He even poled danced, can you believe that? How could anyone resist that? I mean, look at him."

Alexei was nodding, and he seemed just as passionate about this as Viktor. Yuuri grabbed Viktor's upper arm and whined for a while before he gave up and buried his face into his palms again.

"And then he asked me to be his coach! He was all over me, this naughty boy. I fell in love that night, and I'm still falling," Viktor sighed, glancing at Yuuri with an admiring look in his eyes. "But then he disappeared, you know? I felt so sad. So disappointed. I felt cheated. Then he skated my routine and uploaded the video on the internet-"

"Viktooor-"

"It was the call of love. I knew it, he reached out to me and I knew it. He was ready to meet me," Viktor whispered. "So I left everything and went to see him in Japan. He was so different! He was so shy, and he didn't seem to remember anything about the banquet. I was so confused."

Alexei leaned forward just a bit and listened to the story attentively.

"Viktor, this is not important-"

"Of course it is," Viktor pouted. "So, it was my turn to seduce him. Oh, I tried everything, I tried so hard. And then he started to give me these signs, like that one time when we had a photoshoot together and-"

"Viktor."

"Anyway, we got stuck in an elevator-"

"Vik-"

"Best day of my life," Viktor said. "No, well, that's not completely true. Every day is the best day with my Yuuri. But those days in Barcelona were some of the best. You know that hotel, Alexei, Gran Hotel La Florida, we stayed there after I proposed to him, and that night was simply-"

"Viktor!" Yuuri threatened, reaching for Viktor's thigh and pinching him. "That's enough, don't you think?"

Viktor jumped in his seat and let out a nervous laugh when Yuuri's hand got closer and closer to a certain part of his body.

"Of course, zolotse," he said, finally giving in. 

"I would love to know more," Alexei said. "But I will respect your wish. Can you tell me a bit about your wedding venue?"

"We agreed on a modern wedding," Yuuri said, quickly answering before Viktor could say anything. His face was still flushed, but he tried to take deep breaths. "We were hesitant about it at first, but this is our final decision. We'll get married in Spain."

"Right next to the sea," Viktor added. "We rented a big, mediterranean Villa for the wedding, it's beautiful. We'll have lots of flowers, a lot of purple and blue, elegant yet homelike. We based it on the style of Gran Hotel La Florida, because my Yuuri loved that place a lot."

Alexei was diligently taking notes.

"Very well. So I assume you would like a mediterranean style wedding cake?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time, then Yuuri continued. "Something white or ivory with real flowers decorating it. I imagine white roses on the top, maybe."

"I would like a lacy decoration," Viktor added. "I like lace a lot."

Yuuri almost choked on his own spit.

"Perfect," Alexei nodded. "I can see your cake perfectly in my mind. We'll talk about the exact details later. Now, shall we begin?"

Yuuri glanced at the samples. They looked fresh out the oven and Yuuri had no idea how they did that, because there was a lot. He needed to adjust his glasses to read all of the labels.

_Caramel, swiss buttercream_

_Cream cheese, swiss buttercream_

_Raspberry, swiss buttercream_

_White chocolate and raspberry, vanilla buttercream_

_Coconut and lime, swiss buttercream_

_Lemon, swiss buttercream_

_Funfetti, funfetti buttercream_

_Chocolate and vanilla, chocolate fudge filling_

_Brown sugar cinnamon cake, maple buttercream_

There was more, but Yuuri got overwhelmed just by reading all of them. Alexei put two plates in front of them with the caramel cake sample on it. Viktor was already eating when Yuuri just started. The first flavour he tasted was the sweet, salty caramel melting in his mouth. 

"How do you like it, _zolotse?"_

"It's great," Yuuri nodded. "A bit heavy though."

"Yes, exactly my thoughts."

They took a sip from their water bottles and continued tasting the other samples. By the tenth sample, Yuuri felt like he's going to die from a heart attack, but Viktor was still as passionate as he was in the beginning.

"Amazing," he muttered. "I can't decide. What's your favourite so far, my love?"

"The white chocolate and raspberry. And the coconut one was great too," Yuuri breathed, reaching for his water bottle again. "I'm full. I can't eat more."

"Try this cinnamon one," Viktor said, pointing at his plate. "I love it. It's my favourite. My grandma would love it."

Yuuri couldn't resist, and his taste buds did not mind, but his stomach did. The maple buttercream was someting he has never tasted before, and it created an amazing harmony with the cinnamon and brown sugar. 

"Mhm," Yuuri nodded, looking at Viktor. "I think this is it. Yeah. Don't you think?"

"Yes," Viktor agreed. 

Alexei took some notes again.

"Wonderful," he said. "Thank you, gentlemen. Would you like a coffee? It's on the house."

"Yes, thank you," Viktor accepted. "Would you like some, _zolotse?"_

"Mhm," Yuuri muttered, resting his back against the chair and trying to fight his urge to throw up.

Alexei slightly bowed then took the plates in his hands and left the room. After he closed the door, Yuuri let out a painful groan.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Yuuri lied. "I just ate too much too quickly."

"But we found our wedding cake in the first shop," Viktor whispered against his neck happily. "I love to say _our wedding_."

Viktor's childish enthusiasm disappeared, and his low, honey like voice made it obvious for Yuuri that he was in the mood for something else now.

"Vitya," he sighed. "I can't go home like this. I need to sit here for an hour, I guess. I can't move."

"Should I ask for some privacy?" Viktor purred, running his hands up on Yuuri's thighs. "I know how to make you feel better."

"Viktor," Yuuri chuckled with the man's lips against his neck. "Stop."

"Should I, really?" 

"Y-yeah," Yuuri muttered. Viktor's hands were all over him, and when he started to place gentle kisses on his neck, Yuuri almost fell off the chair. The usual warmth flooded his body as usual, and it never ever became easier to hold back. 

But right now, the intense nausea coming from his stomach was stronger than his desire.

"Do you remember what I told you this morning?" he asked. Viktor suddenly stopped, and Yuuri could see that he was thinking really hard to remember.

"Well. I must admit I'm not sure," Viktor said hesitantly. 

"I said I won't have sex with you tonight."

"But it's not night yet. Not even evening. We can still-"

"No," Yuuri groaned. "I feel like throwing up."

"Oh," Viktor said, finally retreating. "Drink some water, darling."

He opened Yuuri's bottle and offered it to him. Yuuri accepted with a grateful sigh, and while he was drinking, he could see that Viktor took out his small notebook again and started to place ticks next to a few notes. 

"I have to call the other bakeries and tell them we won't go," he muttered to himself. "Now we have to take care of the honeymoon. The travel agency is not so far away so if you get better, baby, we can go on foot."

"We still have time until that, right?"

"Yes, darling, the travel agency expects us for five."

"Okay," Yuuri sighed. He was still fighting with the cinnamon cake which was trying desperately to crawl back into his mouth.

Alexei arrived with two coffees, but after Viktor told him that Yuuri was not feeling well, he left the room almost immediately. Yuuri wanted to distract himself, so he reached for his phone and started browsing for some music. 

Then he remembered that he wanted to show something to Viktor, but he was too hesitant to do it. He sipped from his coffee then leaned a bit closer to Viktor.

"Vitya."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to show you a song. I think it would be nice to play it on our wedding."

Viktor's childish excitement returned in a heartbeat, and he leaned in to place a kiss on Yuuri's face.

"I can't wait to hear it."

Yuuri was blushing again, but he managed to keep it under control. He searched for the song on YouTube, then started playing it. 

( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo> )

The song started with a delicate piano music, which reminded Yuuri a bit to his _Yuri On Ice_ routine. Viktor leaned closer to Yuuri and slowly reached to hold his hand, then they listened to the song together. Yuuri was staring at the floor all along, too embarrassed to look up.

_One look at you; my whole life falls in line._  
_I prayed for you; before I called you mine._  
_I can't believe it's true, sometimes._  
_I can't believe it's true._

_I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._  
_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._  
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do._  
_I get to love you, I get to love you._

_The way you love, it changes who I am._  
_I am undone and I thank God once again._  
_I can't believe it's true, sometimes._  
_I can't believe it's true._

_I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._  
_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._  
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do._  
_I get to love you, I get to love you._  
_I get to love you, I get to love you._

_They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave._  
_When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me._  
_I get to love you, I get to love you,_  
_I get to love you._

After the song came to an end, they were sitting in silence for a few seconds. Viktor was still holding Yuuri's hand, but he didn't say anything. Yuuri's heart was beating fast, pounding against his chest in each second. The butterflies in his stomach were still there, just like in those first months around Viktor, just like during their first kiss, just like always.

Yuuri glanced up, and the tears falling from Viktor's eyes were shining in the sunlight just like bright, clear diamonds. 

"Oh. _Oh!"_

Viktor's lips were trembling, and he tried to wipe his tears away with his free hand, failing miserably. Yuuri almost jumped up. He leaned forward, placed his hands on Viktor's face and kissed his forehead. He could smell the fresh scent of his shampoo mixing together with the sweet, familiar scent of his skin.

 _"Anata,"_ Yuuri whispered gently. _"Nakanaide."_

_(Darling, don't cry.)_

Viktor started crying even harder, but it seemed like he was smiling at the same time. Yuuri placed a few other kisses on Viktor's face, then on his lips. He reached for him and hugged him, caressing his back and whispering small endearments to him in Japanese.

"Yuuri?" Viktor muttered into Yuuri's neck. His breath was hot and gentle on Yuuri's skin. 

"Hm?"

_"Ty vyydesh' za menya?"_  
_(Will you marry me?)_

Yuuri chuckled, then put his hand on the back of Viktor's head.

"Vitya," he said. "We _are_ getting married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prayer circle for Frau Gerber 2k17. She and Yakov should totally get married.  
> Tell me in the comments what you wanna see next. It can be ANYTHING, really.
> 
> AND a question for LATER - do you want me to write A) the wedding ceremony itself with gross vows and so on or would you rather dive into B) the naughty waters of the honeymoon? Shit, I already know your answer. Still, surprise me. Maybe you want C) BOTH??? (please don't LOL)  
> i'm gonna decide based on your "votes"!
> 
> tumblr: @allthosebigasstrees


	6. Let Me Be Your Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Here's the update. I'm sorry about the late replies and the super slow updates. I'm really grateful for those who are still here and I appreciate you a lot, I hope you know that. Thank you so much!
> 
> SO. This is not the wedding/honeymoon yet. Just... some smut and fluff.  
> if you don't like the idea of Yuuri being...... um, in charge, *cough cough* then you can skip the second half of this chapter.

Yuuri was sitting on the balcony with Mia on his lap. Makkachin was relaxing on the ground, his legs pointed towards the ceiling. His ears moved sometimes in his dream, but otherwise he was completely still. The quiet buzzing of Yuuri's laptop mixed with the monotonous noises of the street below. The wheels rolling on the asphalt, the engines whirring, heels crashing against the sidewalk over and over again, the elongated scream of the old tram and the quiet, deep ramble of the new one as they brake on the rails - all of these noises rose in the air and crashed together, creating the steady heartbeat of St. Petersburg.

Yuuri was listening to their wedding song by Ruelle he had previously chosen, and gazed at the sky for a few seconds before he continued writing his vows. Mia yawned and stretched on Yuuri's lap, rolling on the laptop as she moved. Yuuri gently pulled her back into her original position, and his fingers continued to dance on the keyboard. Sometimes he stopped and rewrote or deleted a sentence or changed a word then deleted it again. He was frustrated. He didn't know how to pour his feelings into words, and above all, how to make it as short as possible. He didn't want to bore anyone on the wedding, but no matter how hard he tried, it always turned out to be too long.

Viktor opened the balcony door and tried to squeeze himself through the narrow opening between Yuuri's chair and the doorway. Yuuri quickly changed tabs and replied to a text sent by Phichit. Viktor leaned down and brushed his lips against Yuuri's cheek.

"Are you still working on your vow, _lyubov moy?"_

"Mhm."

"Can I see it?" Viktor tried.

Yuuri gasped and stared at him with his brows furrowed.

"No, you cannot," he said.

"But-"

"No."

"I got you some tea," Viktor added quickly, placing two cups on the small coffee table.

He sat down on his own chair, flashing a hopeful smile at Yuuri, but Yuuri was not going to change his mind.

"That's very nice of you," he said, looking at his laptop. "Thank you."

"I could help you, you know," Viktor continued. He rested his back against the chair and crossed his legs. "I already finished mine and I think it turned out great."

Yuuri looked at Viktor and while he sighed, his lips curled into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Vitya, but we can't see each other's vows until the wedding. I'm just not very good at writing, that's it. But I'll figure it out. It's almost done, I'm just trying to make it shorter."

Viktor couldn't look more confused.

"What do you mean, _shorter?"_ he asked, leaning forward. "Because mine is... _pretty long_."

"How long?"

Viktor scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"It's a secret."

"Mine is like... a paragraph."

 _"One_ paragraph?" Viktor echoed. " _Bozhe moy._ I guess I'll have to make it shorter then."

"No, no," Yuuri said quickly. "You don't have to. I'm happy you wrote that much."

Viktor just sat and watched Yuuri stressing about his vows for minutes. The way his glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose and the way he adjusted them when he noticed it. The way he furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together, or when he sipped from his tea then stretched his arms towards the ceiling.

Yuuri noticed Viktor staring at him, and no matter how long they have been together, he blushed.

"What?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with a small smile on the corner of his lips.

The wide, bright smile that appeared on Viktor's face made Yuuri even more flustered.

"Oh, nothing," Viktor said. "I think you're stressed."

"Yeah, I am," Yuuri admitted with a chuckle. "So?"

"So," Viktor sighed. "I could help you with that."

Yuuri's fingers stopped on the keyboard and he glanced up at Viktor immediately.

"Oh. But... I-I have to finish this," Yuuri muttered.

There was a playful smirk forming on Viktor's face, and Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off him. The top buttons of Viktor's shirt were undone, allowing Yuuri to see the soft, pale skin underneath, and those strong, yet delicate and defined collarbones.

"You can finish it later," Viktor assured him quietly.

"You... you think?" Yuuri asked. The heat started to spread in his veins, painting his ears and cheeks pink, and making his mind foggy and empty.

"Mhm," Viktor smiled.

His sharp eyes were already undressing Yuuri, and Yuuri didn't see a reason to say no to him. He took a deep breath, slowly put his laptop on the coffee table, then stood up with Mia in his arms. He carefully put Mia down on his now empty chair. The puppy didn't even notice the change, and kept on sleeping. Yuuri didn't hesitate. He sat on Viktor's lap and grabbed his shoulders, running his hands down on Viktor's arms and placing them on his hips. He leaned in for a kiss, and Viktor wasn't reluctant. His soft, familiar lips met Yuuri's, and even though their touch was familiar, the sensation they caused and the emotions they made to erupt always, always turned the world upside down. No two kiss were the same. It was always like the very first time on that outdoor rink back in Hasetsu. Yuuri always got those butterflies in his stomach, he always blushed, and he always wanted to give Viktor everything he could possibly had to offer.

Today was no different.

Yuuri's fingers grasped Viktor's collar then the hair on the back of his head as he tried to push himself closer to the man. Just when he rolled his hips against Viktor's and reached for the bulge in his pants to grab it, Viktor gently stopped his hand. Yuuri already opened his mouth to ask him why, but Viktor was faster.

"I have a gift for you," he whispered. "I was waiting for the right moment. I think this is it."

_A gift? Oh, god._

_Lingerie? Again? That would be... the seventh one?_

"What kind of gift?" Yuuri asked suspiciously, but Viktor only smiled.

"Let's go inside and I'll show you."

Although it was extremely difficult to stand up and stop what they have been doing, Yuuri was more than curious to find out more about that mysterious gift. They went inside, and Viktor directed Yuuri towards the bathroom.

"Wait for me in the shower," Viktor said, leaning close to Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri obeyed, and his heart was already pounding in his throat from the childish excitement. He went inside the bathroom and took his shirt and his sweatpants off.

When Viktor returned, Yuuri recognized the box in his hands. They bought it in the sex shop a few weeks back, and Viktor never told him what was inside, no matter how curious Yuuri was.

Viktor put the box down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri turned around to face him, and he couldn't tell why, but there was something in Viktor's eyes that was somehow different. It was desire, yes, but it wasn't Viktor's usual lustful, almost predatory look. He leaned closer to Yuuri, almost touching his lips and pressing his body against his. A lightning-like jolt ran through Yuuri's body, through his veins and his stomach, and made his throat dry.

"I think," Viktor started quietly, "it's time for us to try something new."

Their eyes met, and the air around them was thick with tension. Viktor could hear Yuuri's heartbeat, each and every one of those thumps. Yuuri's fingers dug into Viktor's upper arms, and it almost seemed like he was holding onto him as if he was an anchor.

"Wh... what do you mean?" he asked, his voice just like a light, fresh breeze.

"Let me take care of you," Viktor whispered with his eyes already closed, his lips touching Yuuri's own.

Viktor's fingers slipped into Yuuri's underpants and pushed them off, gently touching Yuuri's butt and pulling him closer to himself. Yuuri tried to take a breath, breaking the kiss and opening his mouth for a moment with Viktor biting on his lower lip with a low moan escaping his throat. Viktor took off his own clothes and opened the tap in the shower. Yuuri stepped inside and Viktor followed him soon, with the box in his hands. He quickly unwrapped it and tossed the empty box on the floor. When Yuuri finally saw what was in there, he didn't feel smarter at all.

"What is that?" he asked with genuine confusion, staring at the object which looked like a flashlight.

Except, where the lamp was supposed to be, there was a small, flesh colored opening looking exactly like a...

"Oh, god," Yuuri said, his ears turning bright red. "What the-"

Viktor didn't let him finish. He put the toy down next to the shower door, and grabbed Yuuri's hips to turn him around. Yuuri wasn't sure anymore. He put his palms on the slippery wall and waited for the impossible to happen, praying and cursing at the same time with his butt pushed into the air.

_God, if I survive this, I think I deserve a personal apology from you-_

"Yuuri," Viktor said, trying to hold back his laughter. "This isn't... it's not for that."

"Oh, thank god," Yuuri sighed, almost collapsing to the floor. "I was sure it wouldn't fit."

Viktor couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, and Yuuri was already considering to leave him there in the shower.

"Stop laughing," Yuuri pouted with his face completely red, his palms still grasping the wall. "I thought you wanted to put that thing in me!"

Viktor was laughing so hard that he had to rest his back against the shower wall. His stomach was already hurting, and there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry, it's just-"

He didn't continue. Seeing Yuuri's grumpy expression, Viktor took a deep breath and finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay," he said with his arms up in the air. "I'm sorry. Let me show you how it's used, _da?"_

_How can I be embarrassed as hell and horny as hell at the same time?_

_How?_

"Okay," Yuuri said, still pouting.

He was still facing the wall, and Viktor was standing right behind him. He could feel Viktor's fingers slowly touching his sides, then sliding towards his chest and his stomach. His hips were pressing against Yuuri's ass, and he started to place light, gentle kisses on Yuuri's shoulder.

The hot water was running down their bodies, making the air thicker and thicker with every minute. Yuuri was already hard, but Viktor didn't touch him there - not once. But his hands were still busy, caressing and stroking Yuuri's skin all over his body, his sides, his shoulders, his arms, his thighs and his chest. Yuuri was leaning against Viktor, longing for his kisses and his touch with his eyes closed and his mouth open. They've been together for almost a year now, and for Yuuri, being in Viktor's arms was the most familiar, most reassuring feeling in the world. Whatever happened, this was his shelter, his safe place. Even or the worst days, even when their everyday life put a distance between them. He always felt like coming home.

"You are so beautiful," Viktor breathed, his lips touching Yuuri's right ear, his hands caressing his chest and his abs, moving closer and closer to his hardness.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath.

And then Viktor finally touched him, and the way for air suddenly got cut off in Yuuri's throat. He gasped, loud and sharp, desperate and relieved. Viktor was slow - slow, but steady, his hands warm and firm, his body hot against Yuuri's back. Yuuri pushed back against him, trying to feel him even more, wanting him closer and inside him.

But Viktor had other plans.

He reached for the _fleshlight_ with his right hand, still holding Yuuri close to him with his left. Yuuri opened his eyes and glanced at the object in Viktor's hands right in front of his own hips, and he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. But he didn't need to do anything. Viktor touched him again, and slowly guided the tip to the small opening of the fleshlight. Yuuri was staring down at the toy and at Viktor's hand, and his heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he thought he might faint. Viktor kissed his neck, then his jawline.

"Relax, baby," he said, quiet and reassuring. "Let me take care of you."

Yuuri held his breath. He's never been inside of anyone or anything, and he had no idea what to expect. He was still trying to hold onto the slippery wall, and his knuckles were already white. As he was staring downwards, the water from his hair was dripping down on his chest.

Viktor slowly lowered the toy on Yuuri's dick, his other hand on the boy's hip. He was thirsty for Yuuri's reaction, he wanted to see everything, and when he glanced at him, he wasn't disappointed - Yuuri's lips parted, his brows furrowed, and his eyes closed for a moment. The moan escaping his throat was simply _delicious_. The shower glass started to fog up around them.

Viktor didn't stop until Yuuri was all the way in. And then he started to move they toy up and down, agonizingly slow. Yuuri was panting, gasping for air, holding onto Viktor's arms for support. No matter how he tried, he couldn't leave his eyes open. They have only just begun, but Yuuri knew that he was not going to last for long.

_Is this how he feels every time? Is this how he feels when he's inside me?_

The sheer thought of that pushed Yuuri closer to the edge, and his rising and falling chest, and his desperate moans gave him away. Viktor stopped for a few seconds, sliding his left hand down to Yuuri's inner thighs, caressing and massaging his hot skin. He touched Yuuri's neck with his tongue, then gently bit him and placed a long, deep kiss on the red mark. Viktor continued his work with the fleshlight, this time much faster.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri whimpered, his fingers grasping Viktor's lower arm, and his nails scraping his skin.

His hips started to move against the toy, with fast and desperate, shallow thrusts. The water was starting to get a bit colder, and it felt like ice against their flaming skin.

 _"Yuuri,"_ Viktor breathed against his neck. _"Ya khochu tebya vnutri menya."_

Yuuri cried out and his whole body tensed up. A quick, hot shiver ran through him, and he came with a painful moan. But Viktor was still pumping the toy up and down, guiding Yuuri through the waves of his orgasm, drinking in the sight of his muscles tensing and his body shaking.

Viktor closed the tap, put the toy down, and for minutes, the only sound echoing back from the glass was Yuuri's racing heartbeat and his shaky breaths. Then he slowly turned around and when he lifted his hand to touch Viktor's face, Viktor could see how foggy his eyes were. Yuuri felt weak and his ears were ringing, and when he talked, he could hardly hear his own voice.

"Vitya, did you... did you mean that?" Yuuri asked, his fingers resting on Viktor's face, and his eyes finally meeting his.

Viktor's smile was genuine and soft. He put his hand on Yuuri's, and he kissed his thumb.

"I did."

The rush of different emotions crashed against Yuuri like a violent wave of the beautiful, angry ocean. 

He was staring up at Viktor, and as always, he couldn't really believe his eyes. The small water droplets on his pale, marble-like skin, his bright blue eyes in contrast with his wet, silver hair, and his thin, red lips. The trust, the complete and unconditional trust in those eyes. The lust, the desire, the love.

Yuuri took a long, deep breath, to which Viktor responded with a chuckle.

"Only if you want it, too," he added, and now it was Yuuri's turn to laugh.

"Are you joking?" Yuuri asked, not really waiting for an answer. Instead, he gave Viktor a gentle kiss. "Can I... Can we go to the bedroom?"

"Of course," Viktor replied, so they did.

They didn't reach for a towel, they just walked to their bedroom with their skin still wet and flushed from the shower.

To Yuuri, time was slowing down. It seemed like as if everything was twice as slow when Viktor guided him to the bed and had him lay down; when he laid right next to him and leaned over him to place a delicate kiss on his lips; and when Yuuri reached up and brushed Viktor's hair out of his eyes, running his finger along the edge of his face.

"Your eyes... they look like gemstones," Yuuri whispered, lost in the sight, and lost in time as well, lost in Viktor.

A small tint of pink appeared on Viktor's cheeks, earning a soft, loving chuckle from Yuuri. Viktor sat up and slowly straddled Yuuri, and Yuuri just stared at him. Stared at his shoulders, his eyes, his lips, his chest. He wanted to touch him everywhere but he was too hesitant, too afraid to do something wrong. He lifted his arm and almost immediately put it back down. It was a tiny, barely noticeable movement, but Viktor saw it. He reached for Yuuri's hands and placed them on his own thighs, guiding them like a teacher.

_Am I dreaming?_

_Yes. I am definitely dreaming. This is a dream._

_The best dream ever._

Viktor was glancing down at Yuuri with deep, deep desire, and Yuuri was staring up at him with disbelief, gratitude, and admiration. Viktor let go of his arms, and Yuuri slowly started to explore Viktor's body on his own. He ran his palms up his thick, strong thighs, up his sides and his chest, then down to his waist. The sound of skin against skin, the feeling of Viktor's muscles underneath his fingers, and the heat of Viktor's body against his own made Yuuri drunk with lust.

He slowly put his hands on Viktor's hips, but then, he wasn't sure how to continue.

_What now? What should I do next? What would make him feel good?_

He wanted to do many things, but he was still a bit scared. He wanted to make Viktor feel good and loved, but he was afraid to hurt him or touch him in the wrong way.

Viktor could see all of these emotions on Yuuri's face. He leaned forward and placed small kisses all over Yuuri's neck, his chest, his collarbones. They were both hard, pressing and pulsing against each other, tasting the sheer lust on each other's flushed lips. Yuuri kissed Viktor again, and it was long, passionate, and yet so, so gentle and caring - saying everything he wanted to say but failed when it came to words.

Viktor was getting more and more passionate and impatient, biting on Yuuri's lips and his throat, and making him shiver with the small, steady rolls of his hips.

Yuuri moved his hands from Viktor's hips to his butt, and when Viktor responded by breaking their kiss, Yuuri almost got a heartattack.

"What? I'm sorry, I-" he said in a high pitched tone, terrified and worried.

Viktor guided Yuuri's hands back on his ass when he wanted to retreat.

"Don't be afraid, _dorogoy,"_ Viktor whispered. "You can touch me wherever you want. I'm yours to take. Only yours."

Yuuri almost passed out when he heard those words. He nodded, and watched as Viktor reached for the lube on the nightstand. He poured some on his own hand, then without any kind of warning - reached back and while looking Yuuri straight into the eyes - tried to push his finger inside. Yuuri grabbed his hand without thinking, and looked at him hesitantly.

"No, don't rush it," Yuuri said. "This is... your first time, right? I-I don't want you to feel any pain."

Viktor seemed quite emotional, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, and continued his work. He slowly pushed one of his finger in, and a small, weak moan escaped his mouth. Yuuri has never heard anything like that from him, and now that he did, he only wanted to hear more. He reached for Viktor's dick and started stroking it, trying to make him feel as good as possible. In a few minutes, Viktor was already working his second finger in, Yuuri's hardness pressing against his inner thighs making him more and more impatient and needy.

After a few seconds of doing this, Viktor pulled out his fingers and leaned down to kiss Yuuri once again.

"I'm ready," he breathed against Yuuri's trembling lips. "I want you, Yuuri."

Yuuri has never been so horny and so scared in his entire life. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest, and he could feel the cramps in his stomach setting in. He's been dreaming about this moment since forever, and now that it was here, he felt like a child again.

Viktor kneeled up and slowly guided Yuuri's cock in between his thighs, then glanced at him as he slowly lowered himself onto it. They kept looking at each other. Yuuri couldn't breathe; his brain was nothing but fog, and all he could feel was the tightness and the heat of Viktor taking him in.

Viktor's lips parted and a long, low moan left his mouth. He grasped Yuuri's hand and their fingers entwined, holding onto each other with all their strength. His knees were placed on each side of Yuuri's waist, and soon, Yuuri was all the way in.

Yuuri has never experienced such an intense, animalistic need to move.

But his worries for Viktor were much stronger than his instincts, so he decided to wait for him.

Soon, Viktor gave an experimental roll with his hips, and Yuuri's breath audibly hitched in his throat. He felt dizzy, like the whole world turned upside down around him, like he was dropped into the coldest and hottest ocean at the same time. Viktor placed his palms on Yuuri's chest, then continued to move. He was slow, still adjusting, trying to get used to the strange feeling. He tried to keep the eye contact, but sometimes he slipped, sometimes he just had to close his eyes, especially Yuuri couldn't control himself and pushed up into him once or twice.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri panted. "Does it hurt? Do you want to s-stop?"

Viktor shook his head, then started to move a bit faster. Yuuri grabbed his hips and let out a cry every time Viktor's hips rolled against him. The faster Viktor's movements became, the more Yuuri could feel the inevitable.

_I can't come so quickly, I can't, I can't-_

"V-Viktor," he moaned. "Viktor, I-"

Viktor stopped and leaned down to Yuuri's face.

"What is it, baby?" Viktor asked, his voice weak.

Yuuri was trying to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's body and gently flipped him over. When Viktor landed on his back, he let out a surprised little sound. Yuuri was still inside him. He moved his fingers to Viktor's face and now it has his turn to admire the view.

Viktor's damp, slightly curly hair, his long eyelashes, his flushed cheeks, and the small water droplets from his hair running down his neck. Yuuri caressed Viktor's face, then placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. He whispered something against his skin, and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck to try and pull him closer.

 _"Ya- ya tozhe tebya lyublyu,"_   Viktor replied with his voice breaking, and when Yuuri gave his first thrust, he tossed his head back and choked back a moan.

Yuuri was devouring him. He set a steady pace, then reached back to touch one of Viktor's spread legs, grasped his thigh and wrapped it around his own waist. His right hand slid down to grab Viktor's ass, while he leaned into the man's neck. Yuuri couldn't stop himself - he was licking and biting and kissing down on Viktor's neck, his ears, and every inch of his skin he could reach, letting out a breathy moan in between his movements. Viktor's arms were still around Yuuri's neck and shoulders, and even though he tried to keep his voice down at first, the power of Yuuri's thrusts built with each second, vibrating through Viktor's body and driving louder and louder moans and cries out of his mouth. His voice was pure alcohol to Yuuri, he wanted more and more, he became dizzy, he couldn't think, he couldn't remember anything - nothing else existed. Only this moment, him becoming one with Viktor.

Every little touch sent shivers down their bodies, every little word made their heart pound a little faster. This wasn't their first time, and certainly wasn't the second - and yet, it felt like a first time in its own special way.

Yuuri buried his face into Viktor's neck and closed his eyes. He was breathing in Viktor's scent, the smell of his hair, his skin, his cologne, his shower gel, his sweat. Everything with him was natural, everything Viktor was - it was also Yuuri.

Their heartbeats fused together, and Yuuri's grasp tightened on Viktor's thigh. His movements became slower but harder, and he pushed deep with each and every thrust. Viktor wasn't holding his voice anymore, he was moaning incoherent things in Russian, and sometimes Yuuri could hear his own name in his weak, needy whimpers. When Yuuri came, it was completely different from his previous orgasms. It was shorter, but more intense, so intense that it made him completely blind and deaf for a few seconds. He was trying to catch his breath on top of Viktor, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly as well. Viktor stared at the ceiling for a while, then he started to caress the skin on Yuuri's back. Yuuri slowly looked up and brushed out some stray hairs of Viktor's forehead. When their eyes met, Yuuri seemed amazed.

"Viktor, you were... you are..."

Yuuri couldn't finish. His feelings were all over the place. He was overwhelmed and so, so happy.

The look on Viktor's face was so new and so strange to Yuuri that he wasn't sure what to think, and just when he started to worry about Viktor's wellbeing, he realized that Viktor had came too. Still, he felt like he needed to ask.

"Did you... like it?" Yuuri asked, caressing Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor replied with a loving smile and a big, loud kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"So," he said. His voice was hoarse and he sounded tired. "We definitely have to work on your stamina, but other than that-"

Yuuri gasped and slapped Viktor's arm, earning a painful whimper from him.

"What did I say now?"

"Who's talking, old man? I have great stamina, you are the one who always wants to stop after like two rounds-"

"Yes, _zolotse,_ when you are on the receiving end, you have great stamina, but-"

"I think I should mention some things about you in my vows, like your nightmares of Yakov chasing you in a bald cap-"

"No, I didn't mean it, Yuuri, my love, my star, my _one and only_ -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this because there were some people who threatened to kill me if I ever write Yuuri as a top. okay lol not killing me but something like that. *sweats nervously*
> 
> IMPORTANT question guys. The 'Mercy' series is coming to an end (no sequel this time) so this is your last chance to make a request. If you want to see something in the remaining one shots (anything), please feel free to tell me and I'll make it happen. Even if you already told me once, tell me again cause I'm forgetful. yea.  
> You can tell me in a comment or on tumblr (@allthosebigasstrees)
> 
> 'til next time!


	7. A Sanctuary of Warmth and Peace - Wedding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Here is part 1 of the wedding chapters. Part 2 will be the actual wedding and wedding night and it is coming SOON (1 or 2 weeks, it requires a lot of planning).  
> No, I won't disappear for 2 months. I'm just extremely busy and overwhelmed because I can't attend uni rn (i had a surgery) but I still have to study and catch up to them and do everything on my own, and this is my last year so it is a bit... stressful. 
> 
> I love you guys and Thank You So Much for your neverending patience and loyalty. I am more grateful than you'll ever know.
> 
> russian dictionary:  
> zolotse- (my) gold, (my) treasure  
> lyubov moy - my love  
> bozhe moy- my god

 

The loud talking of the people around him and the buzzing noise of the engine of the bus mingled together and created a surprisingly blissful background noise in Yuuri’s head. He was on his way home after a long day in St. Petersburg. Mia did really well in the dog school today, like every time Yuuri took her. They’ve been attending the lessons and group lessons since Mia was old enough, and now that she was a few months older, the progress was obvious. After the lesson, Yuuri went into a grocery store to get some things for Viktor and their dinner, and while he was inside, Mia had been waiting for him outside.

The coldness of the window was somehow calming and reassuring. Yuuri couldn’t help but think about the ways their wedding could go wrong, and it made him sweaty and shaky. He pressed his forehead against the window even stronger, hoping for some kind of a distraction, but it just didn’t want to come.

He saw his name on the display again, right there in the last place, in front of everyone, for all eyes to see. Yuuri Katsuki, last place, least amount of points, worst performance of his life.

_Why am I thinking about that? It was two years ago. Doesn’t matter anymore. Just stop thinking about it._

He couldn’t stop. If he wasn’t thinking about his utter defeat all those years ago, he ws thinking about something else that stressed him out. This is what he always did when he was anxious or excited about something. He couldn’t stop his train of thoughts and they turned into a landslide really quick. But then Yuuri thought about the moment he saw Viktor for the first time in television, and then for the first time in person, and then he saw the moment when he talked to him for the first time, when he kissed him, when he woke up next to him…

And suddenly, the cold window felt familiar and warm, it reminded him of Viktor’s grandma. Her cold, blue eyes with the most warmth the world has ever seen, her silver, almost white hair and the way it danced around her head when she went outside to feed her birds, her old, wrinkled smile, her tiny hands, her warm, warm hands.

Her cooking, her laughter, the noise she made and the smile she gave when she saw Viktor after all those years.

Yuuri felt liberated; reborn, almost.

And after Olga, came Mari, his mother, his father, Vicchan, Mia, Makkachin, Phichit, and everyone. Mila, Sara, Yurio and Otabek. Their neighbor, the kids at the skating school when they asked for a selfie, or when they couldn’t talk from embarrasment when they met them for the first time. Those young faces, those young smiles, those honest, pure laughters.

Yuuri took a big, deep breath, and just when his lips wanted to curl into a smile, someone sat down next to him, but fall would be a better word to describe the way that guy threw himself in the seat next to Yuuri’s. Mia looked at her owner with a concerned look, and when their eyes met, Yuuri didn’t hesitate. The smell of the guy and the way he pushed Yuuri even closer to the window was enough for him to stand up and took Mia in his hands. He looked up and realized he was one stop early, but he didn’t care. He pushed the button then tried to push himself closer to the door through the crowd. When he finally got there, he grabbed the railing and tried to hold Mia as close to his chest as he could. The bus finally stopped and Yuuri got off. He put Mia down and took that goddamn muzzle off her, which was mandatory on public transport.

"Good girl," Yuuri smiled while he leaned down to pet her. "We’ll walk from here then. We couldn’t stay next to that weird-smelling guy, right, little girl?"

Even though it was September, the evenings were already quite cold in St. Petersburg. Yuuri tried to pull his jacket tighter on his body. Mia was walking diligently next to him, and even though she was on a leash, it was totally unnecessary at this point.

During the rest of his walk, Yuuri started to regret his decision. Maybe he should've stayed on that goddamned bus. Maybe not.

_But that guy was so stinky!_

_You could've just switched seats._

_But that would've been embarrassing. He would've known I switched seats because of him._

_Okay, just stop. You already did it. There's no way back now. Just walk home._

_Oh, Viktor will be so pissed._

Yuuri continued his evening walk with his dog on his side, and the chilly autumn air caressed his face like a gentle hand of a mother. It was a literal breath of fresh air, which he needed badly after his mini panic attack on the bus. They spent the past few months with arrangements of the wedding - cake tasting, wedding suits, looking for a venue, looking for materials for the venue, writing a guest list, deciding who should be crossed out of the guest list, and so on. Yuuri was exhausted, and his recent competitions didn't make him feel any better either. Viktor was still his coach, but he had other things to do now that they finally started the skating school, and even though they weren't full time teachers there, Viktor spent almost every morning there to make sure everything was alright, and he did give lessons too.

When Viktor was at the school, Yuuri had to practice either alone or with the Russian skating team, and sometimes, just sometimes, alone was the better option. 

They became good friends, and Yuuri liked spending time with Mila, Georgi and Yurio, but sometimes they could be a real pain in his ass. Georgi always had a new girlfriend to rave about or a new ex to cry about in an equally annoying way; Mila always pulled his legs about it; and Yurio always yelled at them for it. They also couldn't let go of the fact that Yuuri and Viktor were getting married, and they just loved to pull various pranks on them. Those pranks escalated quite quickly, from innocent to soul crashing and possibly illegal, which Yuuri didn't like at all. Like that one time when Mila pretended that she was chased by someone on the hallways of the rink, just to see who would be the damsel in distress when it came to Yuuri and Viktor. Of course, it was Viktor, because Yuuri didn't believe Mila for a second while Viktor was ready to murder for Yuuri and ready to hide behind his back at the same time.

And there was that other time when Mila and Georgi put something similar to viagra in Yuuri's water and locked him in the dressing room with Viktor.

That was something they didn't talk about. Well, except for Viktor. And everyone else. But only when Yuuri wasn't around.

When Yuuri and Mia finally got to the apartment building Viktor's flat was in, they welcomed the warm elevator as a blessing. As soon as they stepped through the opening doors, Yuuri could see his reflection in the mirrors, and it was obvious that he had been walking for more than just five minutes. He was wearing a beanie, but his ears and his cheeks were red, in fact, hot pink, as if he was wearing a blusher. He leaned down and took Mia in his arms, then waited for the elevator to arrive.

He stepped out and almost collided with Frau Gerber who was wearing her nightie and was on her way to take out the trash. 

"Oh, good evening, Frau Gerber," Yuuri said with a smile, which was always slightly embarrassed when he was talking to their neighbor. 

Frau Gerber looked at Yuuri like she was a detective, inspecting him from head to toe before her answer.

"Good evening, Herr Katsuki," she said in a high pitched tone, with a short nod, then before Yuuri could say anything else, she pushed the button and disappeared with the elevator.

_Great. She hates me._

_No fucking wonder! We're always so loud!_

The cold patches on his face were replaced by burning hot ones, then he shook his head and walked towards their front door. Viktor already -proudly- changed the name tag from Nikiforov to Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Yuuri got his keys from his pocket and as soon as he opened the door, the fragrance of onions, potatoes and oil hit him. 

 _"Tadaima,"_ he mumbled out of habit, but Viktor, of course, heard it and yelled back an excited _"Okairi"_ in a strong Russian accent. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor yelled out of the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Yuuri took the leash off Mia and let her go, only to hear Viktor's excited, childish laugh as she ran to the kitchen to greet him and Makkachin.

Yuuri put his jacket to the hanger and followed Mia, greeting Viktor with a loving smile. Viktor was next to the stove, frying some onions in a hot pan. When he saw Yuuri, he leaned in for a kiss, and Yuuri gave him a short one on his lips.

Makkachin was all over them, especially Viktor, but this time it was the food he was so excited about. The chicken breasts were right there on the countertop, and Makkachin's nose was just centimeters away from them.

Yuuri put his grocery bag down and handed Viktor the salt and some eggs, earning a grateful smile and a loving "Spasiba, lyubov moy" from him.

Yuuri watched as Viktor tried to send Makkachin away, but the otherwise diligent dog was a bad kid when it came to food. God knows Viktor didn't try very hard anyway.

Mia was sitting next to Yuuri's legs attentively, waiting for Yuuri's next word.

"My girl is such a smart girl," Viktor said in a hight tone, looking down at Mia while he stirred the onions. "Yes, such a smart little girl! Look at you! Look at your tiny black nose!"

Viktor abandoned his post and took Mia in his arms, kissing her all over and showering her with compliments in Russian.

Yuuri laughed, then he spotted Makkachin behind Viktor's back.

"You should come and bring Makkachin sometime, Vitya," he said as Makka stole a piece of meat behind Viktor's unsuspecting back then ran off to eat it.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. My boy already knows everything. Right, Makka? _Hey! Where did that piece go?_ Makkachin, you bad, bad boy. No, I'm just kidding, don't look at me like that-"

Yuuri couldn't hide his smile, even though he knew Viktor was like a child sometimes, that was one of the many reasons why he loved him.

"How was your day?" Yuuri asked while he left to go to the bathroom to wash his hands and change into some more comfortable clothes.

The sizzling of the onions filled the air.

"Oh, it was a bit crazy," Viktor yelled back through the noise of cooking. "there's that American girl in one of our groups, you know-"

"Mhm."

"So, her mom called the school today and she wanted to speak to me. I thought there was a problem but she just wanted to ask me out for dinner," Viktor said in a cheerful tone, and by he finished his sentence, Yuuri was already back in the kitchen. He raised his brows and his lips curled into a half smile.

"You're lying," he accused Viktor.

"No, I'm not," Viktor said, eyes big, mouth forming an outraged O, brows furrowed. "Is it that unbelievable? You know how good looking I am, my love. No wonder, she had to try, I don't blame her-"

Viktor put the sliced chicken breasts into the pan, and while he was at it, Yuuri didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I don't blame her either," Yuuri said quietly, then leaned closer to Viktor and kissed the soft, sensitive skin underneath his ear, just behind his jawline. "I hope you told her you're already mine."

A shiver ran through Viktor's whole body, from his head to his toe, and it almost made him drop that wooden spoon.

 _"Bozhe moy,_ Yuuri," Viktor groaned, and just when he wanted to reach for Yuuri's ass, he stopped him firmly.

"Your hands are dirty, don't touch my clothes like tha- hey!"

"Okay, okay."

"So did you tell her?"

"Da, da. Of course I did, just... With slightly different words," Viktor replied.

"Good," Yuuri said.

"And how was your day, _zolotse?"_ Viktor asked while Yuuri helped him peel the potatoes.

"Mia was great, as always. She is so smart. She waited for me so patiently when I ran into the grocery store. Oh, about that. I met some idiot there."

"What happened?" 

"He wanted me to help him choose a chinese noodle from the pasta section because apparently, you people all look the same, you should know this stuff, or something like that," Yuuri answered as he tried to remember the exact words the man said.

Viktor was more than outraged and he said a pretty long chain of Russian swear words in under five seconds.

"Unbelievable," he spit, ready to kill anyone with that huge knife in his hand. "What was his name? Did you get a good look? Let's go back tomorrow, but this time together, maybe he'll be there."

The sheer outrage on Viktor's face and in his voice was more than enough to make Yuuri laugh.

Viktor kissed his cheek, which Yuuri did not expect in that situation. His body reacted with a small, circle shaped blush on his cheek, and even more laughter. Viktor quickly wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth then pulled Yuuri into his arms. He was close to Yuuri, but not quite there yet, their lips were just a tiny decision apart, and in the end Yuuri made that decision and kissed Viktor slowly, but full of passion, full of pent up desire. His hands were grabbing the front of Viktor's white shirt, and Viktor's arms were around him just like a warm, protective shield. Yuuri's days have been stressful lately, but he didn't like to talk about it. But he didn't have to. The way he held onto Viktor, the way his lips pressed against his and his body melted against his told Viktor everything he needed to know.

Maybe that's why Yuuri decided to stop. 

"Mm, you'll burn the food," he said, pointing at the pan.

Viktor gave him one last kiss and went back to cooking, but by the look in his icy eyes, Yuuri knew that he knew.

_He always knows._

When they sat down to eat, Yuuri knew that he is not gonna be able to escape, and after just two minutes, the question was there.

"Are you okay, baby?" Viktor asked with a gentle look in his eyes.

Yuuri put his fork down and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I know you, Yuuri."

"I'm just nervous. Aren't you nervous?" Yuuri finally admitted, but he felt so stupid that he just couldn't look Viktor in the eyes.

"Well, I'm excited."

"So... Not nervous? Stressed out? Panicky? On the brink of-"

"Of course I'm nervous, _lyubov moy_. It's gonna be our big day and it's so close. I want everything to be perfect."

"Yeah. I don't care if the decoration is not perfect I just hope you won't change your mind or something," Yuuri laughs nervously while playing with a small piece of potato on his plate.

When he looked up, he was confronted by Viktor's not so amused look.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri puts up his arms before Viktor could say anything. "Sorry, it's just... When I'm so nervous about something, my old, bad habits come back. I know you won't change your mind, Vitya. I mean, I hope you won't-"

"Yuuri. Stop that. Everything is going to be okay. Your anxiety is lying to you. Remember ? You told me that. Your anxiety is lying to you. Da?"

"My anxiety is lying to me, yeah," Yuuri nodded.

Yuuri thanked Viktor with a warm smile, and he continued his dinner with a less heavy stomach. Viktor could always help when it came to his anxiety - he couldn't erase it or cure it, but he was a huge help and reassurance for Yuuri. 

Having finished their dinner, they cleaned the entire apartment before the big trip. They didn't want to leave it messy for weeks, and they had to get up early tomorrow to catch their flight to Spain with Mila and the others. Yuuri had been anxious for days, but this wad the worst, the day before the flight, he just wanted to be there at the wedding already. He hated this anticipation more than anything.

When they finally finished cleaning the apartment and packing their suitcases, Yuuri felt like a dead man walking. It was past midnight, and they had to arrive at the airport by 5am.

_What a blast. This is gonna be a dream. I think I'll die tomorrow. God, I'm so excited. But so scared. But so excited._

_Oh man! Everyone is gonna see us kissing! I just realized that!_

_Calm down, you idiot. You're not a kid anymore._

"Yuuri?" 

Yuuri had been sitting on the edge of their bed for five minutes now, and Viktor was starting to get worried. He reached for Yuuri and touched his side.

"Come to bed. It's late. We should sleep until we can."

"Mhm. I know," Yuuri agreed, then removed his slippers and got under the sheets. 

It was warm and peaceful in there. Viktor's warm skin against Yuuri was just like a loving smile at the end of an exhausting, bad day. Yuuri turned his back against Viktor and he snuggled up against him, gently wrapping his arm around Yuuri's body and placing a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. 

"Aishiteru," Yuuri whispered with his eyes closed, already drifting to sleep.

Viktor rested his chin against Yuuri's shoulder for a second, then smiled and reached out to turn off the lights. 

 

***

 

The morning was more than hectic. They slept in, which was almost natural given the fact that they went to bed way too late. Yakov woke them up with a very angry phone call.

Yuuri could still barely open his eyes when the phone rang for the fifth time, and he could feel Viktor sitting up halfway next to him. The blanket fell off his body and the cool, misty morning light painted him silver and blue.

_"Da?"_

_"You idiot!"_ Yakov screamed in Russian. _"We've been trying to reach you for half an hour now! I shouldn't be surprised, you never change, but to be late for your own wedding? You two must get up immediately and get your asses here, or you'll miss the flight! Although I'm sure it's your fault and not Yuuri's-"_

 _"Oh, Yakov! Is that you? What time is it?"_ Viktor asked in a happy-go-lucky voice, and he had no idea where he was.

Yakov screamed the answer so loudly that Viktor had to hold the phone away from his ear.

_"It's half past four, you moron!"_

_"Oh."_

Yuuri looked up and he felt awake immediately. He jumped out of the bed with the blanket still around him, resulting in a loud thud as he fell on the floor.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "We're late! We slept in! We're late, Viktor! Oh my-"

"Yuuri, my darling, it's okay, we still have-" Viktor tried, still on the phone with the furious Yakov and his yelling.

"No, no, no!" Yuuri said, then tried to get up from the floor as smoothly as he could. He fought off the blanket then tossed it to the bed, right against Viktor. "Get up! We need to go! Oh, I'm sorry, Vitya-"

"It's alright, baby-"

 _"Just shut up and get ready. Now!"_ Yakov yelled, to which they both jumped into the air in fear.

They had twenty five to minutes to get dressed, check if everything that they needed was packed, get the dogs and get to the airport by 5, which was on the other side of the town.

Those twenty five minutes felt like five, and Yuuri started to think that they will miss their flight today and they will have to delay the whole wedding because of that.

He was running around their apartment like a madman with the dogs staring at him curiously and with Viktor trying to make him believe that they won't miss their flight. Yuuri smashed open their wardrobe and checked if they packed every clothing they needed, then managed to get dressed into his black trainers and managed to put on two very different socks. He lost his glasses and frantically started to look for them, just when he got to the kitchen and a tea-slurping and fully dressed and groomed Viktor informed him that it was on the top of his head.

"Oh. Oh, damn. You're right."

"Hey, it's okay. We can go now," Viktor said calmly, standing up. 

"Did you feed the dogs?" Yuuri asked whild Viktor carried the suitcases to the front door. 

"No, honey. You told me yesterday not to feed them this morning, because they might get sick on the plane."

Yuuri was utterly defeated.

"Oh. Yes."

"Take a deep breath, Yuuri," Viktor told him, and Yuuri did. "Good. Can we leave? Did you check everything you wanted to?"

Yuuri looked around again. Everything was plugged out. Everything was clean. Everything was okay. 

_Seemingly._

"Yes. Okay, we can leave."

Viktor called a taxi and then they carried down their suitcases, then Yuuri remained down on the street while Viktor went back up for Makkachin and Mia. The taxi was just big enough for them to get in with their bags, and the driver wasn't exactly happy that they asked him to step on the gas because they were late as fuck.

Their ride was a bit smoother than expected as the traffic wasn't so bad so early in the morning, but Yuuri could still rip out his own hair every time they had to stop at a red light. Viktor was holding his hand all along but didn't say a word. His entire body radiated calmness and confidence, which made Yuuri feel a lot better.

He was always the anchor in the storm.

The faint sunshine on a foggy morning.

The warmth on an everlasting winter night.

A sanctuary of warmth and peace.

 

***

 

After a hysterical rush to the check in and the plane itself, and a tearful goodbye to Makkachin and Mia who were going to travel in a different part of the plane, Yuuri could finally lean back in his airplane seat.

The trip was a bit more than four hours long, and when they got on the plane with Mila, Georgi, Yurio and Yakov, Yuuri fell asleep the minute he got to his seat.

He woke up three hours later to the sound of the engine. His head rested against Viktor's shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw that Mila and Viktor were talking quietly, and the others were asleep. Mila was sitting in their row, but the others were in front of them.

"Hey," Viktor turned to Yuuri when Mila went back to listening to her music. "Did we wake you up?"

"No," Yuuri answered with a faint yawn. "Are we there yet?"

"It's 9am. We still have an hour left," Viktor said, then gently brushed Yuuri's hair away from his forehead. "You look so cute when you are asleep."

_I can imagine. I grew twenty years older this morning._

But Viktor clearly meant what he said, because he was looking at Yuuri with an adoring expression.

"So cute," he repeated, then kissed his forehead.

"Stop," Yuuri blushed. "We're not alone."

"Oh, sadly, we aren't," Viktor chuckled into his neck before kissing him there too, and Yuuri had to fight himself not to squeal like a little girl.

"Vitya, _don't_ ," he whispered, but despite his words, a small laugh left his mouth which made Viktor even more excited.

Finally it was Georgi who turned around and told them to stop because he can't stand to see and hear such love right after his breakuo with his girlfriend.

With Georgi's contribution, Yuuri could finally stop Viktor. He then pulled out his phone and - carefully hiding it from Viktor's eyes - started to read through his wedding vow.

_Ah, I don't know. Is this too cheesy? It is. Definitely too cheesy._

_Or not?_

_I'm sure Viktor won't mind. Well, these are my honest feelings._

_But seriously, this is cheesy._

Yuuri couldn't decide what to do. He wanted to write some more but he also wanted to delete some parts that seemed out of the place. He tried to get closer to the window so Viktor couldn't see the screen, then he started writing.

He tried to draw strength and inspiration from the way Viktor calmed him down yesterday and every day when he needed support. He tried to remember each moment, every little feeling, good and bad. There were bad moments too, of course. There were misunderstandings, miscommunications, small fights and some pouting, but in the end, they always managed to figure it out through respect and patience. Viktor always tried to give space when Yuuri needed it, and even though he didn't always understand him, he always tried his best to accept him.

Viktor was tolerant and patient, and whenever they had a bad day, he never made it worse, he never yelled, he never hurt Yuuri. As their relationship went on and as they slowly figured each other out, their occasional fights became smaller and smaller and less serious. 

Viktor always met Yuuri where he was, and he nevet questioned him, and Yuuri tried his best to offer the same patience and understanding for him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO out of practice when it comes to writing, I'm really sorry if this sucked.  
> Anyway what do you wanna see in the upcoming wedding and honeymoon chapters? shower me with fluff and inappropriate, outrageous porn ideas, children.  
> The plot of the wedding chapter is already decided but if you wanna see something happen, please tell me and I'll try my best to add it to the story!


	8. A Sanctuary of Warmth and Peace - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this chapter was late because i literally had to write it at night. i'm sorry, but i have to be honest and i'm not okay rn. so this is part 2, but there will be part 3 as well. I didn't want to write it in 3 parts but I also didn't want you to wait for weeks again, so here is part 2 of the wedding chapters with embarrassing bachelor party-ish things. it's a short one, sorry.

By the time they arrived to Barcelona, Yuuri started to feel a bit better. But when they landed and were faced with the crushing reality of the whole wedding situation, Yuuri's heart started to make his way towards his mouth once again. 

_I can't believe this is happening._

_I'm going to get married._

_To Viktor. Me. To Viktor._

_Tomorrow._

_I'm gonna die tomorrow._

"Yuuri, love?" Viktor said, then put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. They were sitting in a taxi, on their way to the hotel they were going to stay for only tonight - Gran Hotel La Florida, where Viktor and him spent their night after the proposal. 

Viktor booked rooms for everyone who was with them - Yurio, Yurio's mom Elena, Mila, Yakov, Georgi and Makkachin and Mia.

The way Viktor and Yuuri knew, the others - Yuuri's family, Olga, Chris, Phichit, Otabek, Sara, and a few other skaters and family members.

Chris, who was Viktor's best man, had been visiting Viktor's grandma in the past four days and promised to bring her to Spain safely. He was the only one Viktor trusted with this.

"I'm okay," Yuuri answered. "Just... excited."

"You should be," Mila said in Russian, who was sitting right next to them. "This is going to be the best day of your life! I mean tomorrow, and then the following two weeks."

Yurio, Georgi and Yakov were in a different taxi behind them, and the dogs were already in the hotel because the staff had taken care of them.

"Man, I really wanna go with you to Ibiza. Vitya, can I come with you? Please? Pretty please?" 

"No, _Milachka_. You can't," Viktor replied with a smile, and his arms still around Yuuri. "You would be bothersome."

"Viktor!" Yuuri gasped. "He meant you would... You would be bored because we are so boring. Right?"

_"Da, da."_

"I'm sure you wouldn't even notice me. I would be invisible. C'mon, you're gonna do the do all day, can't a girl enjoy the beach while you're at it?"

Yuuri's face turned into bright red, and he buried his face into his hands. Viktor, however, was calmer than ever before. 

"You're right. Maybe you can come."

"Viktor-"

"Maybe next time," Viktor added.

"Next time?" Yuuri echoed.

"We will go on a honeymoon every year," Viktor said with a straight face. The determination in his eyes was scary.

He was a man on a mission.

Yuuri looked at him with an unsure expression.

_Do I bother?_

_Do I not?_

"That's... Not how it works, Vitya."

"Yes it is," Viktor said seriously.

"O...okay."

_I should feel lucky but I feel like our bank account won't be happy about this._

When they arrived to Gran Hotel La Florida, Yuuri was bombarded with memories. He remembered the moment of the proposal, the iciness of the rinks 's air and the warmth of Viktor's hand, and the crowd as he said yes, and then the moment Viktor put the ring on his finger. He looked up at the building and smiled, and in the next moment he could feel Viktor's arms around his waist and his lips against his ears.

"This takes me back," he whispered, clearly with different kind of memories on his mind, and because he was doing it in front of everybody else, Yuuri blushed again.

"Not here," he said shyly then gently pushed Viktor away, to which he replied with a chuckle. 

Yuuri looked at him for a second, and the look in his eyes brought Yuuri back to two years before, and he couldn't keep the eye contact for long. Viktor's hungry look was more than familiar, but there were times where it was stronger than usually, and this was a time like that.

"I adore you when you're like this," Viktor said quietly, then took the suitcase from the taxi and gave it to a hotel staff member who came to help them. "Katsuki-Nikiforov. Yes, please, to the fifth floor."

Yuuri still felt baffled whenever Viktor proudly mentioned Katsuki-Nikiforov, which was roughly all the damn time.

"I love this place!" Mila sighed when she entered Yuuri and Viktor's room uninvited, jumping on the bed while Yuuri tried to sort out some of his clothes.

They went up to the rooms a while ago, and Viktor booked separate rooms for him and Yuuri, for Mila and Yurio, and for Yakov and Georgi. However, Mila didn't want to stay in one place, and she decided to be Yuuri's shadow all day. This was the case when she bursted into their room and threw herself on the bed with a dramatical sigh.

"Mila, I'm packing now," Yuuri said while folding one of his shirts.

"Baby, I told you you don't have to do this," Viktor said when he arrived, holding Makkachin in his arms like a gigantic child. "We're leaving this place tomorrow morning."

"That's right," Mila added, still lazing on their bed. "No need for-"

"If I don't pack them out they will be ugly and wrinkly tomorrow!"

Yuuri was more than exhausted, but he needed to do something to get his mind distracted for a while.

"The staff will take care of our clothes," Viktor said, then put Makkachin down and stepped closer to Yuuri. Before he could touch him, Yuuri escaped his hands.

"Mila is here," Yuuri reminded him with a telling look, to which Mila reacted with a scoff.

"Yes she is, and she doesn't care what you two are doing. I'm already used to this. Yuri is always on his phone texting Otabek these days and I feel left out-"

"Call your girlfriend then," Viktor suggested calmly.

Mila got tomato-red and sat up.

"Sara is not my girlfriend! You stupid old bag!" 

"Of course she's not," Viktor smiled smugly. "And excuse me, but I'm not even thirty yet-"

"I hate your face," Mila pouted, then jumped up and left the room, and while she did, she murdered Viktor with her eyes.

Viktor was still smiling innocently, and then he noticed Yuuri's expression and put his arms up.

"Wait, what? I didn't mean to upset her!"

Yuuri didn't say anything, he just shook his head and continued folding his clothes. 

This time, Viktor booked a smaller room - but only because Yuuri asked him to be reasonable - which didn't have a terrace. It only had a small balcony, an elegant bathroom with  a glass shower, anice kitchen with a small living room, and the bedroom with huge windows. It had a slightly different style from the sky terrace suite, it was more grown up and more warm, not as extravagant and flamboyant as the previous one. Yuuri loved this place, and he would have been happy to spend their honeymoon here, but Viktor didn't wanna hear that. He had to book a private villa. In Ibiza. For two weeks.

Yep.

"Do you think they will give us a bachelor party?" Viktor asked, sitting down on the bed and thinking out loudly.

_Oh god, I hope not._

"No," Yuuri said quickly. "They know I hate surprises. I hope they are not planning anything. And anyway, there's no time left. The wedding is tomorrow-"

They heard the front door opening again, and Yuuri stopped talking with a concerned frown on his face. 

_I have a bad feeling._

"Oh, by the way," Mila said, peeking inside their room. "Yuurachka, we'll meet downstairs at 5pm. And you - you stay here."

By you, Mila meant Viktor, and she made that clear by pointing at him with her finger. 

"Huh?! Mila, wait-" Yuuri started, but Mila was nowhere to be found.

Yuuri felt defeated and utterly exasperated. He wanted to go after Mila but he knew that she wouldn't say anything. It made him feel uneasy that she showed up in the exact moment when he was thinking about bachelor parties.

_That can't be. Right? Bachelor parties are held for the bachelors separately, right?_

_I have a feeling this will be just a party which they decided to keep from us because of some unimaginable reasons._

Yuuri went downstairs at 5pm just like how Mila had told him to, however he was accompanied by Viktor. They were greeted by a group of people they have never met before. They seemed to be more than happy to see them, cheering and raising their glasses full of champagne. Yuuri started to think there was a mistake and these people should not be cheering for them when he spotted Mila in the crowd.

Mila was happy until she realized Viktor was there with Yuuri.

"Hey!" she exclamied and walked up to them. They were still standing on the stairs, slightly confused. "You shouldn't be here! The plan was different-"

"Mila, what is this? The wedding is tomorrow, we can't get drunk tonight," Yuuri said with a worried frown, holding onto Viktor like an anchor.

Mila was wearing a purple glittery dress which was not even long enough to cover her thighs completely.

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "We're not getting drunk, it's just a small celebration. We have a surprise for you though!"

_For me? Oh no. No surprises. No._

"For me?" echoed both Yuuri and Viktor, Yuuri in a terrified tone, and Viktor with a hopeful smile.

"For Yuuri," Mila said strictly, to which Viktor replied with a disappointed and dramatic sigh. 

"I'm not dressed for a party," complained Viktor who was definitely dressed for a party.

"You're always dressed for a party, Vitya," Yuuri turned to him.

"That is not true, I need to go back upstairs and-"

Yuuri grabbed Viktor's arm and his fingers pushed into his skin like claws.

"Don't you dare leave me here."

Yuuri's tone and look was enough to convince Viktor quickly, and in the next moment they were already on their way to a big hall which was used for parties in Gran Hotel La Florida. It had a terrace and windows all over, and they could see all of Barcelona through them. The sun was just starting to set, and the city's colors and lights were just starting to wake up.

The terrace and the hall was similar to the room they had for the first time they were here, with warm colours like brown and deep red, and with elegant and yet familiar and friendly design that made everyone feel comfortable. On the right side of the hall there was a bar with people already sitting there, and the terrace was full of tables and people as well, relaxing on sunchairs and in the pools.

The music was loud but not too loud, but Yuuri still felt like he should be up there sleeping and not down here drinking.

He decided to keep this short and go upstairs as soon as possible, but Viktor seemed to be perfectly okay and ready for anything that was waiting for them.

Yuuri noticed that Yakov and Yurio wasn't there, and he didn't blame them.

Mila was already making friends with total strangers who them went up to Yuuri and Viktor to congratulate them and shake their hands and hug them like old friends, some of them not even speaking English or Russian or Japanese. 

"Would you like a drink, my love?" Viktor asked with his hand around Yuuri's waist, his lips close to Yuuri's ears.

"Just... Something non-alcoholic," Yuuri said, and when Viktor reacted with a smirk, he turned serious. "No, Viktor. You shouldn't drink either! Tomorrow is a big day, I don't want to ruin it-"

"Relax, Yuuri. We will be polite and accept Mila's surprise then we go upstairs to rest. Yes?"

_Okay. Yes. Right._

_My god._

Yuuri sighed, then nodded. Viktor placed a quick kiss on his forehead then guided him to the bar. He ordered an alcohol free cocktail for Yuuri and a champagne for himself.

Yuuri wanted to relax but he just couldn't, even if Viktor was with him he couldn't enjoy the evening, not with the thought of the wedding tomorrow. He was still too nervous and he knew he will be until he finally will stand in front of Viktor tomorrow.

Viktor was chatting with the bartender and bragged about getting married tomorrow, then wanted to order a second glass of champagne but Yuuri didn't let him.

The noise around him made Yuuri's head hurt and he almost jumped out of his skin when Mila touched his shoulder and called his name.

"Sorry," she laughed. "I scared you. Come with me, you have to see your surprise!"

"I'm not sure I want to," Yuuri said, and he didn't really want to get up, but he did eventually.

"Of course you do!" Mila said then turned to Viktor. "You can come, too. I think you're gonna like this."

_Oh no._

_Wait, Mila wouldn't do something that makes Viktor happy, not after today. Maybe she meant that he's not gonna like it?_

_Oh god, what's happening?_

Yuuri followed Mila like a terrified puppy and Viktor followed them like a curious child.

They went to the terrace and Mila had Yuuri sit down on a chair, then she cleared her throat and started yelling.

"Ladies and gents! Please welcome my dear friend, Yuuri! He's getting married tomorrow and this is his last-minute bachelor party!"

The crowd started clapping and cheering, and Yuuri felt himself blushing in that chair. Everyone was standing around him and he felt uncomfortable as hell, and he had no idea what to expect.

But he was suspicious.

Mila then left the terrace quickly, and when she came back, she had a smug smile on her face.

The crowd cleared the way around Yuuri and the music started to play, with an erotic tone of saxophone. Yuuri knew immediately what was happening, and even though he wanted to get up and run away, he couldn't move. 

A man entered the terrace in a police uniform, dancing rythmically to the music. Yuuri stared at him with wide, terrified eyes, and his fingers gripped the sides of his chairs so hard he felt like fainting.

Viktor was standing next to Mila and his face went as pale as a white wall as he was looking at the stripper. 

The crowd continued cheering. The dancer went closer and closer to Yuuri then touched his face, then he turned around.

He started facing away from Yuuri. He slowly sat on his lap and slowly leaned back, his shoulders against Yuuri's chest and his left arm around his neck, moving to the rythm still and making Yuuri more and more red. 

_It's so hot in here, I'm gonna die._

_He's grinding on me, holy shit!_

_Should I ask him to stop?_

_Where's Viktor?_

Yuuri couldn't see Viktor from the stripper's body, and when he stood up to remove his shirt for the crowd's happiness, Yuuri just forgot to look for his fiancé. Not because he liked the dance so much, but because he felt so terrified and uncomfortable that he couldn't move. The stripper removed his pants too, now only wearing his underwear which was more than revealing. The crowd was going crazy, and the music seemed to be getting louder in Yuuri's ears.

The dancer - who was a lean, young, spanish man with short brown hair and light brown eyes, perhaps even younger than Yuuri - faced Yuuri and slowly straddled him, one knee on each side of him, grinding his hips against his.

Yuuri stared into his eyes with his heart racing, and he tried his best to keep his hands away and not to touch him at all. He didn't want to, but he didn't want any accidents either.

The dance felt like an eternity. When it was finally done and the music turned back into normal, the dancer took his clothes and offered his hand to Yuuri to help him stand up. Yuuri did, but he felt dizzy and had to grab the guy's arm for a moment until he felt better. 

He asked Yuuri if he was okay, but Yuuri just nodded, hoping for the evening to finally end. 

_Maybe if I act like it's not happening, it will stop?_

The dancer left to talk to Mila - who was more than impressed - and Yuuri's eyes started to look for Viktor in the crowd.

When Yuuri saw him, his heart skipped a beat. Viktor was standing just a few steps away from him, completely frozen in place, lips pressed together, eyes wide and full of concern and something that Yuuri has never ever seen in them - true anger and deep, deep jealousy.

_Oh my god._

_He's hot._

_But he's angry, oh god, he's so angry._

_I've never seen him angry._

Yuuri tried to gather his strength and slowly walked up to Viktor.

"Phew," he said. "That was the worst five minutes of my life."

"Are you okay? Did he touch you anywhere?" Viktor asked, taking Yuuri's hand and holding it tight against his chest. "How are you feeling?"

Yuuri was confused. Viktor seemed to be angry at a first glance, but he sounded worried, like his main concern was Yuuri's comfort and not his own jealousy.

"Um... I felt pretty uncomfortable but I'll be fine. Can we leave now?"

Viktor seemed to be okay with leaving now. They left the hall hand in hand, then sat down in the lobby where is was a bit calmer and more quiet. 

Viktor was staring at Yuuri with a concerned look on his face, and he was still holding his hand tightly.

"I felt like exploding while I watched him," Viktor admitted. "It was so hard to see someone else near you."

Yuuri could feel the temperature rising again, but this time, it was different. It was because of love and passion and desire, not because of embarrassment and discomfort.

"It felt... unnatural to be that close to someone who isn't you," he said quietly, and Viktor's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He leaned a bit closer to Yuuri and slowly kissed him, and as soon as Yuuri could feel those warm, familiar lips against his own, he started to feel better. 

But as he always did when they were in public, Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's chest and gently pushed him away after a few seconds.

"Should we go upstairs?" Viktor asked, and Yuuri nodded, but he didn't want to be rude to Mila.

"We should tell her."

"She's with her new friends, she won't mind."

"But Viktor-"

"Okay. I'll tell her you're tired and we will go upstairs. Just go ahead, okay? I'll be right behind you," Viktor said with a reassuring smile, and Yuuri was more than grateful to him.

_I'm so lucky to have him. I can't believe it._

Viktor left to find Mila and Yuuri went to the elevators. He almost fell asleep on the way to their room, and when he finally got there, he threw himself into their bed without taking off his shoes. He was face down when Viktor arrived, and Yuuri could feel his steps getting closer and closer. Then he could feel his body next to his, and the warmth of his palm on Yuuri's back.

"Are you okay, _zolotse?_ You should take your clothes off. At least your shoes?"

Yuuri replied with a muffled groan, then he turned to his side to face Viktor. 

"Will you help me?" 

Viktor nodded, then sat up and removed Yuuri's sneakers, his pants, and finally, his shirt. When he was done, Viktor laid back down next to him, and pulled him closer to himself.

"You smell so good," Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's bare chest where his white shirt revealed his pale skin.

Yuuri couldn't see it, but two small pink dots appeared on Viktor's cheeks. He was caressing Yuuri's hair, then placed a loving kiss on his face. Then Yuuri started to search for Viktor's lips and the once innocent kiss then turned into an elongated, hungry one.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, pushed himself closer, and with a shaky, long breath, continued kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. 

Viktor could feel himself grow excited, but he knew Yuuri was tired, so he decided to stop. He broke the kiss with every strength he had, then pulled the blanket over Yuuri's body and kissed his forehead.

"You should sleep. You look so tired, baby," Viktor whispered, caressing Yuuri's shoulder and arm. 

Yuuri just couldn't open his eyes. He was melting in Viktor's arms, and the warmth of his body combined with the warmth of the blanket helped him to fall asleep in a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be the wedding (for real this time) and brace yourselves cause Chris is comin'
> 
> until next time!


	9. A Sanctuary of Warmth and Peace - Wedding Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies. here is a chapter with the wedding itself and the wedding night *winkwink*
> 
> fun fact: I have depression which is definitely not an excuse when it comes to slow ass updates but it's sure as hell a reason when it comes to me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The day has come. That was the first thing that popped into Yuuri's mind when he saw the huge villa for the first time. They left Gran Hotel La Florida shortly after the sun came up, took all of their stuff and had a twenty minute long journey to the amazing seaside villa. The house was on the edge of a large , wild cliff, with the sea right beneath it, and with the city slowly waking up on its other side. Viktor went to the airport to pick up Chris and Olga, so Yuuri was left alone with his family who arrived to Spain at dawn.

The Mediterranean villa was even more breath-taking than Yuuri had imagined - it had a huge garden already getting ready for the ceremony, and the view from the altar was truly fascinating. After they put their stuff down at the rooms, they went out to see the garden, and when Yuuri saw the view, he almost started crying. His mother was standing right next to him, and put her hand on his left shoulder.

Right on the terrace of the villa there was a rustic, dark wooden sign with beautiful flowers laying on top of it.

_Welcome to the wedding of Yuuri & Viktor_

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" his mother asked, and Yuuri nodded.

The sun was slowly climbing up the horizon, painting the beige walls and the windows of the three storey villa to bright orange. The grass seemed greener than any grass Yuuri has even seen, and the roses wrapped around the altar's white columns looked more alive than the ones surrounding the garden on the colorful bushes. The wooden chairs were already in their place, facing towards the white wooden altar on the edge of the garden. The sea was calm down there, bathing in the orange and the blood red of the sunrise. The sound of the waves caressing the beach was echoing in Yuuri's ears, and even though he couldn't see them, he could definitely hear them. Seagulls were flying around the cliff, and their voices reminded Yuuri of the Hasetsu beach. For a moment, he felt like home, with his mother right next to him, and with the seagulls singing in the sky.

The venue was almost ready. On the other side of the garden, there was a huge empty space surrounded by rose bushes, which was filled with tables and chairs, facing the stage in front of them. Each wooden table had a careful, meticulous design with roses in the centre, and above them, white lanterns were hanging and swinging in the morning breeze. The weather could not have been more perfect. There was not a single cloud on the bright blue sky.

"Yuuri!" Mari yelled from somewhere. "The cake has arrived! You have to sign the papers!"

Yuuri almost gasped. It was like waking up from a dream. He looked around and when he spotted his sister in the crowd, he apologized to his mother and quickly ran to her. They went inside the villa and passed the luxurious and spacious living room, then went to the lobby where the cake was just brought in on top of a cart. The four storey white cake had white roses around it with their green leaves and thorns still on them, and the cake itself had a soft, barely noticeable lace design all over it. On top of it, there were two gold letters: Y & V.

Yuuri almost fell into Mari's arms when he saw it. He was so relieved that it had arrived safely.

"Oh god" he said, leaning closer to the cake. "It's beautiful."

The delivery men seemed happy to see Yuuri's reaction, and when he woke up, he finally signed the papers and had a five minute breakdown about where to place the cake until the wedding begins. He was arguing with a waiter about the temperature of the refrigerator when someone touched his waist. Yuuri turned around quickly, and was ready to yell at whomever touched him so intimately right on the day of his wedding.

"Oh," he sighed, and he felt like he could breathe for the first time today. "It's you."

It's only been an hour since Viktor had left, but Yuuri couldn't help himself. He pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes, and all he could care about was the scent of Vikor's cologne on his dark blue jacket.

"Why are you so nervous, zolotse? Did something happen?" Viktor asked, gently caressing the back of Yuuri's head.

"No," Yuuri murmured into his shoulder, still holding him close. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all."

When Yuuri finally let go of Viktor, he realized that Olga and Chris were standing right behind him.

_Oh god! I'm such an idiot! I'm such a rude idiot!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he gasped, bowing a million times to Olga and Chris. "Sorry Chris, I didn't see you! Izvinite, babushka Olga, izvinite-"

Olga reacted with a cheerful laugh, then took Yuuri's arm and pulled him into a loving hug. She smelled like black tea and cookies. She patted him on the back several times, then pushed him away only to place two giant and loud kisses on each side of his face.

"It's so good to see you, Yurachka, so good! I missed you! Why didn't you visit me more often?" Olga asked in Russian, which caused Yuuri to bow even more.

"I'm sorry, grandma Olga," he said in Russian, which Viktor watched with literal heart eyes. "I was busy with so many things!"

Olga had to comfort Yuuri for more than ten minutes until he finally understood that she wasn't mad at him and he should relax. Viktor pulled out his phone and took a thousand pictures of the "Welcome to the wedding of Yuuri & Viktor" sign, then went on and did the same thing with every piece of decoration he could find. The altar with the roses was his favourite, but when he finally noticed the view, he asked Chris to take some pictures of him and Yuuri with the view in the background.

"No, no," Yuuri shook his head firmly. "I'm in my sweats-"

Viktor didn't take no for an answer. Not caring about Yuuri's protest, he grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, then wrapped his hands around Yuuri's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Chris took hundreds of photos, and soon, Viktor asked his grandma to join them as well, and just because Yuuri's mother was around, he asked her to come too. In the end, Yuuri's entire family was there around him, including Viktor and Olga. After the photos, Viktor introduced his grandma who was smaller than everyone, then stayed there to act as a translator between his grandma and Yuuri's parents.

By noon, every guest has arrived. There was Yurio, his mom, Elena, Otabek, Chris, Mila, Sara, Georgi, Stefano - the owner of the shop where they had bought their tuxes, and Viktor's old friend -, Olga, Yuuri's family, Phichit and the other skater friends of Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri could hardly eat anything at lunch, because he was starting to get more and more nervous as the day went by. It didn't matter that his family and friends where there to encourage him, nobody could beat his anxiety.

_What if I trip on my way to the altar?_

_What if I forget my vow? Oh my god. Oh. What if I forget my vow?!_

_And I have to kiss him in front of everyone! Jesus! Will my mother freak out? Or my dad? I don't think so, but what if?!_

_How should I do it? A short kiss or a longer kiss? I'm sure I shouldn't use my tongue. Damn it, we should have talked about this!_

He was having a near panic attack in his room when someone knocked on the door. Yuuri was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his white tuxedo laying on the sheets right next to him. Mia was sleeping on the floor, but Makkachin wasn't there - he was with Viktor.

"Hey, bro," Mari said when she walked in. "Are you having a heart attack?"

"Something like that," Yuuri said with a nervous laugh.

"I thought so," Mari replied, then threw herself on a chair next to the makeup vanity. "C'mon, tell me. What are you afraid of this time?"

Yuuri didn't know what to say.

_Every little thing. Every single one._

A small bird flew onto the railing outside the balcony. It started to sing and flew away after a few seconds.

"I'm just anxious about every little detail," he admitted, playing with his fingers. They were shaking.

"Hey," Mari said, then leaned back in the chair. She crossed her legs and her lips curled into a smile. "You're getting married to your crush, kid. Anyone would be nervous."

"That's not helping," Yuuri sighed.

"Does he know about the posters? If he doesn't, I will tell him tonight. That's my duty as your bridesmaid."

Yuuri took a pillow from the bed and tossed it towards his sister who caught it with a laugh.

"Don't you dare! He knows everything about me, you can't embarrass me anymore!"

"Of course, Russia knows everything about you. But does he really?" Mari asked playfully. "I know you used to talk to your giant teddy bear, imagining it was him-"

Yuuri's face turned bright red, and he tossed another pillow.

"You heard that?!"

"Bro, I hear everything," Mari said with a grimace. Yuuri became even more red.

"You're terrible," Yuuri complained.

"No I'm not," Mari protested. "You're not nervous anymore."

"That's a lie!"

"Maybe. But you're definitely more embarrassed than nervous," Mari declared.

"Onee-san," Yuuri sighed. "What if I forget my vow? Or trip on my way to the altar? Or-"

Mari stopped him with a single movement of her hand. She was as calm and collected as ever, and Yuuri couldn't help but feel like a kid next to her.

"You won't. It's just in your head. Everything will be alright. But if you want to, I will tell Russia to come here one last time. Technically, you shouldn't see him until the wedding, but you're not wearing your tux yet, so-"

Yuuri's face brightened up immediately.

"That would be great!" he nodded. "Please, I want to see him."

When Mari left the room, Yuuri hid his tuxedo in the wardrobe, then put his notebook away - which had his vow in it. He was standing in front of the window and was looking at the sea when he heard a knock behind him. He said yes, then heard the door creaking softly as Viktor stepped in. He didn't say anything, just approached Yuuri and hugged him from behind, breathing in his scent and placing a short kiss on his neck. Yuuri could feel himself melting in his arms, and he rested the back of his head against Viktor's shoulder.

"Sorry for being such a kid," he said quietly. "I'm sure you were busy."

Viktor gently shushed him, then placed another kiss on his neck.

"Remember what I told you?" he breathed against Yuuri's warm, pulsing skin. "Your anxiety is lying to you."

Yuuri hated how much he needed this man to calm down. He felt like a stupid kid, because it was almost always Viktor who needed to comfort Yuuri, and not the other way around. He felt like such a bother, a pain in the ass.

"I know," Yuuri nodded. "I know."

I don't want my anxiety to ruin this day. I can't let that happen.

Yuuri tried to take deep breaths. Viktor didn't say anything else. He knew that it wasn't necessary, because his presence was more than enough. His arms around Yuuri's waist, his heart beating against his back, and his calm, deep breaths echoing in his ears.

"Do you like the venue?" Viktor asked shortly, trying to find something other to talk about.

Yuuri was staring at the altar which he could see from his room perfectly.

"It's beautiful," he admitted. "I love it."

"I'm glad," Viktor smiled, and even though Yuuri couldn't see him, he could hear his smile through his voice.

"Hey, Vitya," Yuuri tried. His voice was weak and uncertain. "Can I ask you a stupid question?"

"If you say it, nothing is stupid," Viktor said.

Yuuri turned around to finally face him, but he was staring at his chest, with his hands on Viktor's shoulders.

"How... how should I kiss you in front of the others?"

_There, I said it. Please, floor, open up and pull me in._

Yuuri just couldn't bring himself to look at Viktor, but he could feel his soft touch on his chin. Their eyes finally met, and Yuuri was taken away by the icy blue.

"Like this," Viktor replied, then he leaned in and kissed Yuuri as gently as he could, and when Yuuri slowly kissed back, he pulled away for a moment to talk, but their foreheads were resting against each other. "Or like this..."

He kissed Yuuri again, softly playing with his lips and pulling him closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around him, and Yuuri leaned into the kiss desperately, his fingers clinging into Viktor's shirt. The kiss quickly became deeper and more passionate. Viktor's lips started to wander down to Yuuri's neck, and Yuuri could hear himself moan when he felt Viktor's tongue against his ears. Viktor, hearing Yuuri's voice, became bolder. But when his hands slid down to Yuuri's ass, Yuuri quickly grabbed his arms and pulled away.

"Def... definitely not like _this_ ," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Viktor chuckled and leaned into Yuuri's neck again, and took a deep breath.

"Mm," he breathed against his skin. "I can't wait for the wedding night."

Yuuri's face was already piping hot and bright red, but when he heard Viktor's tone and felt his hands on his body again, he almost fainted.

"Viktor," he whined. "Don't... say that."

"I have some ideas," Viktor continued, not caring about Yuuri's embarrassment at all. It only fueled his desire. "Do you want to hear them?"

"N-not now," Yuuri said quickly, and he tried to push Viktor away.

"Why?" Viktor complained like a disappointed little girl. "Oh, Yuuri. I can't wait to be your husband."

Yuuri stopped trying to push him away, and instead, he could feel a wave of excitement and happiness rush through his veins.

"Me too," Yuuri whispered, then brushed Viktor's hair away from his eyes. He smiled for the first time today, and that's when he realized that this is how he should feel like today. Excited and happy, not anxious and nervous about every little detail. So what if he trips? He will continue walking. What if he forgets his vow? Nothing, he can talk about his feelings towards Viktor anytime, he doesn't need a vow for that.

Excited and happy. Yes. Excited and happy about their future, their skating school, their dogs, their future kids, their life as a married couple.

Yuuri pulled Viktor into a loving hug and while he caressed his back, he whispered into his ears.

"Thank you. You helped a lot."

 

* * *

  
After Viktor left, Yuuri finally put on his tuxedo. Mila and Mari helped him with everything, and Sara was in the room as well as some kind of an emotional support, because she was constantly trying to cheer him up. They didn't know that Yuuri didn't need cheering up anymore. Viktor already took care of that without doing anything at all, and ever since his visit, Yuuri felt more at ease than ever before.

He was looking at his reflection in the mirror. Mila and Mari were standing behind him, wearing their pastel pink bridesmaid dresses, and Yuuri was inspecting every little detail on his tuxedo. Everything he was wearing was white except for his champagne colored tie, his hair was pushed back, his glasses on the vanity. He bought a pair of contact lenses only for this day, and although it was quite difficult to put them in for the first time, he managed with the help of his sister. He didn't even look like himself, at least that was what the thought. He looked good. Really good.

"Is this me?" ha asked with nothing but uncertainty in his voice.

The girls looked at each other and let out a laugh. Mila grabbed Yuuri's shoulders and smiled at him in the mirror.

"Damn right it's you," she said. "The Idiot will love this look, I know it. He loves your hair like this. Now, all you need is a little makeup."

"Makeup?" Yuuri was terrified. "Are you sure?"

"Hush. I'm sure. Come, sit down."

Yuuri sat down in front of the vanity, then stared at Mila with serious fear in his eyes.

"I have never-"

"Relax, no one will notice. We will just emphasize your natural beauty."

"My natural what?"

"Hush."

Yuuri quietly watched Mila as she put foundation and powder on his face, as well as some other things he couldn't name. She even did something to his brows and eyelashes, and although in the end he didn't look that different from earlier, he still looked somehow better.

"Everything's waterproof," Mila assured him. "You can cry."

"I won't cry!"

"He'll definitely cry," Mari said.

"Of course he will," Sara added.

"There's no shame in that!" Mila protested.

Yuuri decided not to argue with the three girls. He was thinking about Viktor. What is he doing right now? Is he just as excited and happy? Is he a bit nervous? What does he look like in his tux?

_I'm sure he looks divine._

_As always._

Someone knocked on the white door, and one of the organizer's came in.

"It's almost time. Girls, you need to come with me."

Yuuri's heart dropped into his stomach immediately, and he prayed to god not to sweat too much before getting to the altar. He said goodbye to the girls, and then he was left alone once again. He had to get used to the silence. He walked to the windows and saw the crowd outside. They were taking their places on the chairs in front of the altar. The former judge, an old man, who arrived to officiate the ceremony was already there, and when Yuuri saw him, a wave of reality hit him.

_Oh my god, we're doing this. This is real._

He took a deep breath than turned his back on the window and pulled his notebook with the vow in it out. He sat down on the bed and read through it one last time, and finally, he felt himself slowly calming down. He remembered thinking about these words and writing them down, and he was sure that he will remember them, because they were his own, and no one could take them away.

_I won't forget anything. It'll be okay._

He didn't know how much time has passed since the girls left him behind, but it felt like eternity. The sun was starting to set, and when he saw that, he knew that it was time. And indeed; just then, someone knocked, and the next moment, Yuuri's father stepped inside the room. He was wearing a black suit, and when he saw Yuuri, he couldn't say anything for a few seconds. There were tears in his eyes, tears of joy.

"Dad, don't cry," Yuuri chuckled. "It's not even the wedding yet!"

"I know, I know, but look at you!" Toshiya said, then put his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and smiled at him. "My son. I'm so proud of you."

Toshiya's voice broke and he started to cry.

"Dad," Yuuri said, his voice shaking too. "Thank you. For accepting me. And him."

Toshiya looked a bit surprised.

"Why wouldn't I accept you?"

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He looked at the floor for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just... maybe you wanted me to marry a woman."

Toshiya finally understood what Yuuri was trying to say. He smiled again, and his smile was full of warmth.

"He loves you! And you love him. That's what I care about."

Yuuri nodded, and he could feel the tears in his eyes as well. He quickly wiped them away, then he hugged his dad and patted his back.

_I'm so lucky. So, so lucky..._

"Thank you, dad."

 

***

 

The white, almost see-through veils around the altar were lightly dancing in the breeze. There were butterflies swinging in the warm air, and cicadas singing on the trees around them. Yuuri could hear the gentle melody of windbells from somewhere, but he couldn't see them. He didn't want to look for them now. There were many people around him, looking at him, waiting for him - but he could only see Viktor at the altar. Viktor in his dark blue tux, his silver hair, his lips curling into a bright smile. When their eyes met, everything else disappeared. The walls around Yuuri broke and crumbled, and he wasn't afraid anymore. He could hear Ruelle's I get to love you in the background as he walked closer and closer to the altar with Mila and Mari behind him, and with his dad at his side.

The journey felt so long, yet so short at the same time. As he walked towards him, Yuuri relived every moment spent with him. Their first date at the outdoor rink, their first kiss, their first time. Their bad days, their good days, their hugs, their laughs. He was lost without him. He could never imagine himself in a relationship before. He never wanted a relationship. And then this man came and shook his world.

When he finally arrived to the altar were Chris and Phichit had been standing as their best man, he stopped in front of Viktor. He could see the awe in the man's eyes. The veil was dancing around them. The sky was bleeding as the sun was disappearing on the horizon. Yuuri could see the reflection of the sunset in Viktor's eyes.

The windbells were getting a bit louder. The wind brushed Viktor's hair away from his eyes. Yuuri smiled at him, then reached out, and took his hands.

The officiant started talking.

"Good afternoon, everybody. Welcome to Barcelona. Welcome to the La Venta Inn, and welcome to the wedding of Viktor and Yuuri. All of you look terrific. My name is Christopher Shelley. I am a wedding officiant, and it is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to blame."

Everybody laughed, and Yuuri was grateful to the man for that.

_I like this guy._

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Yuuri and Viktor an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

The old man talked for a while. After some time, Yuuri didn't listen to his words. He didn't really care about his words about marriage or love, because he already knew what was he talking about. All he had to do was to look at the man in front of him, and he felt at ease. At home.

"Yuuri and Viktor have asked that I read this excerpt from Plato's _Symposium_. So I will. Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills that prevent us from being happy. To understand the power of love, we must understand that our original human nature was not like it is now, but different. Human beings each had two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and two faces looking in opposite directions. There were three sexes then: one comprised of two men called the children of the Sun, one made of two women called the children of the Earth, and a third made of a man and a woman, called the children of the Moon..."

When the time came to say their vows, Yuuri was the first one to go. He took a deep breath, to which the crowd replied with quiet laughter. He glanced at his family in the front row. His mother nodded as encouragement, and Mari showed him a thumbs up. Phichit, who was standing behind him, patted him on the back. Yuuri's lips curled into a smile, then he looked at Viktor, and began.

"Viktor... I am eternally grateful to you. I am grateful for your deep compassion, your unconditional love, your never ending support and your unshakeable faith. The faith you had and always have in me even when I didn't. I am grateful to you - for always meeting me where I am and always standing by my side... even when I tried to push you away."

While he talked, he was looking at Viktor all along. They didn't break the eye contact, and Yuuri could see that each and every word touched Viktor and he could see that he understood everything he was saying. Yuuri could see Georgi's silent sniffing from the crowd. He took another deep breath, chuckled, and continued.

"I promise to nurture your dreams, I promise to respect you and support you, and I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. I give you my hand and I give you my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

As the last word left Yuuri's mouth, a round and clear teardrop ran down on Viktor's cheek. His crystal clear eyes were full of tears, and he had to let go of Yuuri's hands to wipe them away. The crowd said "aw" as one person, and Yuuri reached for Viktor's face and gently caressed his cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby," he whispered.

Viktor chuckled and then nodded as he tried to collect himself. It was his turn. He took a shaky breath, then smiled at Yuuri and reached out to hold his hands again. Yuuri took them, and gently squeezed them to help Viktor calm down.

"Yuuri. I'll never forget the day I saw you for the first time," Viktor began with a nostalgic smile on his face. "In that moment, I knew it. I knew you're going to change everything. Sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am. I remember how nervous I was when I was planning to propose to you. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you, I wasn't pure enough. Today, I know we are one and the same. On this day, I give you my heart, my promise - that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving together. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together."

Viktor needed a moment to continue, and in that moment, he looked so much more vulnerable than Yuuri.

"With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you... celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You taught me what it means... what it means to live - you are my love and my life... today and always. I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. I call you 'My Yuuri' because you are my everything. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known."

Towards the end, Viktor could hardly finish, and this time, Yuuri didn't wipe his tears away, because he was busy wiping away his own. The way Viktor's voice was shaking made his heart ache, but he knew it was not because he was sad. It was happiness and love, pure happiness and love. Nothing else.

The officiant continued.

"Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, skating and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love. Ring Bearer, please bring us the rings, thank you."

When Makkachin turned up with a pillow in his mouth with the rings on it, everyone laughed, and god knows they needed that laugh after the vows. Makkachin was waving his tail like crazy as he ran up to Viktor and Yuuri with the rings, and after he was done, he just went to relax underneath the nearby trees.

"Viktor, you will go first. Please place Yuuri's ring on the tip of his ring finger and repeat after me. I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you through the best and the worst..."

"I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you through the best and the worst," Viktor repeated, not breaking eye contact with Yuuri for a moment. "I  
promise you my unconditional love, and I give you my unwavering trust, when you look at this ring, remember that I love you always."

"You may slide the ring all the way onto his finger," the officiant said, and so Viktor did. When he was finished, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuuri's ring finger. Georgi was sobbing at this point, and Yurio tried to calm him down quietly. "Yuuri, it's your turn."

Yuuri took the other ring with shaky fingers and slowly put it on Viktor's, repeating the same words as Viktor had to repeat. The officiant was watching them with a smile on his face, and when they were done, he continued.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

They weren't sure who should start, and after a few moments of silence, Yuuri grabbed Viktor's collar and kissed him. Someone from the crowd whistled, then everyone started cheering and clapping.

The kiss was short and gentle, and when Yuuri pulled away to look at Viktor, he could see the same tears in his eyes as he could feel in his own.

The sun was bleeding in their crystal clear tears of joy.

 

***

 

The after party started immediately after the dinner, and Yuuri didn't want it to end. It was already past nine, but he wished it could last forever. He had to dance with Viktor as a way to start the party.

"Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov," Viktor said, then offered his arm to Yuuri with a smirk. "May I have this dance?"

Yuuri could feel the heat spreading to his ears. He said yes, then took Viktor's arm and walked to the dance floor - which was surrounded by lanterns and candles lighting their way. He wasn't nervous at all. Everyone was looking at them, and for the first time in his life, Yuuri was okay with that. However, the stage was empty, and Yuuri didn't really how should they dance without music.

"What about the music?" he asked his husband, hesitating.

Viktor held Yuuri's left hand, and his ring sparkled in the light of the lanterns. He put his other hand on Yuuri's waist, and gently pulled him closer to himself. There were two red spots on Yuuri's cheek as he looked up at his husband, and there was a playful smile on his lips. Viktor chuckled, then looked at the stage - where Yuuri spotted a very familiar face. At first, he couldn't say anything, but when the crowd noticed the singer, they started cheering and clapping loudly.

"You invited _Ed Sheeran_?!" Yuuri gasped, looking at Viktor with wide eyes.

Viktor was more than proud of himself. He winked at Yuuri and shrugged.

"Well, I _paid_ him."

"Viktor, how much money did you-"

The music started, and Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence. Even he knew this song - it was called Perfect, but it was different. It had a slightly different lyrics, and as Yuuri and Viktor started to slowly swing to the music, the world didn't exist anymore.

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Yuuri smiled at Viktor and his eyes were glistening in the night. Viktor chuckled and placed a short, loving kiss on Yuuri's forehead, and for a brief moment, Yuuri saw that there were small tears in his blue eyes, twinkling and shivering then rolling down his cheeks. Yuuri kissed Viktor's teary face, then wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his left shoulder.

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_  
_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my boy, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

Yuuri didn't hear anything but the music and Viktor's slow, steady breathing in his ears. He could smell the sweet scent of his cologne, the scent of his skin, his shampoo, his aftershave. He could feel the warmth and safety of his body, the way he held him was somehow different, somehow new. Now they were married, husband and husband, and it changed nothing, yet it changed everything. Yuuri could feel his heart swell, and his eyes tear up, but he didn't let himself cry, not now. He buried his face into Viktor's neck and breathed in his sweet scent, felt the pulsing of his veins, listened to his heartbeat.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that suit, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And he looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

Viktor caressed the back of Yuuri's head, then softly whispered into his ears.

"You do," he said. "You really do look perfect tonight."

The song ended, but for long, long seconds, everything was silent. The guests somehow sensed the fragility of the moment Viktor and Yuuri shared then, and they remained silent. Yuuri looked at Viktor and for a long time, they were just staring at each other, drinking in the sight, trying to believe the unbelievable, trying to get used to the truth. And then Viktor kissed Yuuri, slowly and gently, barely touching his soft lips. After that, they smiled at each other, and their smile was bright and shining, and that's when the guests starting clapping.

Soon, others joined and the dance floor became more and more lively and full of people. Yuuri's hands were rested on Viktor's shoulders as they gently swinged back and forth to the next song. Viktor's hands were on his waist, and when Yuuri leaned on his chest, he could hear his heartbeat.

"Are you tired, my love?" Viktor asked softly, whispering into Yuuri's ear.

"Mm, no," Yuuri replied with his face still against Viktor's chest. "I just wanna stay like this forever. You smell so good."

Yuuri could hear Viktor's soft chuckle.

"You know what I want?" Viktor asked. Yuuri was curious so he looked up to see Viktor's face, but Viktor just leaned into his neck and softly kissed his skin. "I want to be with you. It's been such a long time."

" _V-Viktor_!"

Viktor's hands were pressing harder into Yuuri's waist, and even through the clothes, Yuuri could feel the heat of his touch. His desire. Yuuri placed his face against Viktor's chest once again, so the crowd couldn't see how red he was.

"Yuuri," Viktor breathed. "My _husband_. My love."

_Oh my dear god._

"Y-yes?"

"You look so stunning tonight," Viktor sighed with his lips against Yuuri's neck. "But I have to admit, I can't wait to see you naked."

Yuuri almost slapped Viktor right there, but all he could manage was a high pitched sound leaving his throat. He gave up. He couldn't reply. Viktor was more than happy to see Yuuri all shy and red again, just like old times. Yuuri was saved by his mother who came up to them to steal him away for a quick dance. As the evening went by and turned into night, Yuuri shared a dance with almost everyone at the wedding except for Yurio, and Viktor was quite popular as well. More dance partners meant more offered drinks, and by one o'clock, Viktor was quite drunk and Yuuri was kind of tipsy.

"Yuuri, my Yuuri!" Viktor yelled when he spotted Yuuri on the dance floor with Mila. "I missed you so much!"

Viktor landed in Yuuri's arms like a drunk teenager, then he was followed by Chris who was just as drunk - but also half naked - as his best friend.

"We met five minutes ago, Vitya."

"I know, I know, but still, I missed you a lot. You know what I want? You know what? I want-"

"A huge bottle of water, am I right?" Yuuri laughed nervously, then he gently pulled his husband away from the dance floor and had him sit down at an empty table. He gave him a glass of water then ordered him to drink it all.

"I'm not that drunk," Viktor said and put the empty glass down. His eyes were sparkling in the lights of the lanterns and candles. "I'm just really happy."

Yuuri was sitting right next to him, his hair messy, his tie loose, and his lips curling into a gentle, loving smile. As Viktor looked at him, his earlier thoughts came back to him. He leaned closer to Yuuri and reached for his hand.

"Can we leave now?" he asked quietly, sending a look towards Yuuri that spoke a thousand words.

"Are you tired?" Yuuri asked, but he knew damn well that Viktor was something other than tired.

"No, baby," Viktor replied. "I'm horny."

Yuuri didn't expect him to say it out loud, and when he did, Yuuri's face turned into a literal tomato.

"Don't be so loud!" he scolded him, but he couldn't fully face him. "We can... Leave. I just need to say goodnight to the others, okay?"

Yuuri got up and saw that Chris was dancing without his shirt on. He knew that his pants are going to disappear soon as well. He went to find Phichit, and when he finally did, he asked him to tell the others that they went upstairs to sleep because Viktor was tired. But in that moment, Chris caught Yuuri, and invited him for one last dance before they went upstairs to *sleep*. Yuuri glanced towards the table where Viktor was waiting for him, he mouthed "sorry, just a sec", then left with Chris. Shape Of You started playing, and Chris started dancing on the middle of the dancefloor, earning his very own space there, because everyone else was staring at him and cheering him on. As Yuuri suspected, Chris soon tossed his pants aside, then reached for Yuuri's hands and pulled him closer. Yuuri accepted a glass of champagne from a waiter, drink it all out, then started dancing with Chris. They were dangerously close to each other. The applause of the audience died down as Yuuri tried to ignore the stares they received. They circled each other, their gaze remained locked. Chris placed his hand on Yuuri's back, and together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the beating of their heart. As the song progressed Yuuri felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on his lips. He didn't even remember when did he lose his suit and unbuttoned his shirt, but it happened, and now he was practically half naked with Chris against his body. When the song ended, Chris let go of Yuuri and bowed to the applauding guests, then Yuuri did so as well. He let out a carefree laughter, then hugged Chris.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll go and find Viktor now."

Chris winked at him and slapped his butt, to which Yuuri replied with a quiet little scream.

"Chris!" he yelled, but Chris was already off to find a waiter and a new drink.

Yuuri laughed nervously when his eyes met with his mother's, but Hiroko seemed happy to see Yuuri have a good time. He went up to her to wish her a good night, then looked around to search for Viktor. He was still sitting at the same table, his jaw dropped to the ground. Yuuri blushed and walked up to him.

"Um. Chris wanted to dance with me," he said shyly, then quickly buttoned up his shirt. "Was it too much? Sorry."

"No, no, no," Viktor said quickly and stood up to hold Yuuri's hands. "It was _insanely_ hot. I was a bit jealous."

Viktor leaned closer to him and wanted to kiss him, but Yuuri gently pushed him away and chuckled. He was still blushing.

"We can... leave now, if you still want to," he offered. He felt hot from the dancing and the champagne he had.

They left the garden quietly, leaving behind the music, the laughter and the chatting. They went to the third floor and practically fell through the door into their room. They could still hear the music up there, because the window of the balcony was slightly open and the room was facing the garden. It was high enough, so Yuuri didn't bother with the curtain. He didn't really have time anyway. As soon as they closed the door, he removed his shirt and tossed it on a chair, then he watched Viktor as he did the same. For a few moments, Viktor just stood there and stared at Yuuri, then he stepped closer and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him slowly and gently, as if he was afraid to break him in the process. Yuuri moaned into his mouth and he only realised now how much he needed this.

"I want to be inside you _so badly_ ," Viktor moaned into his ear, and Yuuri shivered when he heard those words. He replied with a groan, then pushed his fingers into Viktor's hair and grabbed it.

"Take me," he breathed. "I'm all yours."

The room felt hot. The cicadas outside were still singing, and somehow they could be heard even through the music. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's pants and yanked it off, then he tossed it to the ground. Yuuri, now fully naked, pulled Viktor into the sheets and climbed on top of him, straddling him while he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Viktor was staring at him in awe, then wrapped his arms around Yuuri's back and started to place long, wet kisses on his chest and neck. As he showered him with kisses and small bites, Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor, earning a muffled moan.

"My husband," Viktor breathed against his collarbone. "You look like a dream."

Yuuri moaned in reply, and the sheer fact that Viktor called him husband was enough to make him hard.

Viktor was hard underneath him, too, and Yuuri rolled his hips against his pants over and over again. Viktor's fingernails were  
digging into Yuuri's back, and his hips started to move on their own to meet Yuuri's halfway.

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "How do you want it, baby?"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders and looked at him with his lips parted.

"I want it slow," he breathed in an obscene tone. "Please, be gentle tonight."

Yuuri could practically hear the "ba-dump" from Viktor's direction. He never really asked him to do it slow, they were more likely to do it hard and rough. Yuuri assumed that's how Viktor liked it, and he liked it too, but tonight he wanted something different. Tonight was special, even more special than their other times together.

"As you wish, my love," Viktor said, then kissed Yuuri's forehead. "I love you. I love you _so much_ , Yuuri."

As he said those words, he licked Yuuri's left ear and gently bit down on it. They just sat there like that for a while, mouths together, chest to chest, not moving, except for their breath. Viktor stopped kissing Yuuri for a moment and spit in his hand, then reached down in between them, making a serious face. And when his fingers wrapped around Yuuri, the boy began to move against him, and Viktor gripped him harder, letting out a long sigh and kissing Yuuri's jawline passionately. Yuuri murmured "I love you" over and over again, breathing and moaning into Viktor's ears as he worked him harder and harder with every second. And then Yuuri's hands were on Viktor, undoing his belt and wrapping around him and moving up and down steadily. As the music was getting louder outside, Viktor took Yuuri in his arms and pushed him onto his back as his breathing raced and he put his nails into Viktor's chest and Viktor brushed back the hair from Yuuri's eyes.

Viktor lowered his mouth to his and found he was right, there was fire there, and heat, and they poured into him, seared through him. Yuuri lost his mind, gave it up willingly. Who was there to know, to care, but the two of them in the dark and the night? It was only them and it had been so long since they touched each other like this, so slowly.

Yuuri's blood pounded in his veins nearly as hard as the music outside. Viktor's fingers were inside him, opening him up slowly and taking care of him. Viktor leaned down and showered him in long, wet kisses and little compliments and heavy sighs. Yuuri was burning and sweating and writhing underneath him, grabbing the sheets and Viktor's free hand to find something to hold on to.

And then Viktor was down there, opening him up with his mouth, and he devoured him and found him as hungry for him as Viktor was for Yuuri. Unreserved fire and passion met him, incredibly. His tongue plunged between his thighs, tasted him, and whispered to him how good he felt against his lips. Viktor reached up and his hands drove into all of that lush dark brown hair, grabbed handfuls of it and then crushed his mouth to his as Yuuri's strong fingers slid into Viktor's hair to pull him closer and kiss him. Yuuri's body seemed to melt against Viktor's. He could feel him, the fullness of him, his heart, his soul.

And Viktor slowly pushed inside, driving a loud moan out of Yuuri, and oh, was it music for his ears. He pushed all the way in, drinking in the sight of Yuuri gasping and moaning underneath him, and when he pulled out, they boy invited him back in without hesitation. Viktor needed to feel him more, he wanted to hear him, he wanted to taste him. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed him.

Hunger surged inside him. A demand.

_More._

Yuuri ached. The touch of Viktor's hands so warm on his bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Yuuri's core and made it ache as a small sound escaped him. Viktor closed his hands around Yuuri's waist, his skin soft and silky to the touch and sought out the curve of his hips, the arch of his ribs. He tightened his hands, pulled Yuuri closer as his mouth moved beneath his, nibbled, sucked. It was delicious torment. He groaned as Yuuri's skin heated at his touch.

Viktor turned them around so now Yuuri was laying on top of him, but he didn't move. He trusted Viktor with everything, and now he wanted him to take him, just take him and crush his world into tiny little pieces. Yuuri's nails pushed into Viktor's chest as Viktor slowly pounded into him, and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. Their loud breathing, the echoing of their heartbeats, their muffled and shaky moans crushed against the walls and bounced back, filling the air with heat. Yuuri closed his eyes as Viktor filled him up, stretched him apart and took him into pieces. He was hard and pulsing hot inside him, his fingers pressing hard against Yuuri's ass and turning his skin red around his touch.

As the minutes went by, Viktor couldn't help but go a little bit faster. He pulled Yuuri down and kissed him, then reached down and wrapped his fingers around him. Yuuri cried out his name as Viktor jerked him off in sync with his thrusts, and he fell on the man's chest as he came with a loud moan a minute after. Viktor was going hard and fast at this point, he couldn't hold back anymore. Yuuri was laying on top of him like a lifeless puppet, moaning and holding on to his shoulders for dear life. When he felt Viktor coming inside him he looked up to see his face, and Viktor was beautiful, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, pushing all the way into Yuuri.

Yuuri lifted his shaking hand and touched Viktor's sweaty face, then placed long, gentle kisses on his jawline, his face, and then his lips. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's back and brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"Do you want to go again, _husband_?" Yuuri whispered, to which Viktor replied with a wide-eyed look on his face, and then the surprised expression turned into a happy grin.

"I'm the luckiest man alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted slow and passionate so here you go, kind stranger. Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter!  
> What do you wanna see in the honeymoon chap? Tell me! (here's where it'll take place http://bluebayibiza.com/ )
> 
> until next time!
> 
> tumblr: @allthosebigasstrees


	10. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Here is some porn AKA the honeymoon chapter AKA Viktor is terrible at surfing and Yuuri doesn't play around when it comes to lingerie (and lap dances).  
> This is the last chapter of this one-shot collection - for now, but if or When YOI comes back it is possible that I'll reopen this fic. For now, i'll mark it as finished though!
> 
> The place of the honeymoon: http://bluebayibiza.com/  
> The lingerie Yuuri wears in this chapter: https://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/castalia-suspender-black-green-and-gold  
> and the "kimono": https://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/daniela-kimono-black
> 
> russian words:  
> zolotse - (my) gold  
> bozhe moy - oh my god  
> zvezda moya - my star (i think it's moya and not moy -even if yuuri's a man- because zvezda is a feminine noun but correct me if i'm wrong)

Yuuri could hear the waves crashing against the shore. He was sitting in the sand. They had been on a surfing lesson all afternoon, and honestly, Viktor sucked at this. He constantly fell off the board, right into the water, and the coach had to rescue him multiple times. They still had a few minutes to go, but Yuuri was too tired to continue. Instead, he watched Viktor as he drank some water then ran back into the water like an excited child. Yuuri chuckled at his sight and dug his feet deeper into the hot, white sand, looking for a spot where it was significantly colder.

The tanned surfing coach took Viktor's hand and helped him back on his board, then tried to show him - once again - how to stay balanced on it. The sunshine reflected on the surface of the sea, making Yuuri narrowing his eyes. Viktor's bare chest seemed even more perfect in this kind of lightning, his muscles basically looked like as if he was a chiseled marble statue in a museum. He managed so stand for a few seconds, with his arms extended next to his body, but as soon as a bigger wave came, he started wiggling like a wet noodle and crashed right into the sea dramatically. The coach assured him that it was okay and let's try again, and when Viktor got over the fact that his hair was now irreversibly wet, he nodded and agreed to try again.

They had arrived at Ibiza two days ago, and apart from the surfing lessons, they went to scuba diving, fishing, golfing, and hiking on the rocks. They lived in a huge private villa on the edge of the island - the main villa of the Blue Bay - and it was the house of Yuuri's dreams. He told Viktor that he wants to live in a place like this when they get older, and Viktor already started looking for properties on the internet to make Yuuri's dreams come true. Yuuri couldn't convince him that it was too early, they weren't even thirty, Viktor was adamant. You can never be too early, he stated as he looked for private islands on the web, making Yuuri's heart weaker and weaker with every second - because of the crippling danger of an incoming financial crisis and a deadly heart attack.

After three more unsuccessful surfing moments, Viktor dropped down next to him with his wet hair hanging in front of his eyes. He brushed his silver locks back, and there was a radiant smile on his face which seemed even brighter in the sunshine of the late afternoon. Yuuri saw the coach briefly hugging Viktor before he said goodbye to him, and he honestly, he didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

"How can you be a figure skater with this horrible sense of balance?" Yuuri asked Viktor while he tried to dry his hair with a towel.

Viktor laughed and shrugged.

"Good question. I have no idea," he admitted. "But I don't care! It's fun!"

"That coach really likes you," Yuuri added. His voice was a bit sharp, but Viktor didn't notice.

Viktor's face brightened up even more. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"Really? Oh, I'm glad!" he said obliviously. "I thought he hated me because I was so bad at surfing!"

"I don't think he likes you for your incredible surfing skills," Yuuri stated.

Viktor looked at him and reacted with a chuckle, then softly poked Yuuri's shoulder.

"Are you jealous, husband?"

"No," Yuuri pouted. "Of course not!"

"Are you sure, _zolotse_?" Viktor asked and leaned closer to Yuuri, but Yuuri tried to avoid him as best as he could, leaning in the other direction.

When he couldn't successfully get away from his husband, Yuuri pushed Viktor away with a chuckle.

"Just wait until we get home," he said casually, and that was enough to erase Viktor's smug smile.

"Why?"

Yuuri winked and showed him a half smile, and Viktor fell into the pit of the complete and utter despair of curiosity. Even after they left the beach, he wouldn't stop asking Yuuri about that big surprise, but of course, Yuuri was adamant enough not to tell him anything. They walked through the villa's enormous garden hand in hand, which was guarded by giant palm trees and all kinds of colorful mediterranean flowers and bushes. The sun was slowly setting behind their backs, and when they got back to the villa, its ivory walls were already bathing in deep orange. The crystal clear, turquoise water of the swimming pool was calm and smooth as glass, unlike the always changing, old sea beneath them.

To Viktor's huge disappointment, Clara, their cleaning lady was in the house when they arrived. She was cleaning the kitchen, and after they greeted her, Viktor started his mission once again.

"What do you wanna do when sweet Clara leaves?" Viktor asked curiously, hopping down on the couch of the living room.

Yuuri walked around for a while with a glass of water in his hands.

"Hm, you'll see," he said casually.

"Tell me now."

"Nope."

"Pleeease-"

"No."

Viktor got up and grabbed Yuuri by his waist, then pulled him closer and tried to convince him with his seducing skills, which included soft whispers against his skin and small kisses on his neck. Yuuri felt himself getting weaker and weaker at Viktor's touch, but he managed to stay collected.

"Vitya," he groaned, putting his hands on Viktor's chest and trying to push him away. "We're not alone!"

" _Da, da_ ," Viktor said. "When will you show me that thing?"

Yuuri looked him into the eyes and his lips curled into a smug smile.

"Patience," he said quietly.

Viktor finally let go of him and sat down again. He crossed his legs and impatiently tapped on his knee, while Yuuri left and went into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and after he carefully thought through what he will do to Viktor, he smiled and started taking off his clothes. He stepped to the closet and took out a big, unopened black box which had just arrived to their home a few days before their wedding. Yuuri was home alone when it arrived, so he didn't have to explain it to Viktor, and he managed to hide it afterwards. He opened it up and touched the soft fabric inside. The lingerie was neatly folded in there, the bra, the knickers and the suspenders with the stockings as well. Yuuri slowly put on the stockings first, putting his legs on the edge of the bed one by one, rolling up the black stocking on his skin and then switching to the other leg. When he finally put on the bra, the suspender and the knickers, he stopped and looked at himself in the big mirror on the wall. The mostly black, floral lingerie was designed with luxurious gold and pine green elements, the suspender was defined with black, picot trimmed straps and golden lace with eyelash trim decorating the hips. The slender, satin straps sweeping down his hips were finished with gold-toned metallic hardware, and it hugged Yuuri's waist as if he was born to wear it.

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror for a while, imagining Viktor's face when he finally sees him, and then he heard Clara's voice from the kitchen. She said goodbye to Viktor who replied with a little too much excitement. Yuuri smiled and reached for the black box to finish his outfit with the black kimono he had ordered - also from Agent Provocateur. It was also black, luxurious and sexy. It was made from french lace, with wide sleeves and a lace tie to belt around the waist, covering him only to his thighs, finished with delicate eyelash lace. He covered himself with it, although it was almost completely see-through, it still left some things to the imagination.

Viktor was still sitting in the living room, and he was rather impatient. He was anxious to see what Yuuri wanted to show him, and he had no idea what would happen. He almost decided to get up and go after the boy, but the bedroom door opened and Yuuri walked out gracefully - wearing a lace kimono and judging from the black stockings, some lingerie underneath it. Viktor fell back on the couch and his jaw dropped, then a smirk appeared on his face. Yuuri was wearing deep red lipstick and black high heels.

"Oh, _bozhe moy_..."

Yuuri had a small pouch in his hand and he walked to the coffee table and put it down on it. Viktor tried to see what was in the small bag but he couldn't make it out, he was too far away.

Before he could have said anything else, Yuuri looked at him and said:

"Bring a chair from the kitchen."

It sounded like an order.

"Please," he added, and his voice was like honey, his hair slicked back, his glasses nowhere to be found. Viktor didn't need that additional please, he had already jumped up and ran to the kitchen without a single word. As asked, he brought a chair, and then looked at Yuuri for further directions.

Yuuri pointed at the middle of the living room, and Viktor put the chair down. Then he wanted to step closer and touch Yuuri, but he held up his hand as a way to stop him.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Sit."

"Of course," Viktor breathed, and he was quick to do so.

The sun had already disappeared on the horizon, and when Yuuri turned off all the lamps in the living room, the only source of light were two salt lamps on the shelves.

Viktor was speechless, and even though he didn't talk, his eyes said everything. He was just sitting on that chair obediently, staring at Yuuri as if he was a god, and he tried not to blink that much so he wouldn't miss anything. But Yuuri didn't look at him. Not yet. He put his phone down on the coffee table and started playing a song from The Weeknd. A song called Wicked Games. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OTWCd40bc>)

The beat was slow, erotic, provocative. Yuuri started to move.

Slow, erotic, provocative. He still didn't look at Viktor, all he cared about was his own body. He touched himself, stroked his body all the way from his arms to his thighs, and slowly rocked his hips from left to right.

_I left my girl back home_  
_I don't love her no more_  
_And she'll never fucking know that_  
_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_  
_Let me see that ass_  
_Look at all this cash_  
_And I emptied out my cards, too_  
_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

Yuuri's body moved in sync with the music, and it looked like he had been practicing a lot - but Viktor knew that this wasn't true. Yuuri didn't need to practice to do this; it was all in him.

Yuuri circled his hips in the shape of a figure eight, then slowly approached Viktor and reached for his face. Viktor's eyes were on fire, and the desire burning in them were reflected in Yuuri's. Yuuri lifted Viktor's chin with one of his fingers and leaned down, making it look like he was going to kiss him, but when Viktor leaned in for the kiss, Yuuri just lightly pushed his head back and chuckled.

He turned his back on Viktor and started to untie his kimono. He looked back at him and smiled, and he looked like a completely different person. He bit his bottom lips, then continued to untie the kimono, raised his shoulders slightly so the fabric slid down a bit and exposed his shoulders.

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_  
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_  
_I got my heart right here_  
_I got my scars right here_  
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_  
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame_  
_And that's my motherfucking words, too_  
_Just let me motherfucking love you_

Yuuri dropped the kimono to the floor, and turned back to face Viktor, who was staring at him with his lips pressed together and he had a really apparent erection.

Yuuri continued to dance slowly to the music, circling his hips and raising his arms above his head, biting his lips and sending burning looks towards Viktor, who needed every bit of self control not to stand up and take Yuuri right then and there. Yuuri's eyes were sultry, seductive, and inviting. His look was saying "I'm in charge and you know it", and oh, Viktor had no objections whatsoever.

The lingerie was hugging Yuuri's body like he was born in it. As the red lights caressed his soft skin, it set him on fire. With a brush of his hands, he started tracing the outline of his body shape, then he stopped every now and then and looked into Viktor's eyes and held his gaze before continuing stroking himself. He pretended to remove his bra straps, then he put them back on his shoulders with a playful smile on his face. Viktor couldn't breathe. The room was burning hot, just like Yuuri's skin underneath his own touches.

Viktor wanted to touch him so badly. So badly. He tried to take a deep breath, and when Yuuri heard this, he gently touched Viktor's arm for a moment, and their skin met with electricity, and they were bursting into flames.

Yuuri were close to Viktor, and he put one leg up on his left thigh, with the heel of the shoe pressing into Viktor's flesh. Viktor hissed, but it didn't sound like it was a painful reaction.

_Let me see you dance_  
_I love to watch you dance_  
_Take you down another level_  
_Get you dancing with the Devil_  
_Take a shot of this_  
_But I'm warning you_  
_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby_  
_So, put down your perfume_

Yuuri ran his hands along his leg, from top to bottom, and then back again. Viktor followed his movements all along, his eyes heavy from want. Yuuri slowly lowered himself on his lap, sitting right against Viktor's erection, with his legs on each side of his hips. Viktor's breath escaped his mouth and his lungs were empty, unable to reach for more air. All he could feel was Yuuri's hot body against his own, his thighs pressing against him, his arms slowly wrapping around his neck. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He put his hands on Yuuri's ass and just when he squeezed it through the lace, Yuuri grabbed his arms and forced Viktor's hands behind his back.

"No touching," he whispered into his ears with a smug smile on his face.

Viktor groaned and bit down on his own lip, and when Yuuri reached for the nearby coffee table and pulled a handcuff out of the small pouch he had put there earlier, Viktor's brain stopped working. Yuuri cuffed his hands behind his back, and let out a quiet little chuckle. He was enjoying it way too much.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hair and pretended to lean in for a kiss, but instead, he smirked and pulled away again. Viktor moaned in disappointment, and just when he did that, Yuuri turned around and leaned his back against Viktor's chest, reaching back and lightly touching his face while slowly grinding on him.

Viktor was sweating, even though all he was wearing was his swimming trunks and a shirt, and Yuuri's ass grinding against him made him dizzy with every passing second. As he looked down and saw Yuuri's body moving against his own, his beautiful skin in the red lights, and he heard his sighs, all he wanted to do was to touch him. Desperately.

"Yuuri, _please_ -" he breathed with his voice shaking.

"No," Yuuri said strictly, to which Viktor reacted with a whimper.

Despite his suffering moans, Viktor enjoyed this more than anything. He loved it when Yuuri was in charge and he loved it even more when he didn't let Viktor touch him - like this, the moment when he could finally brush his hands down on his skin was much better than usual.

Yuuri got up and reached for his little pouch again. This time, he had a cock ring in his hand, and while he sit back on Viktor's lap, he put it in his mouth and held it with his teeth. With one swift motion, he ripped Viktor's shirt off, tossed it aside, then pulled his swimming trunks down just enough to expose his erection. Viktor was already leaking, and he couldn't help but whimper as Yuuri finally touched him. But Yuuri only touched him until he slowly put the ring on him, and after that, he just sat there and looked at his finished work. With the ring on, Viktor seemed even harder and even bigger, and Yuuri couldn't hide his excitement anymore. He licked his own lips and smiled, then looked at Viktor and leaned in to slowly kiss his neck. Viktor's chest was rising fast, up and down, up and down, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yuuri, I-I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Yuuri whispered, then licked Viktor's ear and gently bit it. Viktor hissed and yanked his hands a bit as his body tried to free his hands even when his mind was okay with the situation.

Meanwhile a different song, Earned It from The Weeknd started playing on Yuuri's phone. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw>)

Yuuri pulled his knickers aside and proceeded to push one of his fingers into Viktor's mouth. He pushed the finger in, thrusting it in and out slowly while looking directly into Viktor's fiery eyes. When he was done, he pulled out, then touched himself, circling the saliva coated finger around his entrance agonizingly slow. Viktor was staring into Yuuri's eyes hungrily, watching his face and his reactions as he pushed one finger inside himself. Viktor wanted to do this, he wanted to take this boy and have him lay down on the nearest flat surface and eat his ass until morning. His muscles were tense, his heart was beating against his chest like crazy, and there were tiny sweat drops gathering on his forehead. He was leaking and wearing that ring was both agonizing and pleasurable. In this moment, he felt like he could come from a single touch of Yuuri.

Yuuri continued to finger himself while moaning and grinding on top of Viktor, opening himself up and getting ready for Viktor. He couldn't wait to feel him inside him, he wanted him to fill him up, stretch him out, rip him apart. Viktor's eyes were devouring him alive, and Yuuri leaned so close to him that their lips almost touched. They were breathing from each other, living from each other. Yuuri decided to finally allow something to Viktor, so he slowly kissed him then bit his lower lip, drawing a small drop of blood.

Viktor wanted more and leaned into the kiss desperately. More, more, more.

But Yuuri pulled away and started to place hungry kisses on Viktor's collarbones and chest, then licked one of his nipples and gently sucked on it. Viktor's reactions were mixing up in the air, moans, shaky breaths, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He could feel Yuuri's lace against his skin, he could feel him swinging his hips back and forth, and he could see Yuuri's erection throbbing against his knickers, making the gold and pine green lace wet. His shoulders were hurting from his hands being cuffed back, but he welcomed the aching of his muscles. He couldn't care, he didn't want to care.

Finally, Yuuri looked at him and touched his sweaty face.

"Do you want it, babe?" he asked in a raspy tone.

"Y-yes," Viktor replied as quickly as he could. "Please, I want-"

"How much?"

"I want it _so much_ ," Viktor moaned, almost crying.

Yuuri smirked and brushed his fingers through Viktor's hair.

"I'm not convinced," he said.

Viktor let out a painful moan, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. As he was thinking about his sad fate, Yuuri sat on his erection and directed it in between his butt cheeks, so it would press against his entrance. Viktor was hopeful again, but Yuuri had other plans - he started to slide back and forth on Viktor's dick, drawing shaky moans out of him. He shut his eyes and threw his head back, and his hips started to move to meet Yuuri's.

Yuuri did this for what it seemed like long minutes, and sometimes he stopped to prevent Viktor from coming. Then he started all over again, kissing and licking and sucking on Viktor's neck while he was doing it. Viktor was so hard and so wet already that he completely stained Yuuri's lingerie and his skin as well, which was now slick with Viktor's precum.

Viktor forgot to breathe. He sat there with his head thrown back and with his eyes closed while Yuuri teased him for minutes, and just when he could feel himself coming, Yuuri stopped and leaned closer to his ear. His hot breath caressed Viktor's burning skin.

"How much do you want it now?" Yuuri whispered.

Viktor needed a few seconds to gather his thoughts and manage to say a few words. He was shaking.

"I... I... want it more than anything. _Please, baby_. Let me enter you, please-"

"I like it when you're begging," Yuuri smirked, then gently caressed Viktor's face and grabbed his dick with his left hand.

He guided it towards his entrance and slowly lowered himself on it. While doing so, he was watching Viktor's face, his reactions, his furrowed brows, his parting lips. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, and when he was all the way in, Viktor threw his head back and sighed. Yuuri was going slow and steady, trying to make the moment as drawn out as possible, and enjoying it as long as he could. This time, Viktor didn't move at all, he let Yuuri ride him in silence, and he was already dangerously close to the end. His fingernails pressed into his own flesh behind his back as he clenched his fists.

Yuuri was starting to get desperate too - the only friction he had was the friction from his own knickers, and he wanted to feel Viktor's touch in himself. He started to move faster, earning a loud moan from Viktor. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the living room, and then Yuuri slowed down. But only for a few seconds - after a few agonizingly slow movements, he continued to move fast again, then slow, then fast, then slow... Whenever Viktor was close to coming Yuuri always felt it and always changed his pace, driving Viktor crazy.

"Oh my god," Yuuri moaned. "Viktor, you're rock hard."

"Can you... b-blame me?"

"I didn't like how that coach touched you today," Yuuri breathed against Viktor's skin while still riding him.

"I'm... only yours," Viktor whimpered.

"Say that again," Yuuri breathed, and gently bit Viktor's neck, leaving a red mark on his pale skin.

"I'm yours," Viktor repeated and he almost cried. "I'm only yours!"

"Good."

Viktor's voice was weaker than ever before, and it turned Yuuri on even more. He couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to feel him deeper, his length, his hardness, his hotness. He started to rock his hips back and forth much faster, and Viktor cried out his name and tried to hold back, he really did, but he couldn't anymore, not with Yuuri rocking back and forth on him that fast, and not when his sweet, sweet moans filled the entire house as he fucked himself on Viktor's lap.

Viktor started to thrust upwards, trying to go deeper and deeper, and then he came with Yuuri's forehead pressing against his own, eyes shut, mouth open, breath hitching. Yuuri could feel the warmth inside him, and he could feel it leaking out and dropping on the floor.

They were sitting there for minutes, with Viktor still inside Yuuri and their foreheads pressing together. Viktor couldn't hear for a few moments. His ears were ringing, and his orgasm shook him so badly that he was still a bit shaking. Yuuri could hear his desperate heartbeat.

Finally, Viktor opened his eyes and saw that Yuuri had been watching him all along - with nothing but love and desire in his eyes.

"Viktor," he whispered, then kissed Viktor's trembling lips. "You're still hard, babe."

At first, Viktor couldn't say anything. Then he leaned into Yuuri's neck, kissed his skin, and whispered into his ears.

"Untie me, Yuuri."

"Hm?"

"Untie me."

"Oh! Of course, just a sec."

Yuuri stood up and reached for his little bag, then took the keys and removed the handcuffs from Viktor's hands. Viktor hissed and rubbed his hands where they were bright red marks on his wrists.

"Sorry," Yuuri started, and he looked quite concerned, but Viktor didn't even hear him. He stood up and grabbed Yuuri, then picked him up and took him into the kitchen. Yuuri reacted with a surprised little sound, and as soon as Viktor put him down on the kitchen table, he wrapped his legs around the man's hips and pulled him closer to himself. Yuuri moaned into Viktor's mouth as they started kissing, and Viktor kissed him as if this was the first time in weeks that he had the chance to do it. His hands were all over Yuuri, because now he could finally touch him, and feel him, and _have_ him.

"Where did you get this lingerie?" Viktor asked with his mouth against Yuuri's neck and his hands on his ass.

"Agent Provocateur," Yuuri breathed, and that was all he could manage to say.

"Mhm," Viktor smiled, his hands sliding up and down on Yuuri's back, feeling his skin everywhere. "I thought so. You look so breathtakingly beautiful in it. And this lipstick. And the heels..."

"Do you... like it?" Yuuri asked as Viktor was kissing his neck. Now it was Yuuri's turn to get weaker and weaker.

"Oh I _love_ it," Viktor whispered, and gently smacked Yuuri's ass, who welcomed the action with a groan.

"Ah, yes," Yuuri murmured. "Do that again, but harder."

And Viktor did, not once but twice, making Yuuri's skin red underneath his palms. Yuuri moaned into his mouth as he welcomed him with another kiss, then Viktor pulled away and pushed Yuuri down on the table. He was now laying on his back. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's legs and spread them apart, then lowered himself onto his knees in front of Yuuri's ass, which was on the edge of the table.

He grabbed the reddened flesh and smacked it again, then whispered something in Russian Yuuri couldn't understand. Yuuri was still wide open from the past half an hour, and there was a small amount of cum gathering on the edge of his entrance. Viktor pushed his finger inside, earning a loud moan from Yuuri, then gathered the cum on his finger and stood up to push the finger in Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri licked it off without hesitation, not breaking the eye contact for a second. Viktor almost got hard again just from the sight alone, but he tried to concentrate on Yuuri and nothing else this time. He already had his fun, now it's time to please Yuuri.

"V-Viktor, hurry up."

"Good boys are patient," Viktor replied, earning an appreciative moan out of Yuuri.

Viktor kneeled down again and started to place kisses on Yuuri's inner thighs where the stockings didn't cover them. 

Yuuri was squirming on the table impatiently, spreading his legs even more to invite Viktor even closer. But Viktor took his time, kissing and licking and biting Yuuri's inner thighs, making him as impatient and crazy as he had done to him a few minutes ago. Then he removed Yuuri's knickers and tossed them to the floor, finally freeing Yuuri's dick and watching as it leaked on Yuuri's body. Yuuri moaned to show his appreciation, but Viktor didn't touch him - instead, he buried his face in between his thighs and started eating him out with nothing but hunger.

Yuuri cried out as Viktor's tongue entered him over and over again. Viktor devoured him, and he didn't hide his excitement while he did so - he constantly talked against Yuuri's skin in Russian, smacked his ass occasionally and then continued his work diligently. Yuuri threw his head back and could feel the pulsing in his dick, and he was afraid he would come untouched. At this moment, this option seemed more real than ever before. He covered his eyes with his lower arm and tossed his head to the side, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. Viktor had been eating him out for minutes when Yuuri finally started to tremble and shot a load on his own chest with a painful moan, and with Viktor's tongue still inside him. Viktor then - cruelly, now that he was more sensitive than ever before - finally took his throbbing dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip to clean it from all the cum.

He then layed down on the table right next to Yuuri and they stared at the ceiling for minutes before saying a word.

"Wow, okay," Yuuri started. "That was..."

"Insane," Viktor added with a dreamy look on his face.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was sitting on the terrace of the villa with the sun rising on the horizon. It was already their second week there, and he didn't want to go back to Russia. Nor Japan. He just wanted to stay here with Viktor and the dogs forever, and that would have been enough for him.

Viktor came outside wearing a silk bathrobe and with two glasses of wine in his hands, then leaned down to kiss Yuuri's cheek.

"Isn't it a bit early for wine?" Yuuri asked with a chuckle when he took the glass from his husband.

Viktor laid down on a sunbed next to him and slid his sunglasses down on his nose just enough to show Yuuri the judgmental look in his eyes and his raised brows.

"It's never too early for wine, honey."

Yuuri was looking at him for a few seconds, then he gave in.

"You're damn right," he shrugged and sipped from his glass.

"I really loved yesterday's surfing lessons," Viktor sighed.

The birds were singing on the palm trees around them. Makkachin and Mia were sleeping next to the turquoise water of the pool.

"I can't wait for scuba diving," Yuuri added.

Viktor seemed really concerned all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid of sharks," he admitted.

Yuuri looked at Viktor as if this was not the first time they had this conversation.

"Babe, I told you, sharks don't come that close to the shore."

Viktor didn't seem to believe that, and he still stared at the nearby sea mildly concerned. His red silk robe reflected back the rays of the morning sun.

"I'm still worried," Viktor complained, then sipped from his red wine.

"I'll be there with you, Vitya."

A childish grin appeared on Viktor's face and it brightened up his entire aura. His eyes seemed even more blue in the sun.

"See, that does make me feel better," he said, then lifted his left hand and looked at his wedding ring.

"It's so good to be here," Yuuri started. "I mean, good to be away from our everyday life, don't you think? Not that I have a problem with our everyday life. But... you know what I mean, right?"

"Of course, _zvezda moya_ ," Viktor assured him. "I'll be honest with you. Right now, I don't miss the rink at all."

"Me neither," Yuuri admitted.

_Should I tell him? Well, I have to, sooner or later..._

Yuuri turned to the sea for a few seconds, then took a deep breath.

"Viktor, I think this will be my last season."

_There, I said it. It wasn't that hard, right?_

Viktor removed his glasses.

"Why?"

"I want to retire and teach at the skating school with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Yuuri replied, and looked at the wine in his glass. "You know, I can't find that fire anymore. The ambition, the need to be the best. I've already set records and achieved what I wanted to achieve. I want to teach with you. With my husband."

"Oh, Yuuri. Are you sure?"

Yuuri nodded.

"I'm sure. Besides, I don't want you to have two jobs. You would be stressed out. You can't be my coach and a teacher at the school."

"I can try," Viktor shrugged.

"You don't have to. This is my final decision."

Yuuri could hear the waves crashing against the shore. The seagulls were singing near to the cliffs.

"Alright," Viktor said with a warm smile, reaching for Yuuri's hand and gently squeezing it. "Whatever you decide, I'll always support you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a playlist called "sexy time with my husband" full of The Weeknd songs  
> Thank you so much for the past year! I started writing Please Have Mercy On Me on the 10th of December 2016, and now we've reached the end! Thank you guys for reading, I love you all so much!! Some of you've been here since the very beginning, and that means the world to me! Thank you again!
> 
> Until next time! <3
> 
> (My previous chapter didn't receive much comments, so please if you read this, give me a feedback, if you have the time. I worked a lot on this chapter too, and your comments are the only feedback i have, without them i feel like nobody cares. If you take your time, I really appreciate it!!<3 )


End file.
